Paper Gangsta
by SmilinForYa
Summary: Roxas's life was turning backwards. First he finds out, the hard way, that he was gay. And then he finds out that the person he's been having late night texts with was a guy. And a very hot redhead at that. The worst thing? He was falling for him. Hard.
1. Prologue

Paper Gangsta

Author: SmilinForYa

Created: June 25, 2011

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just use the brilliance of Kingdom Hearts to make entertaining stories. I also don't make profit off of this.

* * *

><p>"Sora!" Roxas Strife shouted angrily, running down the hallway of their house with only one sock on. "Give me my other sock!"<p>

"I don't have it!" Roxas heard Sora's muffled reply.

Roxas scowled. This was one of the most important nights of his life, and his little brother (by two seconds) was playing games on him. Of course that wasn't something new. Sora was a prankster at heart, and Roxas hated it. Sora's idea of lightening up a situation was to play a prank. This was one of those moments, and pranks were making it a _lot_ worse.

"Stop lying to me." Roxas was at Sora's door, and he tried to open it. Locked. He knocked loudly, not caring how his knuckle pounded with his hard rapping. "Sora! I know you have it."

"What does it matter?" Sora replied.

"Because it does!"

"Can't you go a night without wearing matched socks?"

Roxas blushed angrily. Sora always bugged him about it. What Roxas didn't get about today's society was why everyone mismatched their socks. They even sold packs of socks with different pairings! He personally liked his socks to match. He didn't like seeing socks that were totally different than the other. It was too odd for him.

"I will break this door down." Roxas warned, knowing he wouldn't be able to. That didn't mean he couldn't try. "I swear I will. Open the door!"

"I really don't think she'll be worried about your socks, Rox."

"You don't even know!"

"Do you think she'll pull up your pant leg and inspect your shoes? Rox, if she does that, then that's just plain weird. If you think she'll do that then I'm worried. Maybe you should stay home tonight."

The door opened. Sora had Roxas's sock in his hand, and he was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Here's your sock." Sora said, and Roxas huffed and snatched it from his fraternal twins hand. "Lighten up!"

"This is different than your dates with Riku, Sora." Roxas snapped, leaning against the wall to put the sock on. "Namine's the one."

"What do you mean?" Sora looked terrified. "Oh no. Oh no, no, NO!" He grabbed Roxas's shoulder, looking him in the eyes. Roxas felt like he was looking into a mirrored reflection of himself, except the darker tone of hair his brother had. They spiked their hair in the morning; well Roxas did, while Sora just woke up. His hair was natural. Roxas's was, too, he just liked to have control of his hair, unlike Sora who always had bed hair. "Don't you _dare_ tell me you're proposing!"

"Proposing?" Roxas lifted an eyebrow. "No. I was thinking about asking her out, Sora."

"Oh." Sora looked instantly relieved. "I was going to say that we're only freshmen in high school. Besides, marriage is far off, you know?"

Roxas just stared at him. "I like Namine. I've liked her for awhile."

"Does she know you like her?"

"I don't know." Roxas looked away, blushing.

Sora rolled his eyes. "It's so obvious you two like each other! I mean, you always get so quiet when you're around her, even though you're always quiet but still! And then she's always blushing and twirling her hair like this," Sora pretended to be Namine and twirled his imaginary hair with a dreamy look, "which makes it even _more_ obvious that she likes you. Plus, she always sits next to you. Then you guys always talk. And then—"

"—I get it." Roxas cut Sora off. He glanced at his watch. He had 20 minutes to go to Namine's house. "I just…Namine's different, you know? She's not like most girls who like to show off their, you know…"

"Boobs?"

"Yeah. She's artsy." Roxas smiled.

"You two would make an awesome couple." Sora told Roxas. "Just please don't propose?"

"I wasn't planning on it!"

"But you have to be careful. Girls are crafty these days." Sora took on a serious expression, which was very rare to see. "They act totally different _outside_ if school, and then when they get you home alone with them, BAM! They're little sluts!"

"Like Kairi?"

Sora pouted. "Kairi's my best friend—she doesn't count." Sora and Kairi were childhood crushes. Riku was always the one left out. But just now, a month ago, Sora and Kairi stopped liking each other. And then Sora announced he was gay, and Riku asked him out. Now they were the school's cutest couple.

Kairi was nice. She was just…she liked boys.

"Speaking of Kairi," Sora said, tapping his chin in deep thought. "Remember her brother she always talks about?"

"Yeah." Kairi always talked about her older brother, Roxas forgot his name, who had to move back to Hollow Bastion for some unknown reason. Roxas could imagine her brother being a jock and man whore.

"She said he's coming back to finish school here. I think he's a junior or something."

"Okay now I have to go." Roxas grabbed his wallet, stuffing it into his purse. He wore a collared, formal shirt with his newest jeans. Namine's parents would probably be there—he wanted to look good.

"You look like you're going to church." Sora pointed out bluntly.

Roxas ignored him. "I'll be back. Tell Dad I'll be back around ten or something."

"Good luck!"

Namine's house was huge.

It was, or looked like a castle. It was white, with a balcony overtop. It was beautiful.

Roxas cautiously approached the huge double doors, seeing the perfectly mowed lawn and white picket fence. He took a deep breath, and knocked softly.

A butler answered the door. "Are you Mr. Strife?"

"Yes." Roxas tried to hide his nervousness with a smile. "I am."

"She is waiting for you in her room." The butler ushered him in and closed the door behind him.

Roxas's mouth dropped.

The chandelier above him was gigantic, and had to be made of diamonds. There were thousand dollar portraits on the ways. The floor was the kind of tile that had to always look sparkling clean. Everything was so…immaculate.

Roxas felt underdressed.

"Follow me, Sir." The butler said with a kind smile. Roxas followed behind him up a stairway. The house was huge, with more than one hallway with more than one room.

He could get lost in here.

"She's right in there." The butler said, stopping at a door at the end of a hallway. Roxas thanked the butler and walked through the door.

Namine was on the bed. A window that led to the balcony was behind her. Stacks of books were in the room, and her drawings were hung on the wall proudly. The room was beautiful.

But once Roxas saw Namine, he wanted to flee.

She was wearing a white, lacy bra that was _see through_ with a white _thong_. She looked like a totally different person. She smiled softly—that same smile Roxas liked—when she saw Roxas in.

"N-Namine?" Roxas stammered, trying to keep his eyes off of her. Did he walk in on her? He immediately turned around, covering his eyes. "I-I'm sorry! The butler told me you were ready. I had no idea whatsoever you were changing."

"I'm not changing." Roxas heard Namine get off the bed. He flinched when she wrapped her arms around his waist, her boobs touching him from behind. "I've wanted you for a long time, Roxas."

_Oh hell no_! Roxas thought frantically. He liked Namine—but not like _this_! He thought she was different than all the rest.

Wait. Why was he getting so worked up? Shouldn't he be thinking perverted thoughts—like how soft her boobs were, or how nice of a butt she had? Instead he felt his cheeks burn red, and he felt himself grow still.

He wasn't even turned on.

"Does this turn you on?" Namine whispered, adding to Roxas's torture. Her hand teasingly touched his belt buckle, her other going underneath his shirt. She purred. "You're so skinny, Roxas. I like that."

"Okay, I need to go. I just remembered that—"

Roxas was cut off when Namine turned him around and planted a kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth, right on him. He froze in total horror, hating how disgusting it was as her tongue lapped at him inside. And her hands were going lower, and lower, and _lower_.

"Stop!" Roxas gasped, pushing himself away from Namine. Namine looked confused for a moment. Roxas stumbled backwards, landing heavily into the wall. He had to admit; Namine was a beautiful girl.

But he thought her _soul_ was beautiful. Sure she was pretty on the outside, but Roxas liked the girl on the inside.

Sora was right. Oh the irony. Girls were different at school. Here Roxas went to her house, and was greeted with a horny teenage girl! Namine was so reserved though.

Was she fake?

Roxas felt so ashamed and disappointed in himself. For some odd reason, he felt tears sting in his eyes. He felt betrayed. Here he actually liked this girl, and all she wanted was _sex_.

"What's wrong?" Namine's features softened in concern. Roxas was trembling now.

"I-I need to go." He grumbled, before shakily opening the door. He took off running down the hallway, and out the door. The butler didn't even have time to say goodbye, and Namine was left with an open door, confused as ever.

Roxas ran all the way to his house, which was a few blocks away from Namine's. He ran on the sidewalk to avoid traffic.

He just wanted to go home.

He opened the door, panting heavily. Sora was on the couch with Riku. Sora instantly was concerned.

"Rox? I thought you weren't—" then he saw Roxas's terrified expression. Roxas didn't know he was crying until Sora cried, "Roxas! Why are you crying?" Instantly the brunette was hugging the blonde, tightly to provide comfort. "What happened?"

"I-I didn't know." Roxas sobbed, burying his head in his brother's shoulder. "I-I thought…"

"She was different? Well now we know she's a poser."

"What happened?" Riku broke in, confused as hell to why Roxas came home sobbing.

"She wanted sex!" Roxas choked out. "That's all she wanted. Sex. I-I went into her room, and she was wearing almost nothing. She wanted sex."

Then he felt numb. He wanted nothing more than to forget this night, and climb into his bed and sleep. He stopped crying, as if he ran out of tears.

He liked her. He still did. That's why it hurt so much. But if he really liked her, why wasn't he turned on by her?

He felt nothing but disgust when he looked at her.

"Get some sleep." Sora said, pulling away. "It'll all be better."

"No it won't. I'm so stupid." Roxas grumbled sullenly. "Nothing will ever be the same."

"Go to sleep. Now." Sora looked sternly at Roxas. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

The weird thing about Sora was that he was normally very childish, but in the most desperate situations, he sure as hell pulled through. He never disappointed.

"Sorry, Riku." Roxas whispered, walking stiffly into his room.

Everything looked the same. But he didn't feel the same. He felt like Namine took something out of him and ripped it out like a savage beast.

"It's summer, Roxas!" Roxas heard Sora shout from the living room. "You have a long time before you have to see that _slut_ again. Don't you worry."

Roxas fell onto his bed, not caring about his clothes. He only closed his eyes, and went right to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Yes. I know. No Axel. Tis a shame, isn't it? He won't be in the beginning chapters, but he WILL come in. You'll see words from him in the beginning, you just won't see him. **

**Like? **

**Hate? **

**Let me know! But if you hate it, take it easy on me -.-" Reviews are my food. I want this to turn into an amazing story. **

**Also, want to know why I titled this Paper Gangsta? I was inspired by Lady Gaga's song, Paper Gangsta, which is talking about her meeting a man who tried to buy her love and was being fake. I just thought it matched the story. And no, Axel will not be a gangsta so don't think he will. If you didn't know, I'm a big fan of Lady Gaga and her work. So I named her song with my story. Here's the part of the lyrics that relate to the song: "I'm looking for for love, not an empty page, full of stuff that means nothing but you've been played." **

**Anyway, this is the PROLOGUE. So it's short. The other chapters will be WAY longer, trust me. I'll update quickly because I have a sudden fetish for Kingdom Hearts. Actually, I'm working on the first chapter. I can't wait to get started! **

**Until then, see you all later! **

**:)SmilinForYa(: **


	2. Beach

When Roxas woke up, he didn't know the time. He just knew that he didn't feel like getting out of bed. He felt like lying there all day, and just staring at the ceiling. The fan above him was on, at a slow, leisure pace, giving him little fresh air. His window shades shut out the sunlight, making his room just dim instead of full of sunshine.

But he knew he had to get out of bed. No doubt his father had chores for him to do.

He yawned into his hand, feeling his eyes wrinkle from sleep in the corners. He wiped at his eyes slowly, awakening from the world of sleep.

He felt like doing nothing.

Then she returned to his mind.

He felt that twinge in his heart again—the feelings of betrayal returning like a whiplash. How could he have been so naïve? Namine always wore that God-awful short dress, and high heels. But she never said a swear word, nor did you ever hear anything about her whereabouts. She seemed like she had a beautiful, pure soul. Now Roxas knew she was a faker. She was everything _but_ beautiful.

With a groan, Roxas stood up, his shoulders crying out in discomfort. His neck hurt when he turned it. Did he have a crick in his neck? It hurt like hell when he tried to look to the left. Roxas winced, rubbing the back of his neck, and rummaged through his drawer. He didn't care when he took off his shirt, disposing it onto the floor, and took off his pants. The good shirt he just bought lay, wrinkled, and his good jeans didn't look so new. But he didn't care. Normally he did. He'd put them away later. He just had to wake up.

He found one of his old t-shirts, a plain black shirt, and some old, baggy jeans. He looked them over casually. He hadn't worn them in ages. The jeans were faded with holes in the middle, and the shirt was wrinkled. But who was he trying to impress? It was summer—he had nowhere to go. The only people he'd see would be his father, Sora, and Riku.

He slid the shirt over him, feeling it fit him snugly, and the jeans felt extra baggy but he didn't care. He walked stiffly to the door, feeling like a zombie, and opened it.

Sunlight peered in like a great flash. Roxas squinted his eyes, feeling as if he was coming out of the underworld or something.

He knew his hair was sticking straight up. He knew he must've looked like hell, but he felt like it.

"Hey Rox," Roxas's father, Cloud Strife, who looked almost exactly like Roxas, found Roxas in the hallway. Cloud smiled. He knew what happened to his son from Sora, and he decided to go easy on him today. "Could you take out the trash?"

"Sure." Roxas staggered down the hallway, and he then realized he wore his shoes to sleep but all he had on was his socks. With a scowl, he took them off and tossed them onto the couch, reminding himself to remind himself later to put them away.

He picked up the big bag of trash in the kitchen, its extra weight making his arm muscles, which weren't big at all, work. He only pursed his lips, and made his way to the front yard.

Everything was the same.

The neighborhood was quiet, as always, with the occasional singing of the birds. Cars passed by without a care, and joggers jogged their route down the sidewalk. Roxas drug the trash bag to the metal trash can, lugging it into it with a grunt. Okay, he wasn't muscular. He didn't lift weights. So when it came to carrying heavy things, it took him some time.

"Roxas!" Roxas turned to see Sora running at him, with Riku hot on his tails. "Come to the beach with us."

"I don't know. I have some chores to do." Going to the beach with Sora and Riku was a big deal. Sora's beach was a little private beach disconnected from the overall island of Destiny Islands. Riku, Kairi, and Sora discovered the island long ago, but Roxas chose to stay away. Besides, they had to take these rafts just to get there. They used to spend days there, doing God knows what, and they still take weekends to go there. Only they, and Tidas, Wakka, Selphie, and Roxas, though he rarely went, would go. Everyone else just stayed away.

"Dad said he'll give you some slack." Sora's eyes widened, his begging about to come. Roxas mentally prepared himself. Sora was talented when it came to guilt trips. "Please?"

"I just changed. I don't feel like doing it again." Roxas muttered.

"We don't have to go swimming! We could race or something."

Riku rolled his eyes. "We all know who'd win."

Sora ignored Riku's comment. "Seriously. You could wear those. Look what I'm wearing." Sora was wearing some casual, blue jeans with a simple white t-shirt. Riku smirked, and stuck one of his caps on Sora. Sora's hair bundled up around the cap, his bangs hanging mysteriously in his eyes. For some reason, Riku found it "sexy" when Sora wore his caps. Roxas found it weird, since Riku was never seen wearing a cap. Perhaps he bought them just so Sora could wear them?

Sora looked much younger in the cap. Especially with that goofy grin and those big, blue eyes that the Strife family always had. "Please, Rox?"

Roxas sighed, knowing he'd give in eventually. "Is Kairi going?"

"No. I decided we should have a man day. You know how girls always have those girl days when they watch soap operas and cry?"

Roxas and Riku blinked. Together they both replied, "No."

"Well, you know what I mean." Sora blushed. Roxas knew Sora looked downright adorable to the girls, especially with that damned cap on. No wonder why Riku was always on edge when they were in public. "Come on—I'll pay you my entire allowance."

Now that had to be a lie.

"Fine. I'll go." Roxas sighed, and Sora jumped in the air, punching it animatedly.

"Yes! Did you hear that Riku? He's coming with us!"

"I heard him."

"Come on!" Sora bounded on the sidewalk, taking off a few feet. Roxas and Riku followed him, Roxas sticking his hands into his pockets.

This was the same way to Namine's house.

"You still thinking about her?" Riku asked, glancing at Roxas.

Sora was at a distance now, but he didn't wait up for them. He knew where Riku lived; he lived right down the block.

"Yeah."

"Screw her." Riku grinned. "She wasn't that pretty anyway."

"She was beautiful." Roxas corrected weakly.

"It was a lie. All of it. She knew that guys like girls who are "beautiful". Like Twilight or something." Riku shrugged. "I'm not saying that _all_ girls are like that. I'm just saying that you should probably get your mind off of her."

"It won't be easy."

Riku lightly punched Roxas. Roxas flinched away, rubbing his shoulder. To be honest, that _did_ hurt. "See? You're too soft." Riku poked Roxas's shoulder, where there was absolutely no muscle apparent. "You're all skin and bones. Well not _that_ skinny. But you're soft. Maybe this will make you stronger."

Roxas glanced at Riku's muscular torso, the muscles making his shoulders broad and wide. He knew there was well-toned abs underneath the muscle shirt he wore. Riku was part of the swimming team, the star at that, and he worked out every single day. He also liked Baseball.

Roxas looked away, frowning. His father always wanted him to do sports, but Roxas just couldn't do them. Cloud was a football lover, but now he was a police officer. The ladies loved him because of his charming yet serious grin that spoke authority. Girls liked the dominating kind of guys. And ever since Sora turned gay, it seemed like Roxas had a lot of pressure. He had to carry on the Strife name.

That was why, at times, Roxas was jealous of Sora. While Sora lived a carefree, happy life, Roxas was always stressed out. He had to make perfect grades to impress his father. He felt guilty, for Cloud wanted some kind of son who was a little like him. A son who was athletic, a son to play catch with and such. So he tried making up for it, which added a lot of hassle to his already stressful life.

Pretty soon they all reached Riku's little mustang. Riku had great pride in the car. If anyone so much dented it, he'd go after them. Sora sat up front, Riku drove, and Roxas had to himself the whole backseat.

Destiny Islands was a happy little town. It was always shining, people always went to the beach, and there never was a trouble in the world.

Until now.

And Roxas could feel the depression eating at him. He didn't know why it hurt so much. First of all, he and Namine weren't even dating. And second of all, he wasn't even turned on by her. So why did he feel so confused and hurt?

There was something else. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey Rox?"

"What?"

"Aunt Aerith wants a photo of us. Could you take a picture of yourself and send it to me?"

Roxas frowned and leaned back into the seat. "Not right now. I look like crap."

"Who cares? You really think Aunt Aerith cares?"

Roxas knew Sora was right. But he didn't feel like taking pictures of himself. "Not right now."

"_Now_." Sora insisted. "She wants them pronto."

"Fine." Roxas controlled his frustration, took his phone in front of his face, not caring how he looked, and took a picture. He didn't even look at the picture. He typed in his aunt's number, though he forgot it halfway.

"Wait. What's your number?"

"Um, 124 342 6782." Sora replied, not really paying attention. He was turning up the radio.

Roxas sent the number. He knew Sora's phone would go off once he got it. But after a few minutes, Sora checked his phone. He still didn't get it.

"Rox? I didn't get it."

"Then the connection must be messed up."

Sora started laughing. "Oops. I gave you the wrong number."

_"What_? Whose number did you give me?"

"Well I kind of switched two of the numbers. Instead of it being 67 it's supposed to be _76_." Sora smiled sheepishly. "Oh well. I'm sure the person won't mind."

Roxas inwardly wanted to choke his twin brother, but he ignored that overly violent urge, and resent the photo to the _right_ number. Sure enough Sora got the picture.

Sora flashed Roxas a thumbs up. "Nice photo, Rox. You look like a model."

Everyone in the Strife family thought Roxas would be bound to be a male model when he grew up. Of course Cloud didn't approve of the idea, and told them he was going to do something better. Roxas had the looks apparently, and the skinniness to be a model. It must be those blue eyes. And his thick, manageable hair.

Roxas took a moment to look back at his photo. There he was, with a serious expression, his blonde bangs hanging limply in his eyes. He didn't look happy. Maybe that was because he wasn't happy.

Ashamed of the picture, Roxas deleted it and stuck his phone into his pocket.

The beach still didn't sound fun right now.

* * *

><p>Riku, Sora, and Roxas were given their rafts that they've had all their life. They were made of wood, and made by their grandfather.<p>

Well, Sora and Roxas were given a raft. Riku just shared with Sora, which Sora didn't mind.

They all dumped the rafts into the water, and climbed in. In minutes, they hit land at the private island, seeing the various forts they built themselves. There was bridge they built to another really tiny island, where Riku, Sora, and Kairi used to sit to watch the sunset awhile ago. Riku and Sora used to also wrestle around there.

There were many wooden "buildings". And there were palm trees everywhere.

They all went into the cave and drew pictures with tiny, white rocks. Of course they could erase pictures with a wet rag. A long time ago, when Sora and Kairi liked each other, they drew a picture of each other giving each other a paopu fruit, which is something romantic but Roxas couldn't remember. Now, Sora erased that and drew Riku instead of Kairi. Kairi didn't mind, she had her eyes on Tidus—the star blitzball player at school.

Roxas didn't know what to draw. He wrote lyrics of songs on the wall, not finding any of this "fun", unlike Sora and Riku, who were laughing and goofing off the entire time.

Roxas nearly screamed when his phone went off, signaling a text message. Inside the cave, the sound echoed off the wall, returning to Roxas's eyes twice as loud. He cringed, took out his phone—expecting Cloud—and was surprised when he saw the "wrong" number staring back at him.

Great. Now he was going to have to explain to them that he sent the "angry" picture to someone else.

But once he opened the text, all he saw was:

**Ever consider modeling? ;) **

Roxas furrowed his brow. He could feel his cheeks burn at the text message, and shook it off. It was probably some girl who had nothing better to do.

He replied back:

**I get that a lot.**

Once it was sent, that was when Roxas realized that he forgot to apologize to the person. Oh well. Maybe the person knew he sent it to the wrong person.

But in seconds, they texted him back. **I can see why.**

Roxas rarely texted people. But for some reason, either he was _extremely_ bored, or overly curious, he replied. **It's the eyes, isn't it? **

He meant to be sarcastic. But over text messages, you could never know. He didn't even bother putting his phone down, for in mere seconds, the phone signaled another message.

**They have a part. But I think it's more of your expression, you know? Looks aren't everything. **

Roxas raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding why the unknown person told him that.

"Hey, Rox," Sora caught his attention. "Tell me which picture is better. His, or mine."

Roxas walked over, stuffing his phone back into his pocket, and looked at the pictures. Of course both of them were terrible, but Riku's was slightly better.

"Sorry, but Riku's is better." Riku smirked victoriously, while Sora pouted.

"But he always _wins_!"

"Got that right." Riku shot back, smirking. "Always have, always will."

Without even thinking, Roxas texted the person back. **I know what you mean. Sometimes looks can deceive. **

Yes he was referring to Namine. But he couldn't help it—it just came to him like random.

He wasn't at all surprised when his phone let out another noise. **Sometimes something so "beautiful" can turn out to be very "ugly". **

Roxas's eyes widened. It was like the person was speaking his mind, from past experiences. He felt a little disturbed, and put his phone back into his pocket after switching the cellular device onto silence so it wouldn't distract him.

He sighed, and began drawing something random, like Riku and Sora were.

* * *

><p>They didn't get back to the house until it was nighttime. Cloud didn't mind; he was already on duty. He let a note saying that he had some TV dinners in the fridgerator. Thankfully, they all ate at Riku's before they got back so they weren't hungry.<p>

"Told you it wouldn't be that bad." Sora said smugly, turning on the TV. He immediately began watching cartoons.

Roxas sat on the other couch, taking out his phone. He looked back over the texts he got from the strange number, and he wondered what else he could say. Why was he even replying?

Something urged him to. It must be curiosity.

**Or something innocent can be not innocent. **

They never replied for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Well there's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it. I got SEVEN reviews for ONE chapter. Holy cow guys! That's amazing. Thank you all so much! I'm getting fatter with all the food I'm getting :3 **

**You'll see more texts from the "unknown" person in the next chapter. Poor Roxas gets a little curious at times ;) **

**Like it? **

**Hate it? **

**You know what to do! Let me know. But if you hated it, please take it easy on me. **

**Here's a shout out to all my beautiful reviewers: **

P5hng-Me-A'Wy: I felt terrible for Roxas in the prologue. :( thanks for the review! It means a lot to me.

littleducklinglove: Aw thanks! You rock! That was my least favorite part, too. But sometimes a little drama can lead to something good.

lady faine or Sunny Side of Cookies: Thanks for the review! I put your sister's account AND your account. Didn't know which to put so I put both ^.^ YAY! WE BOTH HAVE SUDDEN FETISHED :D

Moe10: Yes Roxas is innocent ;) makes it more exciting, eh?

somegirlyouknow: Like your pen name. xD How'd you come up with that? Yeah I know. I wanted to shock people with Namine and stuff. I see that it worked!

Zorrina93: Thank you so much! Your review meant a lot to me. I hope you liked this chapter :)

Salvi: YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really, really, REALLY hope you liked this chapter.

**Oh, and I know the beginning may be "boring" because there's no Axel, but I really want to build up Roxas's character, you know? It'll get way more intense as more chapters come, I promise :D I hope you all stick with me. **

**Also, if you have time again, leave me some food. I wanna get fat :3 **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	3. To be gay?

"ROXAS!"

Roxas was rudely woken up by Sora, who literally sprung all the way from the door, and landed right on top of the dozing blonde. The said blonde didn't even register anything, until he saw Sora's smiling face inches from his.

"Sora," Roxas grumbled, still half asleep, "what are you _doing_?"

"Guess what time it is?" Sora asked eagerly. Roxas didn't reply; instead, he turned his head to escape his twin brother's disturbing stare. "Rox?"

"Go away." Roxas mumbled, closing his eyes to fall back asleep.

Sora pouted and bounced on the bed, the entire frame shaking violently. Roxas's eyes widened, holding on for dear life. If he hadn't done so, he'd be on the floor right now.

"Let's go out to eat some breakfast!" Sora demanded, bouncing harder. Roxas was instantly awake, and he tried with all his might to shove Sora off. It didn't work. "Come on! I want some pancakes."

"Then go without me!" Roxas snapped.

"No." Sora stopped the shaking and nuzzled Roxas. "You're my older brother."

Roxas paused. "Riku's not coming?"

"He has practice. I think we could have a little bonding time."

Roxas wasn't convinced. "You just want those pancakes. I'm not stupid, Sora."

"Fine!" Sora finally got off the bed. Roxas saw that his brother was already dressed, while he was still in his pajamas. "Let's go, sleepy head."

Roxas knew Sora was as stubborn as a mule. When he wanted something—he'll never give up.

"Whatever." Roxas yawned and sat up, stretching like a cat.

"We're leaving in five minutes." Sora concluded, leaving the room. Roxas could hear Sora talking to Cloud.

First Roxas took a shower, and fixed his hair for the day. He then got dressed, putting the clothes he dumped yesterday into the dirty hamper. He found some matching socks and put them on, along with some shoes. In five minutes exactly, he was ready to go.

Cloud was drinking some coffee with Sora, who was begging for some.

"Sorry, Sora." Cloud said, not giving in. "But you're too hyper. Giving you coffee would, well, be very unhealthy."

"But I like the smell." Sora insisted.

"Let's go." Roxas said, walking into the room. Sora turned his attention away from the coffee, and grabbed his phone.

"Pancakes here we come!" Sora said, too loudly for Cloud's taste.

Cloud snapped in irritation, "Sora, tune down your voice. Jesus."

Sora winced. Cloud wasn't a morning person, like Roxas. Sora seemed to be the only one who was bright and awake in the mornings.

"Take your phones." Cloud added. "So you can call me if anything happens."

Roxas found his phone on the table and stuffed it into his pocket. He and Sora headed out, walking on the sidewalk. Normally Roxas would ride his skateboard if he went somewhere, but Sora didn't know how to ride skateboards.

"Isn't this great?" Sora nudged Roxas with a grin. "We're going to spend the morning together."

"Like I said, those pancakes are your only interest." Roxas replied.

"They're part of my interest." Sora looked away. "So I talked to Kairi yesterday and she said that Namine wants to talk to you."

Roxas groaned. He just got his mind off of her!

"Apparently she's really sorry." Sora continued. "And Kairi said she really likes you. She thinks she messed up."

"To be honest, I don't like her anymore." Roxas admitted. It was true. Whenever he thought of her, he felt sick. Sick to the stomach, like he was thinking of dog poo or something. He no longer felt any attraction to her whatsoever. Hell, he wasn't even sure they could still be friends, knowing what her ass looked like.

"Really?" Sora looked shocked. "But I thought you said she was the one?"

"I was wrong."

"So…Namine wanted to come over to our house and talk to you. To apologize." Sora looked very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"She can come. But I'll tell her I don't like her anymore."

"How come you don't like her?"

"I just don't."

Sora knew Roxas didn't want to say anymore, so he quickly pointed ahead and exclaimed, "LOOK! There's a squirrel!"

Like Sora said, a squirrel ran up the tree, terrified of the two boys. Roxas merely blinked, while Sora laughed.

"How come it's afraid of is?" Sora asked.

Roxas shrugged.

Since there was nothing else to do, Roxas casually took out his phone and turned the screen on. Hm. That mysterious person had texted him in one in the morning.

**Depends on what you mean by "innocent", Blondie. **

Blondie? Roxas stared at the screen like it was a puzzle. Did she just call him…blondie?

Should he text back?

What the hell. He didn't know the girl, nor did he ever think he'd get to see her, though she could live right down the block. So he texted her back.

**I mean when a girl seems different than all the others, and she turns out like all the rest. I'm so confused now. **

Seconds after that, there was a reply.

**Confused? Define confused. **

Roxas glanced at Sora, who was walking with a bounce in his step. He was busy looking up at the trees.

**I don't know…just confused. Now, whenever I think of her, I feel sick. Like I'm disgusted. **

Roxas sighed. Great, he blew it. Now the girl was going to think he was crazy _and_ stupid. He was almost afraid to look at the text when his phone vibrated. Nonetheless, he looked at it.

**Maybe you're gay.**

The words stared back at him.

Roxas dropped his phone. Sora stopped to look at his brother, who looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Rox?" Sora asked.

Roxas just stared ahead. Gay.

Gay.

Gay.

The words echoed in his mind. Gay was when a boy liked _boys_. Roxas wasn't gay. He couldn't be gay! He had to carry on the family's _name_ for Pete's sake. That meant he had to have kids. With a _girl_, not a guy.

Cloud was already disappointed in Sora for turning gay. Roxas just couldn't be gay. He couldn't. He liked girls. He loved their boobs, and their soft skin and their soft voices. He—

-was already feeling sick from the thought of a girl.

Was he…gay?

Was that why he felt so confused?

Roxas glanced at Sora. Sora looked like a typical guy, and he was gay. Riku was a girl's dream—and he was gay! They were awesome people, and they were gay.

Was he a bad person because he was gay?

Roxas shook his head. No. He wasn't gay. He was born straight, and he'd die a straight man.

"I, um, just saw a weird bird." Roxas said, making up an excuse. "Sorry, let's keep going."

The two continued their trek to the diner. They found a booth next to the window, and a waitress came up to them.

"What can I get you two boys?"

"The biggest pancakes you have!" Sora said excitedly, not even looking at the menu.

Roxas looked at the girl. She had blonde hair, pulled into a long ponytail. Most guys would find her hot and pretty. But when he looked her over, he felt bored. And sick at the same time.

_Maybe you're gay. _

No. He wasn't gay. That was ridiculous.

"I'll have an omelet." Roxas said passively.

"Aw come on, Rox!" Sora said. "Get a pancake. They're good, with syrup and stuff."

"No. An omelet, please." Roxas smiled at the girl.

She winked at the twins. "Are you two brothers?"

"Twins." Roxas and Sora replied in unison. The girl looked stunned, while they were used to that happening.

She laughed. "Well I'm Rikku. You're order will be right up." She walked away.

"So what kind of bird did you see?" Sora asked Roxas, fiddling with the menu out of boredom.

"A weird one."

Roxas took out his phone and looked at the text. Those insulting words stared at him, as if mocking him. He glared at the screen, wishing they would just disappear.

He used to have nightmares about him turning gay. They were always about his ancestor who would look down on him in disappointment since he wouldn't get married to a girl. And there was always Sora, who was proud and with his husband, living a happy life. Roxas had all the pressure.

So he couldn't be gay. It wasn't an option.

So why did he find those words so insulting? Was it because they were…true?

"Was it big?" Sora pressed on.

"No."

"Small?"

"In between."

In between. He was like the bird—in between. He had to be straight, yet he felt…like he was _almost_ gay.

Okay maybe he was gay. What would happen then? Cloud would get pissed off and more disappointed in his children. Sora would probably be happy for him, and most of the girls at school would be surprised.

"So it wasn't big," Sora said, "and it wasn't small."

"Exactly." Roxas shifted in his seat, and lowered his voice. "Hey. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Sora had no idea what was going on.

"What would you do if I was…gay?"

Sora blinked. Roxas expected him to smile and be all happy, or congratulate him. But all Sora did was stare at him.

So Roxas panicked. "I-I know, it's stupid. I know Dad's going to be pissed off at me. But I'm so confused. Whenever I think of a girl, I feel sick. I feel bored and disgusted."

"Roxas."

"And then I think of boys and I get those butterflies. And I'm so jealous of you because you get to be gay when I can't!"

"Roxas." Sora silenced Roxas, who looked scared. "Being gay isn't bad. It's who we are. If you're gay, then Dad shouldn't be mad. He should accept who you are. What makes you happy." He paused. "And I went through this confusion, trust me, while I was with Kairi. But you have to come to a standing point, you know? I guess the Namine thing kind of woke you up." He then grinned slyly. "So. You're gay, huh?"

Roxas felt his cheeks blush. _I am so dead when I get home. _

"Yeah. I guess I am."

For once, those words weren't so bad. In fact, they made him feel better.

"Promise me you won't tell Dad." Roxas demanded.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. But when do you plan on telling him the truth? It's not good lying to him, Rox."

"I know." Roxas sighed and leaned back into the sofa. "It's just…I don't know if I can handle his anger right now."

"How do you know he'll get angry?"

Roxas shot Sora a "duh" look. Sora agreed.

"So you're officially gay? That's pretty fast—I mean, you realized that in _three_ days. That must've took a lot of thinking."

Or a couple of texts.

Speaking of texts.

Roxas took out his phone and decided to message back the person. **Yeah. Guess what? I think I'm gay. **

He felt proud. Prouder than being straight. It wasn't so bad being gay.

Until people would call him "fag" at school. Roxas frowned. That didn't sound very promising.

**I had a feeling. Guess what? I'm gay, too. **

Roxas's eyes popped out of his head. HE WAS TALKING TO A GUY! He thought he was talking to a _girl!_

Holy—

"Rox? Can you hand me a pillow?"

Roxas felt like he was hyperventilating. His chest was moving rapidly from his fast breathing, his skin got all pale, and he knew his eyes were bright red.

He was "talking" to a _guy_ this entire time?

**You're a guy?**

Roxas texted him back, not thinking properly.

He got a reply.

**Last time I checked, yeah. **

Great. Not only did Roxas find out he was gay, he also found out his mysterious texter was a guy!

Roxas texted back.

**What's your name? **

His phone vibrated almost instantly.

**Tell me your name first, blondie. **

Roxas never thought he could text _this_ fast.

**Roxas. Now tell me your name. **

Another reply.

**Hmmm. Nice name. Eh, I don't want to tell you my name. I'm too lazy to tell you. **

Roxas threw his phone at the wall. Sadly, it didn't break. It only landed, safely, onto the ground.

Sora looked at Roxas in shock. He had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes, but Roxas seemed to be playing some kind of intense game on his phone. Little did he know that he was texting someone.

"Stupid phone!" Roxas blurted.

"I guess you get into the games." Sora observed. "I do, too. But not that much into it."

Roxas grabbed his phone, and ran into his room without another word. He replied to the texter.

**Jerk. **

**_I'm no jerk. I just don't give my name to random people }:D _**

**I didn't want to know your name anyway. So see if I care. **

**_Oh you care. I can tell you do. _**

**How? **

**_I have ways. Got it memorized? _**

Roxas stared at the screen. Got it memorized?

**Is that a saying? **

**_You can say so. But I invented it. See, I'm a genius who invents things. Ha. _**

**No you aren't. **

**_Got that right. They say Einstein copies my math homework. That's how smart I am. _**

**I doubt that.**

**_Aw don't be a hater! I know I'm lying, but who doesn't lie? _**

**Nobody doesn't lie. **

**_See my point? _**

**Whatever. **

**_So how's it like being gay? Fun, right? _**

**It's…confusing. I just found out today. **

**_Let me guess. I'm the one who "woke you up"? _**

**…shut up. **

**_Oh! I was right! Score for me. Anyway, you'll find that being gay is fun. Guys aren't little tricksters like girls. Well, some are, but not most of them are. _**

**Okay. **

**_Anyway, I need to take a shower. I'll talk to you when I'm out ;) _**

**Tmi. **

Roxas lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

"Roxas! Now can you hand me those pillows?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Hello people! Here's the second chapter to "Paper Gangsta"! I hope you all liked it. **

**Seriously. I'm obese now. All this food is KILLING me! But keep it coming :3 I like being obese. **

**Here's a shout out to all my beautiful reviewers: **

rexroy101: Same here :/

Salvi: I think you know who it is now in the chapter, _got it memorized_? xD

sgofyyah13: I updated! :D

CommandoMomo: I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! Just thought I'd let you know ^.^

somegirlyouknow: I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks so much for your review; it meant a lot to me.

littleducklinglove: Oops! Sorry. I'm not a perfect person, nor do I claim to be. But thanks for letting me know now so I don't be repetitive again :)

ababydinorawredatme: Your pen name is...unique. I LIKE IT!

Hanari8: Aw thanks! YOU ROCK!

DorkFace: Haha love your pen name! And thanks. I just thought of it out of nowhere. :D

Melodious Echo of Oblivion: Wow. Love your pen name. Oops one in the morning? That's really late, er, really EARLY in the morning xD

J.R Jenx: I'm talented? (gasp) I'm flattered! Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!

P5hng-Me-A'Wy: Hahaha thanks! I hope you liked this chapter. I was mad fun to write }:D

Zorrina93: (takes love and cherishes it) Haha. Thanks. I have a fetish for Kingdom Hearts, I don't know why.

Might Whale: Oh ho ho! You are a might whale! Lol thanks for the review. Here's a cookie, you lovely whale. (gives cookie)

Kaoru-chibimaster: Aw that's stinks! It does that to me all the time. But thanks for the review anyway. I don't mind! Yeah, I know :/

Moe10: Hahaha you predicted right!

**Thank you all for the plentiful reviews. Gawd. I had a LOT. More? I'm getting hungry again :3 **

**Anyway, don't know when the next chapter will be out. But it'll be quick, I promise :) **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	4. Get to the Choppa

Really quick guys, I need to explain the difference in Roxas's texts and Axel's.

Here's how Axel's texts will look like. Notice they are bold AND slanted:

**_Hi there. _**

Here's Roxas. Notice how they are just BOLD.

**Hello there. **

Hope that fixes the confusion! :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey. You awake? <em>**

**Yeah.**

**_Good. Sup? _**

**Laying down, listening to music. **

**_Oohh what kind? ;) _**

**My favorite band of all time. **

**_What's the band called? _**

**Oblivion. They're pretty awesome. **

**_They're not as good as my favorite band, Organization 13. _**

**Pfft. I've heard of those amateurs :p **

**_Amateurs? I've been to all of their concerts and they sound better than the cd's. I went to an Oblivion concert once for my b-day, and let me tell you, they sound like shit. And that's putting it nicely. _**

**You go to concerts? **

**_They're my thing. Something I always look forward to. _**

**Ugh. Concerts are full of couples making out and doing pot right in front of you. **

**_Got that right! :D _**

**It's disgusting. **

**_Aw don't be a hater! Be a lover! _**

**O.o**

**_Hehe kidding about the lover part. But like I said don't be a hater! _**

**So you do pot? **

**_Hell no. I used to do it, but then got bored. Now I play Nintendo ^.^ _**

**…Nintendo? **

**_Yeah, you know, the game system? Don't judge me! It's also because I got banned from going to bars. I'm underage, you see, and someone finally noticed. So I'm on probation for two loooong months. _**

**Ok? **

**_You're not much of a talker, are ya? _**

**I guess not. **

**_I'll get you to talk. _**

**O.O**

**_…Talk! _**

**T.T**

**_…please? Talk! Say something! Stop making those dumb faces. _**

**:D **

**_Fine! Two can play at this game! _**

**^o^**

**_-.- _**

**_=) _**

**(: **

**:3 **

**_Okay stop! I don't know anymore faces. _**

**Fine, fine. **

**_So do you play Nintendo? _**

**Sometimes. Maybe if I'm extremely bored. **

**_Picky. What do you do on your free time, Mr. Hater? _**

**I like to skateboard. **

**_Ohhh an adrenaline junkie? _**

**Not exactly. **

**_I'll bet I can skateboard better than you ;) _**

**Wanna bet? **

**_Bring it on! _**

**Five bucks I can do more tricks than you in a minute. **

**_It's on like DONKEY KONG! _**

**?**

**_Oh. You probably don't know who Donkey Kong is. _**

**No…I do.**

**_You know what? I'll bet you look pretty damn cute riding a skateboard. _**

**Huh? **

**_You probably look cute on a skateboard. _**

Roxas stared down at the text. His stomach had butterflies. Was he…_flirting_ with him? Should he flirt back?

It's been three days since the mysterious person first texted him—two days since he realized that he was gay. He felt so much better about it. Sure he still found girls pretty, he wasn't absolutely disgusted by them like he first was because of his raw realization, but he just wasn't attracted to them. Girls were beautiful creatures, he just discovered that he liked guys better.

Of course Sora was so proud of this realization. Though he was true to his word about not telling Cloud, he was always looking for a "boyfriend" for Roxas. Roxas thought that was absurd. Just because he was gay didn't mean he wanted a boyfriend this instant!

He just woke up to find a text from the person. And he was always compelled to text them back, no matter how busy he was. It was weird.

**Er, thanks? **

**_;D I wanna see you on a skateboard! _**

Roxas didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. He barely knew this guy. He didn't know what he looked like, or even his name for crying out loud. All he knew was that he played Nintendo and liked going to concerts. Oh and he got banned from bars and was on probation. But that was it.

The rest of the days they just had boring conversations, though Roxas secretly still found them interesting. Maybe it was because he'd probably never meet the other person, or that there was hope that maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to see him?

He didn't tell Sora about his texter. Sora would freak out and try to get them together.

**Gotta go. Bye. **

**_=( Damn. Buh bye! _**

Today felt like a lazy day. Roxas was laying on the couch after texting his texter, and Sora ran through the front door with Riku.

"ROXAS!" Sora called, very loudly. Roxas jumped, covering his ears.

"Jesus Christ, Sora! I'm right _here_!"

"Oh. There he is, Riku!" Sora got in front of Roxas, and pulled Riku next to him. "Show him, Riku. Show him!"

"Sora—" Riku protested.

"—please?" Sora demanded, giving Riku that pleading face Roxas couldn't even deny.

"It's stupid." Riku explained to Roxas. "I don't know why he finds it so funny."

"It _is_ funny!"

"Fine." Riku cleared his throat and put on a serious face. "Get to the chopper!"

Sora busted out laughing, clutching his stomach. Roxas just stared.

"Was…that an impersonation of Arnold Schwarzenegger?"

"Yeah." Riku mumbled.

Sora was still laughing. "It-it's so funny! He says it just like him! Don't you think, Rox?"

"Er, sure I guess." Roxas felt his stomach growl. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Oh!" Sora raised his hand like he had a question. Roxas didn't think much of it—Sora always did that. "I'll make something awesome!"

Riku asked, "Sora the only thing you can make is cereal."

"I can make a sandwich!"

Roxas heard the door open and Kairi strolled in. Kairi was another beautiful girl, and for some reason, she reminded him of Namine. They had the same eyes and facial features. It was weird.

Kairi was a petite girl with auburn hair. She had wide, blue eyes that many guys found attractive, and a gentle, curious kind of face. No wonder why Sora used to be in love with her. She was a great friend, no matter how much anyone could deny it.

"Hi guys!" She greeted with a big smile. Roxas wondered if she always just walked into their house without knocking. Come to think of it, a lot of people did that.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, glomping her onto the floor. Kairi yelped as Sora fell on her, hugging her tightly. Riku chuckled.

"Hi to you, too, Sora!" Kairi giggled. Sora got off, offering her a hand. She took it gratefully.

"Hello, Roxas." Kairi smiled at Roxas. Roxas smiled back.

"Hey, Kairi."

"I wanted to invite you all to a party." Kairi started. "It's on Friday. Remember when I told you my older brother was coming here to move in with me? Well he's coming on Friday and I wanted to throw a welcome party for him."

"That's so cool!" Sora gushed. "Want me to bring anything to the party? Food? Cupcakes?"

"Are you obsessed with food?" Riku asked teasingly. Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

Kairi laughed. "You're welcome to bring whatever you want. Of course you don't have to; we'll have plenty of food." By the look on Sora's face, Roxas knew Sora was going to try to bake brownies or something. He was determined.

"Thanks for inviting us." Roxas said.

"I just want my brother to, you know, feel welcome." Kairi said. "He's been having a hard time in Hollow Bastion. My mom wants him to stay with us for awhile, to get him away and to be able to finish school here. My dad doesn't really care."

Kairi's parents divorced a long time ago. Everyone knew she lived with her mother—who was the nicest woman you could ever meet. She was the spitting image of her daughter. Roxas briefly wondered if Kairi's older brother had her eyes.

"Reno, my dad, isn't the most responsible person in the world." Kairi explained. "But I love him. He's my dad, you know? He's just kind of…immature? And he's rubbing off on Axel, my brother."

"So his name's Axel?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I think he's looking forward to come here." Kairi said. "He's never been to a beach or anything."

"Never been to a beach?" Sora squeaked in horror.

"Well I need to go let other people know." Kairi smiled and hugged Sora and Riku. Roxas kind of backed up, feeling awkward. Kairi turned to Roxas with a smile. "Don't run away, Roxas. Just because you're gay doesn't mean I can't hug you."

"I didn't say that." Roxas mumbled, blushing madly. He saw Sora grin stupidly behind him. Damn. Sora told Kairi. Oh well. It would get out sooner or later.

"Don't be ashamed." Kairi whispered to Roxas. "Accept who you are. Besides, there are many great people who are gay. Riku, Sora…and also my brother." She pulled away. "I'll see you all on Friday!" She hurried out, closing the door softly behind her.

"Do you know what this means?" Sora whispered, with wide eyes.

"What?" Riku asked, confused.

"WE HAVE A PARTY ON FRIDAY!" Sora screamed, just as Cloud walked in out of the hallway. Cloud just saw Sora punching the air animatedly before he rubbed his eyes and went back to his room to escape his son's giddiness.

"Sora!" Roxas whispered, knowing Cloud wouldn't be too happy about this. "You're waking up Dad. Be quiet!"

"And I'm making cupcakes." Sora said finally with a pleased grin.

Riku said, "You'll burn them. Don't bother."

"I _won't_ burn them!"

"Friday's two days away." Roxas told Sora. "You better make sure you have all the ingredients today for cupcakes."

"Darn." Sora said, the happy look off his face. "I need an apron first."

"Fine." Roxas grabbed his wallet with a sigh. "Let's go shopping."

"YAY! SHOPPING!"

"SORA! SHUT THE HELL _UP_!" Cloud boomed from his room. Everyone jumped and ran out of the house, knowing their days would look bleak if they stayed inside.

* * *

><p>"Shopping is so fun. Don't you think, Riku?" Sora asked, holding Riku's hand as they all walked across the parking lot.<p>

"Sure."

"I hate shopping." Roxas replied. He really did. He only shopped when it was absolutely necessary, and when he did, he'd go inside, get what he needed, and got right back out. Sora, on the other hand, could spend days in a damn store. He talked to every single person he saw like they were his friends, and liked getting those big bouncy balls. They got kicked out a few times because Sora knocked down an aisle because of those balls.

"No ball this time." Roxas told Sora. Sora pouted but didn't protest.

"We need cupcake mix." Roxas said, grabbing a shopping cart. Just as he grabbed it, however, a guy ripped it from his hands.

"This is mine, dick ass." The man hissed with an ugly smirk. Roxas felt himself shaking out of fear.

"Chill out, asshole." Riku snapped angrily. Roxas knew Riku had a little temper, especially when people pulled shit on him.

Sora backed up, clutching Riku's arm as the man slowly turned around. He had a long scar on his face, and had long, black hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Fuck _you_." The man replied coldly.

"No thanks." The man glared at Riku one more time before stalking off.

Roxas grabbed another cart, hoping someone else wouldn't try to rip his head off. Riku took the cart gently, "Here. I'll pull it. But seriously guys, when someone talks to you like that, stand up for yourself. I hate it when anyone talks to you two like that. It's not right."

"But what if they have a knife?" Sora asked, standing close to Riku.

Riku smirked. "Then you're out of luck. But you need to hold your ground sometimes. You two can't just let people walk all over you."

"Sorry." Roxas grumbled, feeling weak and pathetic. He could've told the guy off, but he was so scary!

"It's alright." They all walked into the store. Sora waved into the security TV, seeing his reflection. Roxas rolled his eyes.

He decided to text someone. So he took out his phone and found that mysterious number.

**Hey.**

He didn't have to wait long. As they were approaching the section with the baking goods, the person texted back.

**_Sup, Blondie? _**

**Shopping. I hate shopping. **

**_Why?_**

**I just do. **

**_I think shopping if fun only when it's for myself. Haha. _**

**Selfish much? :p **

**_Naw. How come you're shopping? _**

**It's for groceries. **

**_Ugh. I hate getting damned groceries. That sucks._**

**Tell be about it. **

Roxas was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice behind him. The voice that changed his entire life and broke his heart at the same time.

"Roxas? I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Dun dun DUN! And here's where it'll start getting exciting people! Axel will come either next chapter or the one after that. I'll have to decide on that. **

**Also, sorry about the last chapter. I forgot to put that while they were texting that they went back to the house. God I'm an idiot. (face palms) sorry guys if I confused you! Gah, I wanted to crawl under a rock T.T **

**Anyway, here's a shout out to all my lovely reviewers: **

xMeinamix: Gah sorry! I'm so sorry! I cannot believe I did that. You have no idea how embarrassed I am! Like I said, they were supposed to go back but I didn't put it. I realized it before you said it in a review, but thanks for letting me know.

Zorrina93: Yay! Cookies! :3 I like cookies. Thanks for the review. It made my day! :D

Amissa: Aw thank you so much! I love it, too!

LifesLover: Sorry :/ I didn't mean to put down my gender. It was just that Roxas was very raw of his feelings, you know? And everything he felt was so strong that he felt "sick" when he thought about girls because he was VERY confused. I'm not saying that girls are disgusting. It was simply his raw feelings. And I also mentioned in the story that not all girls are sex craved, so try to remember that. Thanks for the review though! You rock :D and it made me smile.

caity1996102: I know xD God Axel is awesome! Thanks for your review!

CommandoMomo: Sorry if it's confusing. Hopefully I fixed those confusions in the beginning with the authors note! Thanks so much for the review :)

FanGirl72: You're AWESOME! Thanks so much for the review :D

kiiroiyuuri: Your reviews make my day brighter :D

herpaderp: His feelings were raw and he was confused. I hope it explains everything better in this chapter.

UnknownAlien: Aw thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter :3

littleducklinglove: Yay! I fixed my problem thanks to you!

Sgofyyah13: Hehehehe you'll see soon enough ;)

Moe10: Yes. Yes they need to meet! I agree with ya! Thanks so much for the review :D

P5hng-Me-A'Wy: Oops! I'm not perfect. Sorry for the mistake, and thank you for pointing it out! Thanks for the review. You've reviewed every chapter so far (sniffles) I'm so grateful.

DorkFace: Hahahahahahahaha. Your review made me laugh xD Axel was doing that. Trust me ;)

Salvi: Thanks! You're awesome :)

**Wow. I got a LOT of reviews. I'm still shocked. **

**(looks down at fat stomach) **

**I really think I'm getting obese. Oh well! I like being fat :3 more reviews? **

**I'll update ASAP. It's getting interesting ;) **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	5. Pop Tarts?

If this would've happened three days ago, Roxas would've done either two things: run away, or hurry behind Sora and Riku before addressing Namine.

But this was different. He didn't feel scared or nervous. His mind was set. Like Riku had previously mentioned, he was stronger now. Namine made him stronger. And he had to thank her for it, even though she broke his heart.

Roxas turned around. Namine was a few feet away, wearing a light blue sundress that fell lightly past her knees. It spoke of modesty. She was absolutely beautiful—like an angel. An angel. That's what Namine reminded Roxas of. An angel. She had the face of one. Her face was completely innocent with no traces of marks from today's society, or any society to be precise. She had pale skin that seemed to glow, with wide, large, blue eyes that looked like big crystals. But Roxas wasn't romantically into her this time. No. She was just beautiful. That was it.

"Roxas…" Namine hesitated, looking away for a moment. Roxas felt bad for her. She looked downright ashamed of herself. _She should. She almost lost one of her best friends over something so stupid. _And then she looked up with that dashing smile of hers, the one that had captured his heart in the first place. "…Where do I begin?"

"Don't bother." Roxas held up his hand, cracking a smile. He realized how stupid this was. All he did was see her half naked. Not such a big deal, right? But then it all made him who he really was. Besides, he didn't think he could even think about dating her now since he knew what her ass cheeks looked like.

Namine looked confused. Her eyes widened slightly due to the confusion. Roxas briefly noticed she was holding a white purse in front of her, almost like protecting herself. Was she scared like he would've been?

_She likes me_, he realized. _She still does. But how? _

"I want to thank you." Roxas began, moving closer so he wouldn't block anyone. Sora and Riku got the hint and hurried off, whispering to each other quietly. Roxas didn't want this to become a public confrontation, so he grabbed Namine's hand and hurried off to a secluded corner.

"Roxas? I'm so confused." Namine said, right when he let go of her hand at the corner.

Roxas said, "I want to thank you for several reasons. After that night, I realized something very important. I like guys. I'm not attracted to girls. I mean, you're so beautiful, but it's just not _me_. You know what I mean? Now don't get me wrong, you hurt me. I felt like everything I thought was beautiful was anything but, as if I was looking through some kind of kaleidoscope. But then I slowly realized that I was…gay."

He saw Namine open her mouth to speak, but he held up his hand to silence her. He wasn't done.

"You also made me stronger. Not by muscles, but inside. I never had something happen like that before. But I'm better now, and it doesn't hurt anymore." Roxas grabbed Namine's hand, not in a romantic gesture, but a friendly one. He looked her deep in the eyes in the most sincere way possible. "Namine. I want to be friends. I don't want this so ruin everything. I just want everything to be the way it was. I want to be your _friend_. I don't want to be your boyfriend."

He felt his heart drop when Namine's eyes grew glossy from tears. "R-Roxas. I'm sorry. I don't think we can be friends."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you." Namine whispered faintly. "I-I love you. I've loved you for so long. I don't want to be friends."

Roxas felt terrible. How was he going to deal with this? He wasn't straight anymore.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Namine breathed. Roxas hugged her to him, letting her cry softly into his shoulder. He didn't know what to do; he's never been around when a girl started to cry. But he decided he didn't like it. "I-I made a horrible mistake that night, Roxas. _I_ ruined everything. We could've…been together."

Roxas said nothing. He didn't know what to say. So he just let her cry into him, cradling her like a fragile doll. She was so _tiny_.

"I wish I could take it back." Namine confessed after awhile, her voice raspy from crying. She pulled away, her head hanging to hide her features. "Now it's too late."

"Namine…" Roxas said helpessly.

Namine broke away from Roxas, covering her face out of shame, and ran away while avoiding other people. He watched as she ran away, feeling as guilty as ever.

So she still liked him.

But he didn't like her.

He just didn't. He knew that much.

So what was he going to do?

"Rox?" Roxas turned to see Sora and Riku walking towards him. Riku was pushing a cart full of groceries. "I'm sorry. What you said was…_beautiful_." Sora sniffled. Riku put his arm around the brunette and held him close.

Roxas sighed. "I don't know what to do. I don't like her anymore."

Riku said, "Then let her think it all out. Maybe she just needs more time."

Roxas approached the cart. Something looked odd. Then he noticed it.

Roxas looked at Sora accusingly. "Sora. Take those out."

Sora looked away. "Take what out?"

Roxas picked up a box of pop tarts. "The whole cart is full of _pop tarts_!"

What he said was true. The whole grocery cart had a mountain of pop tarts of every kind.

"But I've always wanted to try every kind of pop tart!" Sora protested.

"Sora we can't afford all these. And did you forget about the cupcakes?"

Sora looked defeated. "Fine. I'll put them back."

They walked back to the pop tart aisle and Sora took some time to put all the pop tarts back. While Roxas was looking at the varieties of pop tarts, some girl tapped him on the back. He turned around.

"Yes?"

The girl smiled sweetly. "Were you the boy who made that girl run out crying?"

"Er, I guess so."

She slapped him. Roxas was stunned. The girl wagged a finger in his face angrily. "That'll teach you to ever make a girl cry. Asshole." She stomped off, muttering under her breath.

Roxas turned to Riku, who didn't notice anything. He was helping Sora put the pop tarts back.

…Did that just happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like pop tarts?<strong>

**_I hate them._**

**Why? **

**_I used to be obsessed with them. Now I like Hot Cheetos. They're HOT. _**

**I guess they are. I can barely eat one. **

**_I can eat a whole bag. I love Hot Cheetos. Yum. _**

**Is it bad to make a girl cry? **

**_Wtf, Blondie? Do I look like some kind of psychiatrist to you? _**

**No…I was just asking. **

**_Well it depends. What'd you do? _**

**I told her I didn't like her and she ran off crying. Then some lady came up to me and slapped me. **

**_The girl just needs time. She'll cry, yadda yadda. Everybody cries. It's no biggie. _**

**It is a big deal! She was crying! **

**_Have you ever seen a dog cry? _**

**….No…? **

**_Me neither. _**

**Why'd you ask that? **

**_Why not? Hmmm? _**

**Can you tell me your name now? **

**_Nope. _**

**Why? Is it embarrassing? **

**_No. I'm quite proud of it actually. _**

**So why won't you tell me? **

**_Because I like a bit of suspense. It'll ruin the fun ;) _**

**What fun? **

**_You know what I mean, Roxy. _**

Roxas stared down at the text. Did he just call him _Roxy_? He's had so many nicknames—Rox, wide-eyes, shor stuff, etc. But never Roxy.

**Idk. **

**_Like your nickname? I come up with the BEST nicknames. I pride myself with that. _**

**You have a lot of pride, don't you? **

**_Hellz yeah. _**

**Have you ever been surfing? **

**_I've never been to a beach. _**

Roxas couldn't help but think that sounded oddly familiar. Didn't Kairi say her brother had never been to a beach? Weird.

**Never been to a beach? Wooooow. **

**_Yeah I know. I don't think I'd surf though if I went. I'm more of a "streets" kindda guy. Know what I'm saying? _**

**I guess. **

"ROXAS!" Sora screamed. Roxas even heard Riku screaming. He took off running to the kitchen, skidding across the tiled flooring because of his matched, white socks.

The oven was on _fire_.

"HOLY SHIT!" Roxas grabbed the fire extinguisher while Riku and Sora just stood there, screaming like frightened idiots. He shot the substance inside the fire extinguisher at the base of the fire, and it gradually died. Smoke was everywhere in the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?" Roxas asked weakly, trying to catch his breath.

Sora and Riku pointed at each other and said in unison, "He did it!"

Roxas coughed, covering his mouth and nose with his shirt. "I'm surprised the fire alarm didn't go off."

Just as he said that the alarm went off, ringing throughout the house like a wailing siren. Sora covered his ears while Riku grabbed a napkin to clean the oven. Roxas found a chair to turn the alarm off.

"That was our 10th try." Sora grumbled sullenly.

Riku replied, "Yeah. And each time they turned out wrong. They tasted like shit, they turned out flat, exploded, or they caught on fire. Face it. Those cupcakes weren't meant to be made, Sora."

"I'll take the trash out." Sora mumbled, hanging his head in shame.

Roxas was thankful Cloud was at an emergency job. He'd freak out if this happened when he was here.

Feeling more at ease now that Riku and Sora were cleaning the kitchen, Roxas went back to the living room and grabbed his phone to return to his texting.

**_Are you a surfer? _**

**No. I've never been surfing. **

**_Do you live on the beach or something? _**

**I live on an island, yeah. **

**_Oh. _**

**Yeah. **

**_Have you ever had braces? _**

**..No. I suppose I should get used to your random questions, right? **

**_Yeah. You probably should, got it memorized? _**

Roxas smiled to himself. He found himself liking that saying. He wouldn't start using it on people, he just liked it for some reason when his mysterious texter said, or er, texted it.

"Party!" Sora whooped in the kitchen, banging on some pan. "We got a party _tomorrow_!"

There was a racket in the kitchen. Sora was trying to make a drum set out of pots and pans while singing, "There's a party tomorrow." Roxas wanted to cover his ears, but he knew that wouldn't help.

"I like your messy hair," Sora started singing, "I like the clothes you wear. I like the way you sleep, or when you dance with me."

Then he started screaming in a screechy voice, "YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME _SMILE_!"

Roxas had enough. "SORA! What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Nothing." Sora instantly went quiet.

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked back to his phone.

**Yeah. I got it memorized. **

**_Good. I gotta go, Blondie. Buh bye! _**

**Bye. **

Roxas stretched out on the couch, feeling incredibly lazy. He yawned into his hand. "Hey Sora?"

"Yellow?"

"Was that song you were singing from a commercial?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

"No wonder why it sounded so familiar."

"Riku?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"I love you, Riku!"

Roxas heard them hug, and he smiled to himself. He liked hanging around with them now, since they gave him hope. They had a lot of hope. Just looking at them you knew they were in love with each other. Riku watched Sora's every move in case he needed to help him out, and he was always so patient with Sora. Sora was always flirting with Riku, having fun with them. It was kind of adorable. No wonder why they were the school's favorite couple.

And he needed some hope right now.

So it was good he had them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Okay, so Namine still liked Roxas. The mysterious texter had never been surfing, just like Kairi's brother. And Sora likes pop tarts. This chapter was full of surprises, ay? **

**:p **

**I wrote this one kind of short because guess what? The next one is going be LONG. Wanna know why? Because that's when the mysterious texter is formerly introduced ;) I'm not saying anything, so don't think I'm giving anything away hahahahaha. **

**Aw. You beautiful people are amazing! I got sooo many reviews. (sniffle) Here's a shout out to those wonderful people: **

CommandoMom: Sorry if the last one was short. Hell, if you think that one was short than this one's going to be tiny xD Sorry! But I promise you that the next chapter will make up for both of them :D

13eyond-Insomnia: Sink your teeth into this fanfic. SINK THEM IN! Good, good. You're hooked mwahahahahaha. Kidding. Sorry, I check several times for spelling, in fact, ANY errors but sometimes I just can't spot every single thing. I'm sorry! A beta reader would help bunches, but I do sometimes prefer working solo. Thank you so much for pointing that out. You rock :D

Emiz: I updated! Don't do suicide! (glomps)

Moe10: Hahahaha the ho Namine? That's a way to say her name hahahahahaha xD

SignatureSinful: Your review made me smile like an idiot :) Thanks so much for it, really. I'd put down a retro song right here and right now, but, uh, I don't wanna freak anyone out even though I probably already have xD Thank you! Aw, I feel so flattered. I hope you know this chapter was dedicated to you for your kind words :D and for making me laugh hahahahaha.

GoinnGaga: Oh. My. GAWD! I love your pen name! And sorry if Cloud seems mean, but you'll see why in the upcoming chapters. Thank you so much for your review. You're awesome :D

AlfredSamaNoBaka: Aw thank you! Here's an update :D

DoomWolf: Violent notions, eh? XD Wouldn't blame you! And you want a lemon? ;) wouldn't blame ya! I'll think about putting one later on, if nobody minds.

Salvi: ME TOO! I love when Sora's all hyper. I know sometimes he can be serious, and I'll write that down, but I think it's funny. Thank you so much for the review.

SydInTheAsylum: THANK YOU! YOU ROCK!

Zorrina93: (dances) I know! Can't wait :3

Sgofyyah13: Sorry XD hope this makes up for it!

DorkFace: Axel is ADORABLE! I want my own Axel D: Lol nevermind don't wanna freak you out hahahahaha.

H3manga00: He'll show up soon ;)

Lulu-Chan-TamiShane: THANK YOU ALL! Hahahaha I can imagine that conversation XD Funny stuff there, funny stuff!

CazzyLove: Aw thank you :) Thank you so much!

ababydinorawredatme: I updated :D

P5hng-Me-A'Wy: DA has a lot of faces. I love it! Happy I made you laugh :) Thank you so much for taking the time to review. It means a lot to me.

**Wow. So many reviews -.-" I might have to reply to all you beautiful people through a PM hahahahaha. It's getting LONG, not that I'm complaining or anything :3 **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! For favoriting, alerting, or even reading. Really. Thanks. **

**And I have a question for you all: do you mind lemons? Do you want or NOT want a lemon later on? Let me know in a review! I got a request from someone and they wanted a lemon. I want to see peoples opinions. Anyway, I'll put a POLL UP ON MY PROFILE SO PLEASE VOTE ON IT WITH HONESTY. ****Thank you! **

**That was a fast update, was it not? ;) The next chapter will come up soon! I promise!**

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	6. Surprise?

**You know its midnight, right? **

**_I'm aware of that. _**

**Yet you don't stop texting me, not that I'm complaining. **

**_Blondie, I'm pretty sure you don't want me to stop texting you :p _**

**…shut up. **

**_Ugh. I have a big day tomorrow, er, later on today since it's already tomorrow XD _**

**Really? Lemme guess…some kind of job interview? **

**_No. I have to meet people I don't even know. Again. Don't get me wrong, I like meeting new people. _**

**Are you perhaps…nervous? **

**_Nope. Not at all. _**

**…Can you even get nervous? **

**_Hey, I'm a human ya know. And last time I checked, humans do get nervous. It comes with the package. _**

**I've always wondered what you looked like. **

**_Hehe I don't have to wonder what you look like :p I still have your picture, you know. By the way, I never got to ask you, but why'd you send me the picture? _**

**Well since you won't tell me your name, then I'll keep that part full of suspense as well. :D **

**_Are you serious? _**

**Yeah. **

**_…damn you. _**

**Umm…I know this is random and all…but do you..are you interested in someone?**

**_Are you really asking me if I'm single or not? _**

**-.-" **

**_I find that cute, Blondie. Really cute. But no. I'm not "involved" with anyone right now, if that's what you're wondering. Why do you ask? ;) _**

**Just…curious. **

**_Liar._**

**Not a liar. **

**_That itself is a lie. Everyone lies, got it memorized? _**

**Can you please tell me what you look like? The curiosity is killing me right now. **

**_Curiosity killed the cat._**

**But the cat has nine lives so…**

**_Well if the cat was dumb enough to do it once, then he'll be dumb enough to do it 9 more times and BAM he's dead ^.^ Long-lived the dumbass cat. _**

**You don't like cats? **

**_I like cats._**

**Are you a dog person? **

**_I prefer cats. _**

**Okay….I think I need to sleep now. I can feel my brain start to shut down. **

**_:O No! Don't go to sleep. _**

**Why? **

**_Because. Because I said so ^.^ _**

**You're not the boss of me :p **

**_I am the captain of a pirate crew and I say that you will walk the plank if you even think about sleeping! _**

**…What the hell…? **

**_^.^ Kidding. Still. Don't sleep. Talk to me :D _**

**Why? **

**_Because I don't feel like sleeping, and if I don't sleep, then what else can I do, hm? _**

**Read a book. **

**_O.o_**

**You're not a fan of books or what? **

**_Sometimes. If I'm in the mood. _**

**Fine. Then go play some Nintendo. **

**_Only if you play with me :D _**

**I can't. **

**_Aw. Why not? _**

**Because I'm here and you're wherever you are.**

**_Someday you'll play Nintendo with me. I kick ass on Mario Kart. _**

**O.o**

**_Stop laughing at me. _**

**XD **

**_Mario Kart is a serious kick-ass game. It's no joking matter. _**

**You seem more like the kind of guy who plays those zombie games or whatever. **

**_This is Nintendo, remember? You're talking about Xbox. Yes I do enjoy killing zombies, but I also like kicking ass on Mario Kart. Don't even get me started on Super Mario Bros. _**

**Wooooow. You're like…a little kid.**

**_So are you :p _**

**I'm very mature for my age, thank you. **

**_I doubt that. I highly doubt that. _**

**I need sleep. I can feel myself falling asleep with my eyes open. **

**_No! Don't fall asleep! Drink some coffee—get scared by something! Stay awake. Please? I'll get all bored and…you fell asleep didn't you? _**

**_…Damn you._**

**_…Roxy? Did you fall asleep? _**

**_T.T _**

**_Fine. I'm going to play some Nintendo and kick some ass on Mario Kart. _**

**_By the way, just one last thought, do you wanna know the most action-packed game ever? _**

**_Tic tac toe._**

* * *

><p>"Roxas! Where's my shoe? I can't find my shoe! It vanished! I can't find my <em>shoe<em>! ROXAS! WHAT WILL I DO?" Sora gasped when his shoe hit him on his back. He groaned, and looked at Roxas over his shoulder. "Was violence really the answer, Rox?"

"To shut you up, yeah." Roxas replied. He fixed his shoes, making sure all of their laces were tied to perfection. He had matched socks, black ones to be precise.

This may be embarrassing, but Sora picked out Roxas's outfit. Roxas didn't know what to wear. This wasn't a birthday party, and it wasn't anything formal, so he was out of ideas. So Sora dug through Roxas's drawer and found a simple black, thin t-shirt that zipped up, and it had a white overtop (almost like a jacket but not exactly) with red collars to go with it. Then Roxas just found some more old jeans that were black and thick that turned white from his knees down. It looked kind of punkish, but Roxas felt like he was in that mood. Deep down, he loved dressing like that, but with Cloud around to always watch out for his "perfect" football-playing son, he just couldn't run around with clothes like that. And he also found his old lucky shoes—the black ones with red laces. He used to love those, and when he put them on, he realized he still loved them. Maybe he should just say the hell with Dad and just buy whatever the hell he wanted without a care in the world—like Sora. He finished off his outfit with a checkered wristlet, which one of his old friends gave to him for his birthday. He kept it ever since.

Sora was dressed in a blue t-shirt with sleeves, and simple jeans. His clothes looked simple enough, but you could tell with his bubbly face that he was more complex. His hair seemed spikier than normal, and his eyes looked bluer, if that was even possible.

"I need to call Riku," Sora grumbled, hopping on one foot while he put on his sock. "He's supposed to be here in five minutes."

Riku was supposedly their ride to Kairi's welcome party. Kairi called them this morning to tell them to get there around five in the evening, for her brother was supposed to be arriving around 5:30. She wanted everyone to hide and surprise him when she and her mother brought him in from the airport. Even Roxas was excited. This was going to be a blast.

The only thing missing was his texter. He wouldn't text Roxas back, much to his dismay. It was weird how everything in the day could be working perfectly, but if you have one thing missing, then you would notice it like a sore thumb.

And he found himself checking his phone a lot to see if he got any new messages. But his screen was always blank. He didn't get many text messages, mainly because he never really liked to text. Now, it was different.

"Calm down, Roxas." Sora noticed Roxas checking his phone constantly. He mistook that for a nervous habit. "We still have ten minutes to get there. Don't worry—Kairi's house is, like, five minutes away."

"I'm not worried about the time. I'm…nevermind."

"Huh?" Sora shot Roxas a confused look just as Riku walked in through the door, ringing the doorbell. He always did that. He'd put his foot in, and ring the doorbell. Roxas found that pointless, since all he had to do was just walk in.

"RIKU!" Sora took off running to his boyfriend, and ran into his arms. Riku was laughing, hugging Sora back with just as much excitement.

"Ready to go?" Riku grinned at Roxas. "Hey. Like the clothes. Did you just get them?"

Roxas shrugged. "No. I had these for awhile. I like them, though."

"They look cool."

"Let's go!" Sora said, grabbing Riku's hand to practically drag him towards his car. Roxas made sure all the lights were out, since his dad was on duty again, and he locked the door, putting his keys safely in his pocket. He got in the backseat of Riku's hot ride, and Riku drove quickly.

"I'm so excited!" Sora said. "I can't wait to meet this Axel guy. I'll bet he wants to be an astronaut."

Roxas and Riku looked at Sora in confusion.

"What? What's wrong with wanting to be an astronaut?"

"Nothing, Sora." Roxas rolled his eyes. His brother was beginning to really worry him. He briefly wondered if he had ADHD, or ADD. He really didn't know the difference, and was no professional, so he decided to keep quiet about it.

Soon they reached Kairi's house, which was almost right on the water. She had a tiny house that was very homey, Roxas loved it. People were hurrying into the house. There weren't tons of people—it was only people Kairi actually hung out with.

Kairi also told them all who was going. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Namine, and all three of them. Like it seemed, it was all her close friends. And now, apparently Tidus and _Selphie_ had a thing going on, but Kairi didn't seem to be upset. She was always the forgiving type anyway.

"Sora! Roxas! Riku!" Kairi hugged all of them happily. She was decked out in a pink dress that seemed to make her look older. She was pretty—gorgeous almost. Roxas found himself looking out for Namine, hoping he could talk to her to see if she was over him. He sure hoped she was, he didn't like her being sad. She didn't deserve it.

"I'm happy you all could come." Kairi said genuinely. She led them into the house, talking small talk, while everyone just kind of piled into her living room. Tidus was sitting on the couch with Selphie, his arm around her. Wakka was looking at this tank of fish, and Riku, Roxas, and Sora were talking to Kairi.

"The air port's two minutes away." Kairi told them with a laugh. "Literally. We timed it once. And my brother should be landing in about five minutes, so he'll be getting here earlier than expected. Anyway," She addressed everyone now, "everyone get into a hiding place. It has to be in the _living room_."

Everyone hid. Roxas hid behind the fish tank, which concealed him greatly since he practically blended in. Plus it was a big fish tank, and it had tons of fish.

_Where's Namine?_ Roxas found himself thinking. _Maybe she couldn't come tonight…maybe it was because of me_. As Kairi left the house with her mother, Roxas began feeling guilty. What if she was at her house, crying? Maybe he should go to her house to apologize again. Maybe—"

"Roxas?" Wakka whispered from "underneath" the carpet. "Wanna trade me spots? I really like the fish tank."

Roxas sighed. "Sure. Why not." They trades spots, but Roxas felt absolutely ridiculous trying to hide underneath the rug. It would be very obvious if there was a big lump right underneath a carpet. So he got up and looked for another hiding place. The curtain to the backyard was taken by Sora. The blind spot by the wall was taken by Selphie. Underneath the table was taken by Riku, and Tidus took behind the sofa. Roxas didn't know where else he could go.

Then he saw the closet, and he felt like a light bulb switched on over his head. He quickly hid in there, closing the closet to hide him.

Everyone waited. Nobody spoke. It seemed like eternity before the front door opened, and someone walked in. They were silent. They stopped walking right in front of the closet door.

Everyone knew the drill. They were to wait exactly 30 seconds from when the person walked in, and then jump out and yell, "SURPRISE!".

So once 30 seconds passed, everyone, including Roxas, jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!", except it wasn't Kairi.

It was Namine.

_Oh shit. _

"Namine?" Sora squeaked.

Namine was blushing. She looked absolutely embarrassed. "Am I too late?"

"No. Everyone hide!" Roxas quickly ordered, hearing a door slam outside the house. Kairi was back with her _brother_. He grabbed Namine without thinking, and jerked her into the closet with him. He closed the closet door just as the front door opened again, and Kairi was talking.

"You've gotten so much taller." She was saying, her high heels clicking on the tiled floor.

Her brother, Roxas forgot his name, replied, "Yeah. I know. I get that a lot. Nice place you got here. I—"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out for the second time and screamed. Roxas was behind Namine, so he wasn't noticeable, but he was able to see Kairi's brother. Sadly, he was looking inside the fridge instead of at them. He missed it all.

He had a milk carton in his hand, and looked over his shoulder sarcastically. "Whoa. I definitely wasn't expecting that."

"Axel!" Kairi whined. "You were supposed to be surprised!"

"Hey! I was thirsty, alright? Can you blame a guy?"

Roxas noticed Axel had bright red hair that reminded him of Sonic the Hedgehog. He actually found it quite interesting, and wondered if Axel ever dyed his hair. Axel wore a red band t-shirt, Roxas couldn't read the letters from this far away, and he wore dark jeans with holes in the middle. He looked like the complete opposite of Kairi.

Roxas, on the other hand, found him _very_ interesting. The redhead was _very_ tall, and _very_ skinny, anyone could tell.

"Hi Axel!" Sora blurted, holding up his hand goofily. "I'm Sora!"

"Hello there." Axel said with a grin, drinking the milk from the carton. Kairi gasped and took the carton from him. Kairi's mother walked in, grabbing some food from the fridge.

"This is Riku!" Sora added, looking around for Riku. "Riku? Where did you hide?"

Riku got out from underneath the table. "Hey. I'm Riku. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Selphie." Selphie said with a welcoming smile.

"Yo! I'm Wakka."

Axel walked into the living room, not really looking at anyone in particular. Roxas watched him closely. For some reason, he was very, er, interested in Axel. He walked like…like he sought out attention. He got everyone's attention from the gecko.

Axel plopped down onto the sofa. "I'm hungry. You know what sounds really nice?" He smiled widely, and reached into his pocket to take out a mini packaged bag of some kind of chips. He began eating them. "Mmmm."

"Are those…Hot Cheetos?" Tidus asked, since he was right in front of Axel. Axel licked his lips, which were getting red from the chips.

Roxas perked up. Hot Cheetos? Damn it. Damn it all. Everyone was reminding him of his mysterious texter. Roxas took out his phone to see, and secretly pray, that he got any messages. Sadly, he had nothing. He stuffed his phone back with a frown.

"Roxas!" Sora called. "Roxas, come meet Axel!"

Axel stopped chewing. Roxas felt like everything went in slow motion. Just as Roxas stepped out from behind Namine, Axel's head whirled around to look at Roxas. And Roxas froze when he saw the look on Axel's face.

It was surprise, true _surprise_, and shock written all over.

Roxas felt his cheeks blush. Did he have something on his face? He felt Axel looking at him closely, looking him over.

"You're _Roxas_?" Axel asked quietly, still gazing at Roxas in shock.

Roxas gulped. "Y-Yeah."

"I've seen you!" Axel jumped onto his feet, and pointed his finger at Roxas. "I've seen you! Not in person, but I've seen you."

"Huh?" Roxas backed up, getting a little nervous. Okay, now this guy was creeping him out.

"Well _fuck_!" Axel shouted with the biggest smile Roxas ever saw. "Don't just _stand_ there! Gimme a hug, dammit!" Roxas didn't even have time to think before Axel was hugging him. Axel was so much taller than him, so Roxas felt like he had to practically stand on his tippy toes to even come to Axel's neck.

"You know Roxas?" Sora asked, obviously confused.

"Axel?" Kairi said hesitantly. "I think you're scaring Roxas."

"Roxas." Axel repeated, pulling away to grin down at the trembling Roxas. "I can't believe you're Roxas. But you are."

"Do I know you?" Roxas asked quietly, backing up a little.

"You look much cuter in person." Axel said slyly, giving Roxas a wink. Roxas felt butterflies explode—yes _explode_ in his stomach.

But then Axel did the thing that made Roxas realize how he knew him. Axel put his index finger to his temple, and said Roxas's favorite catchphrase of all, "Got it memorized?"

Roxas felt like he was about to faint. His eyes widened as much as they could go, and he stared at Axel differently.

This was his mysterious texter? This was _him_? He was Kairi's brother?

Well no wonder. He's never been to a beach, just like Kairi said.

_This is so…bizarre._ Roxas thought to himself, his mouth falling open in shock.

Before Roxas could even comprehend what he was doing, he ran into Axel and hugged him tightly around the waist. He didn't even think about doing it—it just _happened_. Like that. Axel chuckled and hugged him back.

"Okay now I'm really confused." Sora spoke up. "What's going on?"

Roxas pulled away, grinning like an idiot. "It's a long story, Sora. But I know Axel."

Axel ruffled Roxas's hair. "Strange, isn't it, Blondie?"

"Yeah." Roxas admitted softly. He felt really nervous, and didn't know why.

"So…" Sora started. "Where's the food?"

"Right here." Kairi's mother said, laying out all kinds of cupcakes and fruits on the table. Sora, of course, was the first one there to check it all out.

"Sora tried making cupcakes." Riku said with a smile. "But…it didn't turn out very good."

Roxas, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. Everyone else kind of moved on, and started talking again, but he and Axel just kind of stood there, still stunned by their "meeting".

"Surprised?" Axel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Strangely, no. Not at all." Roxas looked at Axel's shirt to see "Organization 13" written in black letters. "Oh. Your favorite band's t-shirt?"

Axel glanced down at his shirt. "Oh. Hell yeah. Gotta keep it real, right?"

Roxas shuffled his feet at a loss for words. He was never a good talker in the first place.

"So…" Axel said, taking a bite of a Hot Cheeto. "I guess you will play Nintendo with me sometime."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah. And we'll get to see whose better at skateboarding."

Axel scoffed. "No offense, Roxy, but I'm a master at that."

"Really? Well I'm an _expert_."

Axel playfully narrowed his eyes. "I'm a pro."

"I'm a _legend_."

"I'm a _prodigy_."

"I'm…better than you." Roxas grinned to himself, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He didn't know what else to do with them.

Axel smiled, eating more Hot Cheetos.

Roxas asked, "Aren't those hot?"

"Not anymore. I got used to them. Want some?" He held out the bag for Roxas. Roxas shook his head. He didn't particularly like Hot Cheetos. They were _too_ hot for him to enjoy.

It was then Roxas noticed Axel had two upside-down tear-shaped black marks underneath his eyes. "Hey. What're those?" He pointed to the marks.

Axel shrugged. "Nothing really. Don't worry 'bout it." Axel finished off the bag and tossed it into the nearest trashcan. "You know, I was expecting to see strangers here. It was a surprise to see someone I actually knew, you know?"

Roxas felt special, in a weird sort of way. He smiled to himself, feeling weird. Happy? "Yeah."

"Why are we standing here like two idiots?" Axel suddenly asked. Then he said loudly, "Let's get this part started! Where the hell is my Nintendo? We need to get some Mario Kart on in here."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, everyone was focused on the TV instead of talking to everyone. Axel was, at the moment, kicking Sora's ass at Mario Kart. Sora tried his best to win, and he got into the game a <em>lot<em>, but he lost. Axel was just too good.

"Sorry, kid." Axel said with a triumphant smirk. "I'm just _unbeatable_. Face it."

"Really?" Riku took the controller from Sora with a competitive stare at Axel. "Let's go."

They raced. Riku chose some weird turtle things, while Axel chose Wario and the evil opposite of Luigi. Roxas still didn't know the characters names. Riku was fighting for first place with Axel, and Roxas had to admit, Riku was good. But in the end, Riku fell off a cliff and Axel got first place. Again.

"You're good." Riku admitted with a respectful smile. Roxas stayed off in the background, intent on just watching everyone.

But then Axel said, "Where's Roxy?"

"Right here." Roxas replied uncertainly.

"Get your pretty little ass over here." Axel ordered playfully, shoving Riku off of the seat. Riku laughed at Axel's bluntness. "I challenge you to a _duel_. Or race for this matter."

Roxas hesitantly sat on the seat. Riku handed him the controller. Roxas didn't really know how to control everything, so he had a feeling he was going to lose since Axel was literally a master at it.

"Here we go!" Axel said, just as the bell rang and everyone started to move.

Roxas was in last place from the start, and he was the last to cross the finish line. He fell off cliffs countless times, and you didn't even want to know how many bananas he ran over.

Axel shot Roxas a grin, and Roxas just scowled. He gave the controller to Tidus and walked away to let them race. He wandered to the kitchen to find a drink of water.

"Hey Rox." Sora grabbed some water. "Tell me how you knew Axel."

"You know that number I texted my picture to? The _wrong_ one?"

Sora took a moment to think. "Oh. Yeah."

"Well it was Axel's number. And we just…started texting and stuff." Roxas shrugged.

"Roxas?" Namine appeared, looking troubled. "Can I talk to you?"

Roxas wanted to groan. He didn't really feel like dealing with her now, but he knew he had to. It was, after all, the proper thing to do. He and Namine walked into the hallway.

Namine turned to Roxas. "I've been thinking a lot, and I just want to say that…I don't think you're gay."

"What?" Roxas was shocked. Did he not just tell her that he was gay?

"You don't seem gay. I mean, I never see you look at guys. And-and you just—"

"—trust me," Roxas cut her off, feeling a little insulted. "I'm gay. I'm sure I know who the hell I am, Namine."

"I know you, Roxas. And I know that you're not gay."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. He was starting to feel angry. "You don't know me. I know myself better than anyone."

Namine didn't look fazed. She looked determined. "Then go on a date with me."

_"What_?"

"Go on a date. Give it one last chance to see if you really are gay. If it doesn't work out, then I'll leave you alone. If it does, then you'll realize that you're straight."

Roxas couldn't believe his ears. Since when was Namine _demanding_ like this?

"Namine, I don't like you anymore. Don't you get it? Even if I was straight—which I'm not—I would still not go out with you. I just don't like you."

"Y-you're just confused. That's all." Namine replied, stammering. "I know you're confused." She moved closer. "I can fix that confusion."

Then a voice, all too familiar, said from behind them, "You know what? Maybe he is gay, but you just won't take the fucking hint." Roxas turned to see Axel standing behind them. He didn't look angry, he was smirking. "Or maybe, he just doesn't like you. It's time to learn what no means."

Namine frowned, and hurried off. Roxas silently thanked Axel for showing up; he didn't know what would've happened if he was left there with Namine.

Roxas asked weakly, "Did you hear everything?"

Axe's smirk was gone, and his features softened. "Yeah."

"…is she crying again?"

"No. I think she's pissed, though."

"Axel, I think it's really weird, but..I feel like we've known each other for awhile, you know?" Roxas blurted.

Axel smiled. "I know what you mean, Roxy. But isn't it great? We get to skip all the awkwardness of just meeting someone. All that bullshit."

"Yeah. I know."

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!" Roxas and Axel jumped when they heard Sora's voice. "Gather around now. It's time for a...dance off!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Wow. Yes I know, two updates in ONE day. That's insane ^.^ but in a good way! Wow I'm really proud of myself. I was just so excited to write this chapter, and I debated whether or not if I should wait till tomorrow to post it. But I'm in a generous mood :p **

**Anyway, I really can't do any more shout outs xD There's wayyy too many people to thank :( Sorry guys! But you know what? I read every single review, and they all made me so happy :) I'll just personally reply to you, as best as I can. I cannot promise anything though. **

**So did you like their first meeting? I liked it. I really hope you all do. You're welcome for updating really fast! :p Really, though. I hope you liked their meeting.**

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	7. Down Under

"Forget a dance off." Tidus said. "Let's just dance."

Roxas stood next to Sora, while Axel was across the room. Without even thinking, he took out his phone to see no texts. Of course not. His mysterious texter was Axel—and they were in the same room. It was so bizarre. He never would've guessed that _Axel_, Kairi's brother, was his texter. Oh well. Perhaps he made a new friend or something.

Roxas didn't like dancing mainly because he just didn't know how. Of course he's seen people dance on movies, or at school dances, but he never really participated. So while Kairi brought in a stereo with the latest dance music, Roxas immediately made his way to the sofa. He'll be satisfied enough with just watching.

Kairi put a CD in and some music started. It sounded like club music, the kind without any words or vocals and just…pounding music. Roxas smiled to himself while everyone crowded around the stereo to dance. Besides, he didn't like to feel other people's body on his. He preferred staying right on the outside where there was _room_.

The music was loud, and it was pumping. It could make anyone want to dance, except for Roxas. Sure he found himself tapping his foot and all, but he didn't have the guts to actually go up there and dance.

He wasn't surprised to see Namine sitting across from him. She didn't look happy or upset. She just looked emotionless. Strangely, he didn't find it uncomfortable with her sitting there, though it should've been. He just let go. He didn't care what she thought. Hell, he could care less about even being her friend anymore. If she wouldn't take no for an answer, then he'll just move on. Normally he always did find himself worrying about what other people thought and so on, but right now, he didn't. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of being upset.

"Namine," He said over the music. She looked up. "Just let go. I'm not good for you, trust me. Find someone who is."

"You _are_ good for me."

He smiled sadly, shaking his head. "No. No I'm not."

It was sad, because it used to be so different. Roxas used to feel so _alive_ around Namine. He used to feel amazing when he was with her—even just as friends. But now, with how upset she was, he felt like shit. It was everything but amazing. And he tried to fix it, but she just wouldn't let that happen.

"I love you, Roxas." Namine said brokenly, hanging her head in shame. "I'm too in love to let you go. Is that…bad?"

Roxas didn't know what to say. He wasn't surprised when Namine got up to walk outside to the back porch, probably to be able to think. He sighed to himself. The party was going great, but now it didn't feel so great.

Someone sat right beside him, their knees touching. Roxas looked over, expecting Sora, but was surprised to see Axel. And he was grinning.

Axel looked different with the lights dim. Roxas didn't remember Kairi dimming the lights, but she did. Of course Roxas could see the redhead's bright red hair, and his piercing green eyes. No they weren't a light green or a dark green; they were pure _green_. The rest of him, from his head down, looked like a shadow. That's how skinny he was.

"You're so skinny." Roxas observed.

Axel rolled his eyes, still grinning. "No I'm not. I'm just tall. Very tall. You're just short, like a shrimp."

Roxas felt himself grin. "Look at your hips. They're so…_tiny_."

"I have stretching powers." Axel said seriously. "Don't tell anyone but I'm actually a super hero. My ability is to _stretch_. My real name is Axel, but my hero name is, uh, Lea."

"Lea? Way to be creative."

"Tell me about it." Axel leaned back a little, his shoulder touching Roxas's. Roxas instantly felt warmth from the lanky redhead, and normally he would've moved away, but he didn't. He stayed put. "What're you doing?"

"Sitting here."

"Why? How come you don't come dance? Your brother has some, uh, strange moves."

They both glanced behind them to see Sora doing some _very_ odd dance. They looked away in horror.

"I don't dance." Roxas grumbled.

"_What_?" Axel looked shocked. "You're kidding me."

"No. I just don't dance."

"Roxy, get your cute little ass off this couch and go dance."

Roxas's eyes widened and he said, "No way."

"Do it, or I'll drag you up there."

"No!" Roxas looked away quickly. "I don't like, uh, being in crowds alright? I have a thing with crowds."

Roxas didn't see Axel's features soften. "Claustrophobic?"

"No. I've just had a bad experience with crowds is all."

"Well then let's dance right here." Axel suggested, standing up. "There's plenty of room for you to fall."

"But I don't wanna fall!" Roxas protested, his voice rising into hysterics.

Axel smirked, leaned down, and whispered, "There's nothing bad about falling when there's someone to catch you."

Roxas's heart dropped. He felt his palms grow warm. Was Axel…_flirting_ with him or was it just his imagination? No. He couldn't be flirting with him. They just met, even though they've been texting for awhile.

Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist, and Roxas didn't have time to even protest before Axel had his arms around him to hold him still. "Here. Let me show you. Promise me you won't sit down if I let go of you?"

Roxas was still a little taken aback. "Yeah."

Axel let go of him and backed up. "Dancing is fun. It's freedom. There's no special way to dance, you just…dance. Listen, can you hear the beat of the song?"

Roxas quickly replied, "No. I can't hear anything. It's so loud."

Axel wasn't fazed. "Listen. Listen closely."

Roxas sighed and concentrated. All he could hear was the pounding of the music. Hell, he could _feel_ the walls shake from the pounding. But then he listened closer, and he heard the beat. It was a steady rhythm—like a heartbeat.

"I hear it." Roxas murmured.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes." Roxas saw Axel close his own. "Look. I closed mine. Now close yours."

Roxas hesitantly closed his eyes, enclosing his mind in darkness. "Now what?"

"Move to the beat." Axel replied simply. "Don't think. Let your mind go. Just _feel_. Move with the beat. Wiggle your hips, wave your hands, shake your ass. Do whatever the hell you want. But _dance_."

Roxas started to move his arms and stopped. "This feels weird."

He didn't know where Axel was. It was dark. His eyes were closed. Axel could've walked off and he wouldn't have known it. "Axel? Axel, this feels—"

Roxas jumped when someone breathed down on his neck, and a warm hand grabbed his own from behind. They pressed against him from behind, and they were moving. Roxas felt the person—Axel, he presumed—make him move with him. They were swaying slowly to the beat, at first. And then Axel picked up Roxas's hands and let go. Roxas began moving them to the beat, completely focused on what Axel had told him. And then Roxas felt himself go. He felt himself moving with the music, right with Axel, and he didn't feel awkward. It didn't feel weird.

It felt amazing.

"Don't be shy." Axel whispered, his hot breath making Roxas shiver. What the hell was going on? "Let yourself go."

Roxas danced for awhile with Axel guiding him. He liked Axel guiding him. It made him feel less embarrassed and more confident. Pretty soon the song ended, and another one started up. This time, it had words.

"LADY GAGA!" Sora screamed in happiness. Almost all the girls started screaming. Roxas knew for a fact almost everyone in the room—disregarding Tidus and Wakka, liked the famous artist.

Roxas knew little of the famous artist. He did like music, and heard that many people loved her music, but the music he listened to was, don't laugh, classical. It soothed him. The only other _band_ he liked was Oblivion.

The artist began singing softly at first, and then the beat was as clear as day. And Roxas felt himself eager to dance. He liked the beat. Her voice seemed to match almost perfectly.

_"Look at him_

_Look at me_

_That boy is bad_

_And honestly_

_He's a wolf_

_In disguise. _

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes" _

Roxas felt his cheeks burn when he felt Axel's long arms snake around his waist. It was weird, something new and foreign since he was so used to having _his_ arms around a girl's waist. But he found himself oddly liking it.

"You're doing good," Axel whispered. "See? Not bad, is it?"

"No." Roxas replied honestly. He looked up, over the dimness of the room, and saw Namine watching them.

_"That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster. _

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er." _

For some reason, Roxas knew deep down that boys (who were straight) just didn't touch each other like this. They didn't slide their hands around their waist. He also knew that he should feel, er, _turned on_ almost by the way they were moving.

But he didn't.

Axel didn't say anything about making him feel good. Axel was _guiding_ him; showing him how to dance. There was nothing dirty about it. In fact, Roxas found it rather pleasant.

The song finished off with a bang, and the lights flickered on. Roxas jumped, knowing people would be able to actually see, and he didn't want anyone to see him…like this. They'd definitely get the wrong idea.

So he casually twisted out of Axel's grip and missed the pout Axel had.

"Rox!" Sora called, while Kairi lowered the volume. Some piano was playing. Roxas guessed it was another one of Lady Gaga's songs. Sora found him. "Hey, ready to go home? It's almost ten."

"_Ten_?" Roxas repeated in shock. Time went by that fast?

"Yeah." Sora grinned sheepishly. "Dad said to be home around nine, remember?"

"Shoot." Roxas immediately took out his phone to call his father. He didn't answer. Maybe he was still at work. "Well let's get going. Where's Riku?"

"Right here." Riku wrapped his arm around Sora proudly. "You all ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Kairi pouted, though she knew it definitely wasn't early. "Well, thanks for coming."

"Anytime." Roxas _and_ Sora said in unison. They blushed.

"Where'd Axel go?" Riku asked. Axel stood next to Kairi. "Oh. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah." Axel replied with a smirk. Roxas felt Axel watching him, but he quickly looked to the left, suddenly interested in the kitchen.

"Well we'll see you later." Sora chirped with a smile. They all walked out. Roxas felt a little awkward, since he knew he should say bye at least, but he didn't know what to say.

He knew Axel, but he also didn't know him. He knew he liked Nintendo, was on probation, was Kairi's brother, never been to a beach, didn't want to surf, knew how to dance, and was gay. That's about all he knew. Come to think of it, he knew _some_ things about him. He just didn't know a _lot_.

"Hello, Blondie?" Roxas paused when he heard Axel's voice from behind him. "Are you seriously leaving without a _goodbye_?"

Roxas grinned to himself and couldn't help but turn around just as Axel nearly knocked him over with a hug.

"Don't be rude," Axel whispered playfully, ruffling Roxas's hair. "Damn. You're just too cute."

Roxas pouted and shoved him away. "I'm _not_ cute."

"Yes you are."

Roxas held his head high and got into Riku's car, ignoring the stare that was aimed at him.

Damn redheads.

* * *

><p>The first thing Roxas did the very next morning was check his phone. Nothing. But then he remembered the party, and <em>who<em> was at it. His texter. His texter was Axel—Kairi's older brother.

How bizarre.

He couldn't believe how strange the universe was. How things just clicked together and fell into place. Here he was texting some random guy for a few days, only to find that the person he was texting was his brother's best friend's brother. How strange was that?

He ate some breakfast, and knew that this day was reserved to him and his father. On Saturday's, Cloud Strife liked taking Roxas down to the beach to "work out". His ideas of "working out" was like military workouts—like running tons of miles on the beach, or swimming from bays to bays without life jackets; things like that. Roxas secretly hated them. They were nothing but torture. And they did little to him, since he was always so damn skinny. They never helped him build up muscle, which didn't make sense.

So Roxas dressed up in a black UV shirt so he wouldn't get sunburned, and wore blue swimming trunks. Cloud called him out in about five minutes. He just loaded his truck with an ice chest for when they took a break.

"Ready to go, Son?" Cloud asked with a smile.

Roxas smiled back. "Yeah, Dad."

Sora went to Riku's for the day, since he never went with Cloud on his workouts. Cloud never made them go, but Roxas would feel absolutely terrible if he didn't go. Besides, they always had some kind of bonding lesson when they went.

They got to the beach in minutes, and they both stretched. Cloud always made sure to take them to this private beach where you had to pay to get in, just so they could have a bit of privacy and they wouldn't get distracted. Pretty soon, they were jogging along the shoreline.

The only weird thing was that Roxas _hated_ working out. He hated lifting weights and doing pushups. But he was good at running. He could run for an hour or maybe even more without stopping. You couldn't tell he was a good running, but he was almost as good as Cloud when it came to running.

So they jogged for awhile in complete silence. Roxas liked the silence. The two blondes were alike in many ways—they didn't talk a lot.

Pretty soon they stopped to catch their breath and took some sips of water. And then they were in the water.

Roxas hated swimming in the ocean. The waves hit you like a brick wall, and sometimes forced you underwater where you had to struggle to get back to the surface. A lot of times it was hard to tell which way was up because it was hard to see under salt water. And then more waves would hit you, and pretty soon, you'd find yourself drowning. Of course Roxas had never almost drowned, but there were some close calls. And it didn't help much when they swam from one bay to the other, since the water did get a little deep in the middle. Plus the fish did swim around your feet at times, and that scared the shit out of Roxas.

Nonetheless, Roxas found himself swimming behind Cloud. Cloud was a much better swimmer, and could handle the waves better, while Roxas struggled immensely.

Today the waves were bad. Worse than usual.

But Roxas sucked it up, and followed obediently behind his father. He swam his hardest, throwing his entire body into a rhythm through the choppy water. It hurt sometimes when he got water in his eyes, because it burned, but his goggles broke and Cloud didn't use goggles.

_Damn goggles_, Roxas thought to himself. _Why'd you have to break? _

They got about halfway between bays when Roxas was swept underwater by a monstrous wave.

His body did summersaults under the water, and he kicked frantically, waving his arms to go back to the surface. But then another wave came, knocking him deeper into the dark abyss, and he began to panic.

He made the mistake of opening his mouth to scream, but water flooded in and he was forced to close it. His lungs began burning for air—he needed _air_.

He felt another wave crash into him. Darkness surrounded him. W

_Which way was up? Which way was down? _

Helplessly, he began going in one direction, not knowing if he was only going deeper. His arms were trembling, and his lungs were on fire. Dammit, he needed _air_.

_Dad! _

_DAD! _

Roxas felt his lungs being filled up with water when his mouth fell open in an attempt for air. He felt himself go limp in the water, and darkness fully envelope him.

_Dad…_

A flurry of bubbles exploded around him as Roxas numbly felt himself being lifted to the surface. Someone was dragging him back. Was it Cloud?

Moments later, Roxas was tossed onto the sand on his back, and someone was breathing into his mouth. Roxas choked up a lot, a _lot_ of water, and threw up along with it.

"Are you alright?" Cloud demanded, worried as hell. "Roxas? Answer me!"

Roxas continued to throw up, trying his best not to cry. His lungs hurt like hell, along with his throat. Everything in his mouth was salty and disgusting.

Roxas finally stopped throwing up, and he fell onto the ground in pure fatigue.

"Let's go home." Cloud said finally. Roxas noticed it was sunset. Their day was over.

Cloud helped Roxas to the car, since Roxas was too weak to even walk. They began driving him almost immediately, not even stopping to eat.

"We'll eat at home," Cloud said.

Roxas couldn't say anything. He fell asleep in the backseat, still tired as hell from the almost-drowning incident.

Little did Roxas know, that in the driver's seat, Cloud was crying.

Cloud almost never cried. The last time he cried was when Roxas's mother died.

* * *

><p>"Feeling better?" Cloud asked.<p>

It was nighttime, and Roxas just found himself hungry so he decided to eat. Of course Cloud was constantly asking him the same question, and Roxas always replied, "I'm fine." But it never seemed to get through his father's head.

"I have to leave soon." Cloud said softly. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I should've been watching you."

"Not your fault." Roxas said weakly. "The waves…"

They fell in a silence. And then Sora came through the front door, smiling happily.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Roxas. What's up?"

"I'm leaving for work." Cloud concluded, grabbing his stuff. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

"Alright, Dad! Love you!"

"Love you, too." Cloud hurried out, not offering another glance.

"How was the workout?" Sora sat down besides Roxas.

Roxas shrugged.

"I know. They suck. I remember doing that with Dad. Ugh. I hated it. Eventually I to just tell him no, you know? It was pure torture! I don't know how you survive."

Roxed buried his head in his hands. "I'm so tired."

"Go to bed."

"That's a great idea. How come I never thought of that?" Roxas shot Sora an exasperated look.

Sora's eyed widened. "Hey, I can't read minds, alright? Sheesh."

"Sorry. It was just a rough day." Roxas trudged to his room, not even bothering to mess with his phone. Besides, Axel probably hadn't even texted back. He fell into his bed, and fell asleep right as he hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Roxy! <em>**

**_Hello? _**

**_…Roxy. _**

**_Do you have your phone on vibrate and can't feel it? _**

**_ROXY! _**

**_…text me back? _**

The first thing Roxas saw the next morning was all these text messages on his phone from the day before from Axel. He was shocked. He just sent him text after text.

**Sorry, went somewhere yesterday so couldn't text back. **

Axel replied almost instantly.

**_Guess what I got? :D _**

**What? **

**_A…WII! _**

**A wii? **

**_Yeah! It's so sick, I mean you can move around and all this shit. Of course I like the Nintendo better because the old stuff's always better, but I'm not a picky kindda guy. _**

**Are you obsessed with games? **

**_No. They're just great for passing the time ^.^ _**

Roxas plugged his phone in since it was almost out of batteries.

**_So I was thinking maybe we could go skateboard or something later on. _**

**Sure. When? **

**_Does it look like I know? How 'bout now? _**

**Uh, okay I guess. **

**_Get going, Blondie! I have to show you how to skateboard like a prodigy! _**

**Pfft. Yeah right :p Where should we meet at? **

**_…how 'bout in front of Kairi's house. Sound good? _**

**Yeah. Meet you there. **

**_Okay. _**

**Ok.**

**_Yupp._**

**Yeah.**

Roxas sighed. "Hey Sora! I'm going out to skateboard."

"Alright. I'll just stay here all by myself with no one to talk to." Sora replied. Roxas rolled his eyes, grabbed his phone, and went into the garage to get his skateboard.

The last thing he heard from his brother, "Aw Rox? I guess the guilt trip doesn't work with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Yo! Like the story so far? :D **

**Let me know! I don't really know what to say now. I'll start to sound like a broken record XD But I do as a matter of fact know the names of Mario Cart, I pride myself in playing on that before. It's just that Roxas didn't know.**

**Also I made a banner for this story. Feel free to check it out on my profile. I'm not a professional, but I did my best. ^.^ **

**I'll update when I can :D **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	8. Sea Salt Ice Cream

Roxas walked down to the street, his favorite skateboard tucked safely under his arm, and set it down carefully onto the dirt road. Most of the roads on Destiny Island were dirt, especially if you lived outside of the little town. Once you got into the town then the roads turned into actual roads.

The sun was bright. That was why Roxas didn't really care about what he wore; he just put on a white t-shirt and some blue jeans.

He stepped onto his skateboard and immediately began his trek to Kairi's house. Of course he knew where she lived, a few blocks down, so he knew where to go. It took him a minute or two before he could see her house, and the redhead who was waiting in front.

Roxas stared at Axel from a distance. He looked so…odd there. You could notice him at a great distance with that bright red hair, and his tall and lanky figure. He just looked different. Roxas smiled to himself, crouched down to gain speed, and skidded to an impressive stop right in front of Axel. Dirty clouded the air from the sudden stop, giving Roxas a pretty noteworthy entrance.

"Hello Blondie." Axel greeted. "So you like showing off huh?"

Roxas shrugged. "Sometimes." He then noticed Axel didn't have a skateboard. "Hey. Where's your—"

Axel waved his hand in the air dismissively, walking past Roxas. "—I don't have one." He circled Roxas, inspecting the skateboard dramatically. "So that's a skateboard?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Hey, where I come from, nobody skates. They either walk to take a vehicle of some sort." Axel grinned. "That looks like a child's toy."

Roxas felt his cheeks burn. "Well it's not. Try it." He got off his skateboard and handed it to the redhead. "It's not easy."

Axel lay the skateboard down and stepped on it. Roxas was surprised to see the redhead keeping his balance down pretty well. And then Axel kicked the side to move the skateboard, and he wore idly down the little hill, and even turned around sharply, standing straight up. He winked up at Roxas, kicked it harder, and rode up the hill, shrugging as he went.

"I'm a natural." Axel told Roxas as he rode past him. Roxas watched in awe as Axel crouched down, stretching his arms to his side, and picked up speed. He then jumped—yes _jumped_—into the air, and the skateboard flipped sideways. Roxas's mouth fell open in awe. He's never been able to do _that_ before. Okay, surely Axel had to have ridden one before. There's no way in hell he could just get on one, ride it like it was nothing, and perform a trick like that! It was just impossible. Roxas remembered that it took years to have balance, _years_ and a lot of wipe outs. And here Axel was riding as smooth as ever.

Axel did what Roxas did earlier, picked up speed. And then he leaned back on his heal, digging the back wheels into the dirt to come to a sudden stop like Roxas had. Dirt was everywhere again, and Roxas coughed from getting some up his nose.

"I know what you're going to say." Axel said quickly, handing Roxas his skateboard. "Beginners luck?"

"You're no beginner." Roxas accused. "You can't just do that you first time. It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Axel said with a smirk, "unless you're popsicle. Speaking of frozen dairy treats, ice cream sounds good right now. Think they sell any in town?"

Roxas glared at him. "Don't change the subject! Admit that you're lying!" He felt like he was in hysterics now. "Admit it!"

Axel raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "But, oh sweet Roxy, my mother taught me not to lie." He smirked playfully.

Roxas continued to glare. "I can't tell if you're lying or not."

"Well I'm not." Axel pointed to his forehead. "Got it memorized?" He then rubbed his flat stomach. "Seriously. Ice cream sounds really good right now."

"We'll talk about this later." Roxas snapped. "Let's go get ice cream, I guess."

"You can just leave the kids' toy in Kairi's garage." Axel said jokingly. "And we'll come get it afterwards."

Roxas went into Kairi's garage, seeing various bicycles that belonged to Kairi. He leaned his skateboard properly against the wall, making sure it wouldn't fall.

"Alright. Follow me." Roxas made his way down the road. Axel ran to keep up with him, stepping in stride next to the blonde. The redhead tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Aw don't be mad, Blondie!" Axel said suddenly, tackling Roxas to the ground. Roxas yelped in surprise, being taken down by the tall Axel. Axel smirked down at Roxas, pinning his arms above his head, trapping him. Roxas stared into Axel's green, mischievous eyes, seeing something glint. "Be glad."

"Axel," Roxas breathed, not really knowing what to say. Why was he so close to him?

"You're so cute." Axel said, smiling broadly. Roxas felt something tingle in his stomach when Axel nuzzled his neck, like a cat or something. His cheeks were on fire.

"I'm not cute." Roxas replied stubbornly.

Axel pulled away to pinch his cheeks. "Yes you _are_."

"Axel! Get off of me! Ugh, I'm getting dirt all over me."

The redhead had a wolfish grin. "Say please."

"No way! Get _off_!"

"What's the magic word, Roxy? I'm waiting."

"Axel, go to hell," Roxas hissed, squirming helplessly, "after you get off of me!"

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Fine." Axel put all his weight (which wasn't much) onto the blonde, thoroughly trapping him underneath him. The redhead laid his head on Roxas's chest, closing his eyes. "A nap sounds good, too, you know."

"Axel!"

"Hm?"

"Can you get off of me?"

"I don't know…can I?" Axel laughed, finally getting off. "Saying please wouldn't kill you, you know."

"Whatever." Roxas sent him a glare, stalking down the street. Axel caught up easily.

"Roxy?"

Roxas ignored him.

"Blondie?"

The cold shoulder.

"Aw, are you mad at me?" Axel cut him off, walking backwards. "I was only joking."

Roxas wouldn't look at him.

Axel pouted. "Fine. I'm sorry for tackling you."

Roxas sighed. They were getting closer to town. Up ahead the dirt road would switch to a real road.

Axel was waving a hand in Roxas's face. "Am I forgiven? Earth to Roxy?"

"You're forgiven." Roxas couldn't help but say, trying to hold back a smile. "Now let's get some ice cream."

The ice cream stand was right before you hit the heart of town. There was always a fellow chubby man who ran the stand, and he was always pretty happy for the most part.

"There's the stand." Roxas pointed ahead. It was a good thing he had money in his pockets.

"Ice cream!" Axel took off ahead, getting in line. Roxas was about to join him, when he hesitate from _who_ was in line.

Oh shit.

Them.

There they were. The people who never failed to _scare_ the shit out of him. There was that guy with the mow hawk-like haircut, and looked really, _really_ intimidating with it. And then the other guy who was deadly silent and just emotionless and never said anything. Roxas knew there were more of them in that group, and the rest really scared him. They were just….so different. Like Axel.

Roxas felt like a coward as he stood behind Axel's towering form, feeling hidden behind the redhead. Axel didn't seem to notice the people in front of him; he was looking up at the menu in deep thought.

"They have everything here." Axel said aloud, tapping his foot. The line moved up. "Rocky road? No. Vanilla nut? Gross. Chocolate chip? Tempting, but no. Do they have anything out of the ordinary?"

Roxas already knew what he was going to get. Plain vanilla. He never really liked any of the ice creams because they got all way too complex.

"Oh!" Axel exclaimed suddenly, gaining a few looks from people. "_Sea salt_ ice cream? Never heard of it. Must be native only here. I'll try that out." He turned around to Roxas. "What're you getting?"

"Vanilla."

"Vanilla?" Axel scoffed. "Come on, Roxy! Try something new out for once. How 'bout this, why don't we _both_ try sea salt ice cream. Wait, have you ever had it?"

"No." Roxas didn't know if it would taste good. Salty ice cream?

"Then we'll try it." Axel concluded, getting out some money. Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but Axel held up a hand. "Don't bother. I hate arguing over money." He grinned down at Roxas. "I always win an argument."

"Oh my _gosh_!" Roxas was horrified when the mow hawk guy ahead looked at Axel with a huge grin. Roxas took a step back, hoping he wouldn't see him. "I love your hair. It's so _red_!"

Axel chuckled. "Thanks. It's all natural."

"Really? I thought you dyed it." The guy looked past Axel at Roxas, who looked interested in the ground. "Hey! I know you! It's the Strife kid—one of the twins!"

Roxas felt eyes on him, and he finally looked up. The guy was looking at him with excitement. Roxas felt confused. The guys never, _ever_ talked to him before.

"Look, Zexy," The guy continued, nudging the silent guy. "It's the blonde one!"

The emotionless guy looked at Axel blankly. "You're new here. I can tell."

"Yeah. The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel smirked. "And that's Roxy."

Roxas mumbled, "Hi."

"I'm Demyx!" The mow hawk guy said brightly. "How come you never talk to us, Roxy?"

"Roxas." Roxas corrected quietly. "Um, I don't know." He shuffled his feet, suddenly feeling very shy.

"This is Zexion." Demyx pointed to the emotionless guy. "He doesn't talk much, but that's alright."

"Have you tried the sea salt ice cream?" Axel asked. "I've never heard of it."

"No. I was just going to get vanilla." Demyx replied, shrugging. "I'm not picky or anything."

They stopped talking once Demyx and Zexion reached the stand. They bought their ice cream, and then Axel paid for their sea salt ice creams.

Roxas took the ice cream, which was on a stick, and looked at it hesitantly. Axel glanced down at Roxas.

"Let's try it at the same time." Axel suggested. "Wanna?"

"Sure."

"Alright. One, two, THREE!"

They both took a lick at the ice cream, and both cringed.

It was salty _and_ sweet. Mixed together.

They exchanged looks, uncertain whether or not they liked the ice cream.

"It tastes…" Roxas grumbled.

"…different." Axel finished for him. He licked it again. "Wow. I've never tasted something salty and sweet at the same time." He laughed. "I can feel my taste buds tingling."

"You're such a dork." Roxas said, rolling his eyes. He tasted the ice cream again, and did feel his taste buds tingle. His eyes widened. Wow. It had just an effect on him.

"See? Yours are tingling, too, aren't they?" Axel said smugly.

Roxas looked away. "Sort of."

"How's the ice cream?" Demyx appeared, out of nowhere. Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin, the guy appeared _right_ behind him. Seriously! What the hell?

Axel took a bit, humungous bite and licked his lips. "Actually, you grow to like the taste. I think it tastes pretty good now."

"We should try it sometime." Demyx shot a meaningful look at Zexion, who looked bored. "Zexy doesn't like ice cream. I don't know why."

"I have sensitive teeth." Zexion said matter-of-factly.

"I told you that you could use a spoon!" Demyx whined, licking his vanilla ice cream. His was already halfway gone; he just had the cone left to eat.

"So where's your twin?" Demyx looked at Roxas. "The bubbly one. I think it's so funny that you two are so _different_."

"Demyx watches you two." Zexion said with a shrug.

Roxas eyes widened.

"I don't stalk you, so don't get freaked out!" Demyx said frantically, flailing his arms. "I just…you always look scared of us, you know? So I always wondered why you're scared of us. I mean, we've never even _talked_ to you before."

Roxas was extremely uncomfortable with the topic. "Um, I don't know. You just look intimidating."

"Is it 'cuz of the hairdo?" Demyx pointed to his haircut. Roxas solemnly nodded. "Well, guess what? I'm a nice guy!" Roxas stiffened when Demyx plopped his arm around his shoulders, bringing him close in a friendly way. "So don't be afraid of _me_. You can be afraid of Larxene only because she's a cold, heartless bitch or Luxard because he always wants to cheat people off. But me? Pfft. I'm the nice guy. Besides," Demyx ruffled Roxas's hair, "I think we could be really good friends!"

Roxas untangled himself out of Demyx's grip, and stood next to Axel, who looked amused with the whole conversation.

"My Roxy here," Axel said brightly, touching Roxas's shoulder, "can get scared of anything. Even _flies_."

"I am not afraid of flies!" Roxas protested. However, just as he said that, a fly landed right on his nose and he flinched, waving his arm around violently, screaming.

"You dropped your ice cream." Demyx pointed out bluntly, chewing on his cone.

"Told you." Axel concluded.

Roxas felt his cheeks blush. He looked away. "The fly just…surprised me is all."

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Demyx shouted, catching everyone's attention around them. Roxas wanted to crawl under a rock, while Axel had to cover his mouth to hide his laugh. "You two should hang with us homeboys today!"

"Demyz," Zexion said, "we are not gangsters."

Demyx ignored his comment. "Seriously! You should hang out with us. We were planning to go to the beach, but Zexy doesn't like it, so we decided to go to my place and do whatever." He shrugged. "Watch movies or something."

Roxas looked up to see Axel smiling. "Yeah. I have time to hang out." Axel looked down at Roxas. "How 'bout you?"

Roxas didn't know. To be honest, he was still slightly intimidated by Demyx, despite his friendly appearance. He looked so much…taller and older than Roxas, though they were only two years apart. Like Axel. They reminded him of Axel, except Roxas kind of knew Axel in a way.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head uncertainly. "I'd, uh, have to ask my dad."

"Call him." Demyx said eagerly. "I'm in the mood to watch some action-packed movies!"

Zexion said, "Your idea of action-packed is—"

"—hush!" Demyx covered Zexion's mouth with his hand, grinning sheepishly. "Zexy, uh, was kidding. Ignore what he said."

Axel quirked an eyebrow, almost done with his ice cream.

Roxas took out his phone and pretended to dial Cloud's number. He pressed it to his ear, and pretended to have a conversation.

Suddenly, Axel snatched his phone and looked at the screen. His smirk widened. "Who's the liar now?" He looked through Roxas's contacts, and Roxas tried getting his phone back but he was too short to reach that high. "Let's have a _real_ conversation with your dad, hm?"

Axel finally gave Roxas his phone back, and Roxas exited the screen. "I really should go home. I—"

"—he almost drowned yesterday." Sora finished, with Riku behind him. Sora, once again, was wearing a cap over his head, probably Riku's, and Riku was behind him. "Are you doing alright, Rox?"

Roxas ignored the surprise he felt when he saw his fraternal twin there. It seemed as if everyone just appeared—they didn't walk up like a normal person. They _appeared_.

"I'm fine." Roxas whispered. To be honest, he did feel fine. His throat didn't hurt anymore. He felt as if it never happened.

"Roxy almost _drowned_?" Axel repeated, his eyes going wide. Demyx looked shocked, and Zexion's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"Yeah." Sora shot a worried look at his blonde brother. "My dad and he went swimming or something, and Rox almost drowned. Dad had to pull him out of the water and give him mouth-to-mouth."

Roxas shuffled his feet. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"You almost _died_." Sora corrected sternly. See how mature Sora can be sometimes? Roxas briefly wondered if he was the younger twin. "It was bad."

Roxas was suddenly engulfed in a hug from Axel, who was hugging the blonde like a teddy bear. "Aw, how come you didn't tell me?"

Roxas replied, his voice muffled from being pressed rather tightly to the redhead, "I'm _fine_."

He pulled himself away from Axel, shaking off the weird feeling he felt. Nervousness?

"So if he wants to go home," Sora said seriously, "then he's not just saying that to ditch you. He might need more rest."

"You shouldn't even be walking around!" Axel said sternly, glaring at Roxas. "Nonetheless riding skateboards." Roxas felt Axel grasp his wrist and start to pull him away, "It's time for you to go home."

"Wait!" Roxas said, trying to get his wrist free. But Axel only held on tighter. "I'm fine! I don't feel tired. Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind watching some movies."

"No, I agree with Axel." Demyx said. "I think you need some rest. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Axel," Roxas said through gritted teeth, "I'm fine. Seriously. Let me go!"

The redhead continued to drag him away. Some people were watching, some laughed at Roxas's helpless attempts to break free. Axel didn't even seem to notice.

"Sorry, Rox!" Sora called, smiling sheepishly. "We'll watch movies tomorrow with, uh, what's your name?"

"Demyx."

"Well, we'll watch movies tomorrow with Demyx! Don't you worry. Just get some rest."

"I don't need any more rest." Roxas mumbled bitterly, fed up.

Roxas didn't have time to even blink when Axel whirled around, grasped his face with his hands, and hissed, "How come you didn't tell _me_?"

"What?" Roxas blinked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Axel demanded sharply.

Roxas wasn't used to this behavior. He gulped.

Axel shook him roughly. "_Roxas_! Answer me!"

"I-I'm fine!" Roxas replied shakily. "I'm alive."

"You could've been _dead_." Axel whispered, looking him deep in the eyes. "Dead. Get it? Dead means death. And death means…you know. Six feet under."

"But I'm not dead." Roxas protested softly. "Really. I feel a lot better. I don't feel like sleeping. I really don't."

Axel didn't look happy. "Well either you go to sleep willingly, or I knock you out. Pick your choice."

"Is that a threat?" Roxas was surprised.

"Yes." Axel replied evenly. Roxas knew Axel would do it—he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would just go around saying things without doing them.

Roxas went limp, giving in. "Fine. Whatever. I'll take a nap, alright?"

"Hold on." Axel said once they got in front of Kairi's house. He jogged into the garage, picked up Roxas's beloved skateboard, and started walking. Roxas rubbed his wrists, feeling circulation begin to flow again since the redhead wasn't stopping it.

Roxas walked a few steps before coming to a halt. Axel turned around, confused. "Axel? How come you're being…mean?"

"Because, Roxas," Axel said, his features softening, "friends care about their friends. Not just about hanging out with them, but about their _well-being_."

Roxas figured he was right. He looked up at Axel and saw a true genuine face. Had he ever had a friend like Axel before? A friend where he made Roxas feel tingly inside, and nervous? No. Not even Namine did that to him.

…what the hell was happening to him?

"Sorry if I scared you." Axel apologized softly. "I just…I didn't know. I wish you would've told me or something, you know?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Roxas felt Axel's hand touch his shoulder as they began walking again.

"Believe it or not, Roxas," Axel said his name, which was very rare, "I care about you. Shoot me. Call me crazy. But I care about your well-being."

Roxas smiled to himself.

"Thanks, Axel."

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to just hang around while you sleep?" Axel asked, awkwardly lingering in the doorway to Roxas's room.<p>

Roxas shrugged, snuggling into his blankets. "Do whatever you want. My dad won't be home for awhile."

He briefly wondered what his father would think of Axel. Would he know he was gay from the start? Would he hate him?

"I'll watch some TV." Axel decided, closing the door.

Roxas closed his eyes, feeling anything but tired. He tried to sleep for a few minutes, but kept twisting and turning in the bed. Nothing worked. So he decided to go still, and just wait for sleep to come to him.

It was silent. He could hear the distant sound of the TV going on. Roxas imagined Axel sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels.

_Axel's cool_, Roxas thought silently.

Roxas couldn't help but go through the day, remembering how every single thing happened. He thought about Demyx, and Zexion. They weren't so scary when they talked to him. Maybe he should hang out with them tomorrow and stop being a chicken.

Roxas stiffened when his door opened silently. Footsteps came into the room. He carefully opened his eyes, barely a crack, and saw Axel step into the room.

_What's he doing? _

Axel walked over behind Roxas, since Roxas couldn't see his peripheral vision. He heard Axel open some drawers, and open his closet. What the hell was he doing? Was he stealing stuff?

Roxas felt alert. Was Axel a…_thief_?

But then Roxas felt a presence right in front of him, and somehow knew it was Axel. He closed his eyes fully, slowed his breathing, and tried his best to look asleep.

"Gah, I'm such an idiot." Roxas heard Axel say. Axel sounded…_upset_? "I shouldn't be…feeling like this. But I can't help it. Everything about you intrigues me. _Everything_."

Roxas tried his best not to tense up when he felt Axel moving closer. _What the hell is he doing now? _

He felt something touch his nose, press against it. Was it Axel's nose?

"I'm jealous of that one blonde girl. What's her name? Namine?" Axel whispered. "I'm so jealous of her. I don't know what it is, but once we started texting, everything went downhill for me. I can't get you out of my _fucking_ mind and it's driving me insane!" Axel sounded angry now. "Normally I just fuck someone and ditch them. But you…I can't do that to you. I won't. Something just haunts me. It's like I really _do_ know you, almost like we used to know each other. And I'm trying to see if we did somehow. So, um, I know you're asleep. But I'm trying to be a creepy stalker and smell your clothes or whatever. I'm trying to see if you have any pictures of us…if we did know each other."

Axel sighed, and Roxas felt Axel back up. "I'm so fucked up. Majorly. But you know what? I like being fucked up. I like _talking_ to you or just _being_ with you. Call it an obsession, I could care less. Kairi already knows. My mom knows. But I can't help it! I feel déjà vu every single time I _see_ you. It kills me. That's why I was so, er, surprised when you sent me that picture. It was like I recognized you somehow."

Axel's footsteps were soft. "There I go again, rambling. Good thing he doesn't know I'm _this_ messed up. I don't think I can handle you treating me like everyone else. Like I'm a messed up kook." The door opened and closed.

Roxas's eyes snapped open. Did that just really happen?

Did Axel…like him? Like, like him like him?

* * *

><p><em>"We cannot tell the exact moment a friendship is formed; as in filling a vessel drop by drop, there is at last a drop which makes it run over; so in series of kindnesses, there is at least one that makes the heart run over." <em>

_~Anonymous_

**A/N: I wish I could thank my anonymous reviewers, but I can't. I tried to PM everyone in reply :) sorry if I somehow missed you! All your reviews are GREATLY appreciated. **

**:)SmilinForYa(: **


	9. Living in the Sunlight

Roxas immediately felt ashamed.

Of course Axel didn't like him! Roxas didn't seem the type that Axel _would_ like. He could only picture the redhead with someone taller than himself, and with much, much more muscles. Roxas had none. He was skin and bones, even though he did plenty of workouts with his father. Sure you couldn't see his ribs near the stomach, but there was no muscle present on his body. It was all bones. Plus, that was downright ridiculous. They just barely met, even though they've been texting. It wasn't like he's known Axel for a month or so. Hell, he didn't even know what he looked like until yesterday. He was just jumping to conclusions, like he always did. It was a habit of his, on account of his deep thinking.

Right?

Axel might've just said that because he wanted to be friends with him. That didn't mean he _liked_ him. Axel did mention that he was his friend, but Roxas was wrong to jump to conclusions and assume the redhead _liked_ him.

_Gosh. I'm such an idiot! _

Roxas sat up in the bed once 30 minutes had passed by. His mind had been shut down, and he didn't even know if he slept. Sure he felt pretty close to sleeping, he doubted he did. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sleep. So, giving up, he stumbled out of his room, blind in the dark, opened the door, and trudged into the living room.

There Axel sat. On the sofa, his long legs propped on the table in a comfortable manner, with the TV remote in his hands. He was obviously switching through channels passively. Roxas already felt as nervous as hell, Axel's words echoing in his mind from earlier.

Roxas once again cursed himself. He _was_ jumping to conclusions. Darn him for his—

"Awake already?" Axel asked, noticing the blonde standing in the doorway.

Roxas felt awkward. All the things Axel said to him…they were so….

"I'm sorry." Axel said with a sheepish grin. Roxas froze. _Did he know I was awake? _"But I didn't stay here while you fell asleep. I kind of went home to get some snacks." He held up two bags of chips—Hot Cheetos. "But I came right back."

"So you left," Roxas said, "right when I went into my room?"

"Yeah. But just to get snacks—I swear! Right after I got them, I came back. Call me a peeper, but I went through your pantry and you had no chips. I was shocked. What kind of American doesn't eat _chips_? Anyway, so I went to get some from Kairi's house. I have my own little stash. You just can't watch TV without something to munch on, you know?"

Roxas's mind swarmed in confusion. If Axel left right after he went into his room, then how could he have came in and said those things? Did he actually fall asleep, and just had a dream of him doing that? He never remembered going to sleep, but his mind was so hazy he probably didn't even know he did.

"FYI, Roxy, you talk in your sleep." Axel said with a smirk. "I find it adorable. I had to peek in there once I got back, and you were snoring away. Talk about a deep sleeper. And then you were, uh, talking in your sleep."

Roxas's eyes widened. Shit! So he _was_ asleep and _did_ have a dream about Axel saying he liked him!

_Ugh. Why did it have to be a dream?_

_Wait. Get it together! Stop thinking like that! Poor Axel doesn't even like you. If he knew you thought this much he'd probably just leave. _

"I was?"

"Yeah. Something about a thief." Axel scratched his hair. "I do have many faults, but invading someone's privacy is not among them. So I just looked in and went right back out." He grinned. "With my delicious mouth-watering Hot Cheetos of course."

Roxas could feel a headache approaching. So it was all a…dream?

Just a dream.

So Axel's not an obsessed guy who thinks they once knew each other? Roxas already felt relieved, but then another thought struck him.

_What if he's lying? What if he knew you weren't asleep and was just saying all this so you'd think it was a dream when it really wasn't? Just so you won't freak out? _

Roxas searched Axel's face for any signs of lying. He knew that people got nervous when they lied, and would tend to look anywhere but the person's face. Right now Axel looked at complete ease, lounging into the sofa, drowning his mouth with Hot Cheetos. His attention was back to the TV instead of on Roxas.

Roxas sighed. He was over analyzing this. Axel would never go through his room like that. He wouldn't take advantage of Roxas being asleep to go through his drawers. And he _wasn't_ obsessed with him. Who would want to obsess over him anyway? He was boring. He was downright boring. Nothing interesting of him.

Besides, Axel was a good guy. Though he was playful most of the time, Roxas knew that Axel was good. He joked around a lot; that didn't make him a bad person. He wasn't bad. Even though Roxas only knew him for two days in the flesh, Roxas could tell the guy wasn't out to get people. He was just…there.

"Check this out." Axel urged, stuffing more Hot Cheetos into his mouth. Roxas hurried next to him, sitting stiffly beside him. _So it was all just a dream. Axel doesn't like me. He's just my friend. _"Look! Oh—see the cat! Oh!" Axel busted out in laughter, clutching his stomach as he bent over, laughing breathlessly. Roxas stared at the screen, realizing Axel had a very dry sense of humor. It wasn't complex like a lot of humors existing today. It was just _there_ and easy to spot. Most people would find it stupid and just goofy, but Axel found it hilarious.

"No, guess what movie I found." Axel said, bringing up the remote to go to the menu. "I recorded it just so we could watch it when you woke up."

Roxas looked over all the recordings he had on the TV—war movies from his father, and cartoons from Sora. Roxas was a cartoon-watcher as well, but Sora watched them a _lot_. Roxas didn't watch TV much, and when he did it was nothing big. He's never even recorded anything before. Whenever he was bored, of course he'd find a good movie and watch it. Axel found his selection and clicked it.

"It's a wonderful masterpiece called Hot Rod." Axel said matter-of-factly. "Most people say it's a pointless movie liked Dynamite, but I beg to differ. I like Dynamite, but Hot Rod is the bomb."

Roxas watched part of the movie with Axel. He had to admit, the humor in the movie was humorous to Axel. And at some parts, the film was so _stupid_ that it made him laugh. It was pretty pointless, even though it had a plot and everything, but it was pretty funny. Roxas had to admit. He knew a lot of people would've just stared at the screen instead of laughing. The humor was that dry. But here he was, laughing along with the redhead.

When it got to the commercials, Axel began eating the second bag of Hot Cheeros. For a skinny guy, he sure as hell ate a lot. He pressed on the fast-forward button, and skipped to when the commercials ended.

"Fucking commercials," Axem mumbled, his mouth full of the chips. He chewed loudly. "Hate 'em. Why have them if everyone just skips them anyway? And they say I'm the stupid one."

"Hey Axel?" Roxas asked, once it got to a quiet part in the movie.

Axel didn't look away from the TV. "Hm?" Roxas was slightly amused by the teen's fascination with the movie. Axel must've really liked watching TV or something.

"Can I try one?"

Axel didn't reply. He simply jutted out the bag, silently answering with a yes. Roxas hesitantly reached within the confines of the bag, grabbed the smallest Hot Cheeto, and pulled it out. Axel retracted the bag, digging around for a whole handful of them and just shoved them into his mouth. He started laughing at one part, and Roxas swore he was going to choke; he ate _that many_ of the chips at once. But the redhead just laughed without chewing, and once he calmed down, he chewed.

Roxas looked at the chip. Its seasoning was making his finger a dark red. Cautiously, he sniffed it. His taste buds were on fire already. Hell, it smelled _hot_. Just imagine the taste.

He glanced back at Axel, who still hadn't had a drink of water, yet continued eating the hot chips like they were sugar.

He considered throwing the chip away, but felt guilty. That would waste food—he couldn't do that. So he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tossed the chip into his mouth.

Immediately he began panting, his eyes widening from the burning sensation in his mouth.

"Roxy?" Axel muted the TV after noticing Roxas's sudden change. Roxas's eyes were glazed with tears, and he was fanning his mouth frantically. "What's going on?"

"It's-it's _hot_!" Roxas stuttered, swallowing the chip quickly. His mouth was on fire. "I need water! _Now_!" He took off running to the kitchen, tore open the fridge, and grabbed the nearest drink, which happened to be bottled water. Must've been Soras. He took a big, refreshing gulp of water, cleansing his throat almost instantly. After he drank half the drink, he set it down, breathing heavily.

"I have to say one thing." Axel said, sitting up and leaning into the back of the sofa so he could gaze at Roxas. "I have never, ever in my life, seen _anyone_ react like that to a Hot Cheeto. I should've taped that and put it on YouTube or something, would've made an internet sensation."

"It's not funny!" Roxas shot back weakly. "I can't even feel my tongue."

"Was that your first Hot Cheeto?"

"Yes! You wonder why I've never had one, and never will. That will be my first Cheeto, and my last. Gosh. Those things are terrible! How the hell do you eat them?"

The flaming redhead shrugged, picking up the bag innocently. "No offense, Blondie, but they're not that hot."

"They're _burning _hot." Roxas corrected, drinking more water slowly. He swirled it around his mouth before swallowing.

"You might want to stick to gummy worms or something." Axel suggested. "I mean, holy shit. You, like, totally freaked out. You should've seen your face. I could see smoke coming out of your ears!"

"Like I said, not funny! At all."

Roxas trudged back to the living room, sinking down onto the couch. It was then he started to feel embarrassed. Did he really react that abnormally? He could feel his cheeks heating up, so he crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted.

"Hey, don't be all mad. Gummy worms aren't _that_ bad."

"Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I didn't mean to spazz out. I just…I wasn't expecting it to be that hot."

"I can't blame you for reacting like that." Axel sat back down, shrugging. "To be honest, I, uh, kind of found it funny."

"…shut up."

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever. Just promise me something. If I ever, _ever_ ask for one of those," Roxas turned to glare at Axel gravely, "don't let me have one. No matter how many times I ask you. That fucking burned my mouth. I probably won't be able to taste for a whole week."

Axel chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll never give one to you again, which doesn't matter for me." He shook the bag, grinning like an idiot. "More for me."

"How long have you been eating those?"

Axel looked down, tracing patterns on the bag. "For awhile."

"So you just got used to them?"

"Yeah. Like I said, they're not that hot. Sure I'll feel a little heat here and there but," Axel smirked over at Roxas, "sometimes a little heat isn't so bad. Know what I'm saying?"

Roxas went still. There it was. That feeling he got. That same feeling he had in his dream—when Axel told him all that stuff about being obsessed about him. That tingling sensation that made him feel funny. The feeling that happened when he used to like Namine.

Wait. Did _he_ like Axel?

Roxas hesitantly glanced over at the redhead, who had returned to the movie. This time Axel had one of his knees up to rest his chin on and the remote in his right hand. He was, once again, absorbed in the movie.

Roxas quickly looked away. Of course he didn't like Axel! He barely knew him. He…he was a stranger.

So why did he feel so comfortable around him? Why did he let himself go around Axel?

Roxas frowned to himself. He was being an idiot. He was completely over analyzing everything. He should just stop thinking, and just go. Like dancing. Just shut his mind down for once and _feel_.

He's only known the guy for a fricking _day_. He was just being an idiot.

"Haven't got a lot! I don't need a lot. Coffee's only a dime. Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, having a wonderful time." Sora slammed the door open, singing in a wailing voice that made even Axel cringe.

"Sora," Roxas snapped, his voice rising over Sora's, "can you stop singing like Tiny Tim?"

Sora ignored him, and waltzed into the room. Riku entered the house, smiling softly at his hyper brunette.

"Just take it from me, I'm just as free as any daughter." Sora continued, his voice sounding almost exactly like the real singers. "I do what I like, just what I like, and how I love it!"

Roxas grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at his twin. Sora tumbled backwards, giggling madly, and Riku caught him just before he hit the floor.

"Finally." Roxas said when Sora stopped singing.

"Hey Rox," Sora greeted with a calm wave, grinning widely. "Hey Axel."

"It is scary," Axel said finally, "how different you two are. You look alike, except your hair colors, but shit, you act like…so different."

"Nu uh!" Sora sprang onto Roxas, hugging him tightly. "We're _twins_."

Riku stood next to Axel as they both observed the twins. Then Riku said, "Yeah. They look a _lot_ alike."

"Not true." Roxas snapped, shoving Sora off of him. Sora giggled again, latching onto Axel's foot. "I fix my hair differently. See?"

Axel nodded, gently kicking Sora free from his leg. "I see. Your hair spikes to the right, while Sora's is just…spiky."

Sora beamed. "Hey Axel, is your hair naturally red?"

"Believe it or not," Axel replied, "it is naturally this color. Want proof?" Nobody replied instantly, so the redhead sighed, stood up, and began unbuttoning his pants.

Everyone came alive at once.

"No! No, we don't need proof!" Riku said, looking taken aback.

Roxas had his eyes covered, blushing madly.

Sora started laughing, burying his head in the pillow. "Wow! Look at you _go_!"

Axel mumbled something, but nobody wanted to know what it was. He took back his seat.

"We saw Kairi on the way back here." Riku said softly. "She said her mother wants you home once we got here."

"Damn." Axel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, I'll leave. Well, not without those." He snatched the bag of Hot Cheetos possessively. "See you around, guys."

"Bye Axel!" Sora said loudly, as if the redhead wouldn't have heard him.

"See you around." Riku agreed.

Roxas finally looked out from his hands just in time to see Axel's pure green, feline eyes staring right into them. He was smirking. "Buh bye, Roxy."

"Axel?" Roxas gulped when Axel hugged him, picking him up slightly off the couch. He gasped when the redhead picked him all the way up, swinging him in the air like he didn't weigh anything. "Ah—put me down! Axel! Put me the fuck down! I'm serious."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Axel griped, setting the blonde down. He ruffled his hair. "See you around, _Roxy_."

Meanwhile, while Roxas was being swung around like a toy, Riku said goodbye to Sora and was already out the door. Axel sauntered out of the room, closing the front door softly.

"So," Sora said slyly, giving Roxas a mischievous look, "you and Axel, huh?"

Roxas sat back down. "What?"

"You heard me. You guys are getting close."

"No we aren't."

"I saw the way he hugged you, Rox. I'm not blind." Sora sat up, that goofy look off his face. "To be honest, I think you two would make an awesome couple."

"Sora, I don't like Axel."

"Then stop blushing."

Roxas looked away. "Shut up."

"Hey, don't be ashamed if you like him! Axel's a great guy. He hides nothing, plus he's Kairi's brother."

"You don't get it. I don't know him, Sora. I don't know his past. Hell, I don't even know his favorite color."

"So what? I don't know Riku's favorite color either. You can like someone without knowing them."

Roxas's eyes widened. That stuck his nerve.

_Namine. _

"Yeah." Roxas said bitterly. "That can be true. You know what happened the last time I did that?"

Sora instantly retracted. "Shit, Rox. I didn't mean that. I take it back—I take it back!"

"I'm sorry if I don't want to just jump into this." Roxas snapped. "I mean, this is bullshit. I don't even _like_ Axel. We shouldn't even be having this conversation." Then he added, "Besides, he'd never like me."

"Why not?"

"Because. He seems to go after guys who, uh, are more interesting. More experienced."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Sora replied. "Like you said earlier, you don't know Axel. You don't know his mind. I'm sorry if I keep pushing you, but it's like…I don't know. It's weird. Everytime I see you two together, which has only been three times, I feel happy. I feel like there's something going on, you know?" Sora shrugged. "I may be wrong. You guys might just become _best friends_, but who knows? This might evolve into something much, much bigger than that."

"Speaking of earlier," Roxas said, wanting to change the subject, "how did you know about me drowning?"

Sora looked annoyed. "Hey, he's my dad, too alright? He tells me stuff. He told me what happened. Did you expect him to just lie? Plus he told me to watch after you."

Roxas was surprised. "Watch over me?"

"Yeah. You know, make sure you were okay while he was gone." Sora looked at Roxas. "You know he loves you, right? Dad. He loves you. Sure he's hard on you, but only because he finds you promising. I still think you should tell him you're gay but—"

"—no!" Roxas blurted, horrified by the mere thought. "Hell. No. Tell Dad about me being gay? He'd probably try and convert me, or just stop talking to me all together."

"I don't know why you think that. Dad is actually a nice guy."

"I never said he wasn't. I just…" Roxas sighed, suddenly very, _very_ tired. "I want to wait."

"I'll respect that." Sora said with a nod. "But if you ever want advice from me, you'll know what it is. You have to be open with your feelings, Rox. Remember the first time I woke up and realized I was gay? Do you remember?"

Roxas remembered like it was yesterday. They shared the same room at the time, since Cloud was using Roxas's current room as his workout room. Sora literally jumped out of bed one morning, eyes wide as if startled, and he looked at Roxas and said quietly, "I'm gay."

And then everything changed. Sora was more open about how he was. And once he started dating Riku, he knew for sure that he was gay. There was no going back.

"I remember that I told Dad that very same day." Sora continued. "I got to the point where I just wanted to be myself. I didn't want to lie to him, or pretend I'm someone I'm not. So I told him. Sure he was confused at first, but then he started to realize that, that _was_ who I was. And he accepted it. He's not a tyrant. He won't beat the shit out of you just because you like guys. Sure he might be a little disappointed, but only because you've been lying to him."

Roxas groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Too much to think. I'll make this decision tomorrow."

Sora cracked a grin. "Since when did you become a procrastinator?"

"I don't know." Roxas silently went back to his room, fell onto his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. He remembered the night when he went to Namine's house, and how he came home feeling like it was the end of the world. But it wasn't; it was only the beginning. The beginning of a new him. Sometimes it must take pain for the truth to be revealed.

He remembered everything. He had come home crying, and it felt like Namine ripped open his heart and devoured it. That's how much it hurt. But then…

…he started talking to Axel.

_Holy shit, I might like Axel. I might like him. I might…holy shit. _

Axel was the one who showed Roxas the other path. Axel changed his life. He may not have changed Axel's life, but the redhead did change his.

A light flickered to his left, looking brighter than ever when in the pitch-black room.

What was it?

Roxas, squinting his eyes from the bright light, turned to see his phone. He picked it up, and saw a message staring back at him.

**_Hey, Blondie. How's it going? _**

He couldn't help but smile. It felt like old times, even though that was only two days ago. He texted back immediately.

**Laying down. You?**

**_Same here. I didn't feel like sleeping, you know? _**

**Yeah. I know.**

**_So wanna chill with the mow hawk kid? I forgot his name. _**

**Demyx? **

**_Oh—yeah. Wanna chill with him and the other kid tomorrow? They seem cool. _**

**Um, to be curious, why are you asking me? If you wanted to chill with them you can go ahead. **

**_Duh, Roxy. You go where I go. Got it memorized? _**

**I'm genuinely flattered.**

**_You should be. I don't usually hang with just anybody :p _**

**Sorry again. For uh freaking out over the Hot Cheeto. **

**_Bleh. Forget about it. No biggie. Besides, I remember my first Hot Cheeto now that I think about it. I was in some kind of store I think. And I tried one out, and immediately began screaming, running in circles, screaming for water. I had some weird ass looks, I'll tell you. But then the burning sensation was kind of addicting, and I couldn't stop eating them. It was something different. _**

**Yeah. They're definitely different. **

**_I mean, most chips are just salty and crunchy. Hot Cheetos are hot and sure as hell deliver a kick on the first bite. Oh! OH! Like sea salt ice cream! They're alike. _**

**…wow. **

**_What? I compared them, alright? Got a problem and I might have to show off on that kids toy of yours again :p _**

**It's not a kids toy! **

**_Pfft, whatever, Blondie. Whatever floats your boat. _**

**It's not. **

**_It is. _**

**Not.**

**_Is._**

**Not.**

**_Is._**

**NOT. **

**_Not. _**

**IS! **

**Wait. HEY! You tricked me! Jerk!**

**_Hahahaha. Aw, I'll bet you're pouting now :3 _**

**No…shut up…**

**_You're so cute, Roxy! I could just pinch those widdle cheeks of yours. _**

**If you even think about pinching them I…won't be happy. **

**_The truth will set you free! _**

**Truth my ass. Besides, I'm not cute. I'm manly. **

**_No. I'm manly. You're cute. There's a difference. _**

**Kiss my ass! **

**_Watch your tongue. Don't want to say anything that might cause something to happen. _**

**That makes absolutely no sense. Then again, you scarcely do. **

**_I know right? But at least I'm not boring :p _**

**Sure, sure. **

**_Shit. Phone's almost out of battery. See you later, Blondie. :D _**

**Bye. **

Roxas set down his phone, laying back onto the bed.

Maybe he did like Axel.

So what if he did? Shoot him. Sue him.

He liked a boy.

* * *

><p>The blonde woke up to the most terrible noise he had ever heard in his life.<p>

"Tiptoe through the window," Sora was singing in that wailing voice, "by the window, that's where I'll be. Come tiptoe through the tulips with me."

Roxas jumped up to see Sora tiptoeing through his room, smiling to himself. Roxas glared. "What the hell, Sora? What's with the sudden obsession with Tiny Tim?"

Sora continued singing, "Oh tiptoe from the garden. By the garden of the willow tree and tiptoe through the tulips with me."

"Sora!" Roxas snapped, covering his ears. "That sounds like shit. How that guy became so famous I don't know."

"Aw, don't be like that!" Roxas uncovered his ears when he heard Sora stop singing. "Tiny Tim is awesome."

"Yeah, back in the 60's." Roxas grumbled, in a bitter mood. Sora just woke him up—he was going to pay.

"Today's Monday." Sora said in a sing-song voice. He leaned into the bed, meeting Roxas's eyes dead on. "Have any plans with you-know-who?"

"Do you ever give up?"

"Me? Give up? I don't think so." Sora's grin widened. "Oh come on! You two would be so awesome together! We could go on _double dates_. Hell, I'm sure they'd set up an entire fandom for you at school if you guys went out!"

"Sora!"

"Oh look, it's Axel and Roxas!" Sora said, mimicking a surprised look. He pointed at the wall, as if it was Roxas and Axel. "Aren't they just the best couple ever? I have any idea! Let's make some fan art of them!"

"I'm going to slap you. I will."

"Oh, that reminds me. Demyx and Zexy want us to go to their house today to watch some movies." Sora gushed.

"Zexy? Since when did you talk to them?"

"Since today. I don't know why we've never talked—they're so nice." Sora winked. "And guess who else is going? Your lover."

"He's not my lover." Roxas hid his head into the pillows, wishing he could just crawl under a rock.

"I also told them I'd bring a movie or two over. What should I bring?"

"How about something like Titanic?" Roxas said sarcastically.

Sora's face brightened. "I love that movie!"

"I was kidding! If you brought that, you'd start crying again. You know you cry every single time you watch that movie."

Sora knew Roxas was true. He did cry every time he watched the tragic movie. It was inevitable!

"Fine." Sora pouted. "But Riku's coming in an hour to pick us up. Aren't they nice? They invited us all!"

"I don't really want to go." Roxas admitted. "I don't know how to act around Axel anymore." As if proving his point, he picked up his phone to see he already got a text from the redhead.

"Just be yourself." Sora said finally, all serious again. "Once you get the hang of it, it's not hard."

"Sure. Whatever." Roxas replied to Axel's text, confirming that he was going to watch movies with both of the guys he used to be scared of. No. Not scared; intimidated.

"Get dressed." Sora said with another wink. "You and your love will probably be cuddling on the couch, you two love birds."

"SORA!"

* * *

><p><em>"To eat an egg, you must break the shell."<em>

_~Jamaican Proverb_

**A/N: **

**Once again thanks to all my reviewers. This has got to be the longest chapter so far in this story. Like it so far? I like it! I'll update again when I can. **

**Summer! I love summer, even though I like winter better :p no school! Sue me, I hate school. Hate it with a burning passion. So summer is awesome. Plus I get to update faster! **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	10. Turn the Tables

Roxas soon discovered that Demyx was _insane_.

His house was gigantic. It was like a mansion. But it wasn't fancy on the inside like Namine's—it was…like Demyx. He had these random posters of rock stars on the walls, desks full of CD's organized to perfection and stereos over every corner. He was filthy rich, and _obsessed_ with music. Roxas felt like he was walking into a celebrity's house, with all the fling and blings going on. Apparently Demyx's parents worked overseas so they just left him alone. That meant he had a lot of sessions with social workers and such, but his parents made good money. They explains this _mansion_.

And he was giving Roxas, Sora, and Riku the grand tour.

He had one room that looked like something out of a movie. He called it "Classical" and it had Beethoven's portrait in the middle, hanging over a black and sleek grand piano. The next room was scary, all dark and full of scream metal stuff. The next was just full of the oldies rock—like the Beatles, Rolling Stones, Elvis and all those good people. Demyx didn't show him his room, for a reason Roxas couldn't figure out, so he led them downstairs where the "theatre" was. Roxas didn't know he was serious until he saw the theatre with his own eyes.

It _was_ a theatre. Better than the ones in the movie theatre.

The TV was huge, looming over the seats. It had to be bigger than the ones at a theatre, there was no way it wasn't. And then there were three comfy-looking sofas just sitting a few feet from it, which is where, Roxas assumed, they were sitting. He was expecting chairs like a movie theatre, but remembered this was Demyx; you never know what to expect.

"I made us some popcorn." Demyx said. Roxas wondered how he was still standing—the guy never paused to take a breath, he was so excited. "I'll be back."

Zexion was already there. He sat on the farthest sofa, on the last seat. He had a bag of popcorn, but held it in his lap, not even touching it. "Hello."

"Hi Zexy!" Sora said, throwing himself next to Zexion animatedly. Riku sat beside Sora.

"Axel's not here." Zexion said passively. Roxas sat over on the next couch. "He said he'll be a little late."

"This guy _has_ to be famous." Roxas mumbled to himself, scanning the room again. It was huge. And dark. Perfect to watch movies. The sound system had to be amazing.

"POPCORN!" Demyx came running in, popcorn falling in trails behind him. He didn't seem to notice, or just ignored it. He smiled sheepishly, thrusted one large bag out to Roxas, and did the same with Sora. He fell down into the seat next to Roxas, bouncing like a little kid. "So what do you guys wanna watch?"

"Aren't we going to wait for Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Sure. But it'll take some time to pick something out."

"Okay, I had a random idea." Sora said, grinning. "Axel seems like the kind of guy to like action-packed movies. So let's lie and tell him that we chose a _very_ action packed movie, and put a chick flick in."

Demyx beamed. "Well shit! That would be _hilarious_!"

Roxas scooted a little away from him. The guy was a lot like Sora, though had less control.

Sora smiled, too. "I know! You guys want to do it?"

"I don't care." Zexion said.

Riku shrugged.

Roxas thought for a moment, and had to agree—it would be hilarious. He could picture Axel's face at the "chick flick". "Well, it depends on what movie we choose."

"How 'bout Charlie St. Cloud?" Sora suggested.

"Perfect!" Demyx shouted, his voice echoing throughout the room. Roxas cleared his throat, pulling his knees to his chest as the mow hawked guy just somehow kept scooting closer to him. "I actually have that movie. I have a lot of movies." He hurried away to get the movie.

"He's hyper." Roxas observed.

"I like him!" Sora said, still smiling.

Riku narrowed his eyes, and unconsciously moved closer to his boyfriend. Sora nuzzled him, moving closer. They left a space between Sora and Zexion. Zexion didn't seem to mind.

Roxas wasn't really scared of Demyx anymore. He just got a little nervous around him. The fear was gone.

"Got it!" Demyx said, running back with the DVD in his hand. "Wait. What're we going to tell him it is?"

Sora shrugged. "We'll just say it's an action-packed movie. We don't have to say the name, right?"

"But what if he asks for the name?"

Sora paused. Riku spoke up. "Then we'll just say someone like Arnold Schwarzenegger was in it."

"Or the guy who plays Rambo." Demyx added.

The door bell rang.

"Fuck!" Demyx quickly stuffed the DVD into his pocket, which Roxas knew would possibly damage it, but the guy didn't seem to care. Demyx ran to the door, paused to give everyone a sly wink, and ran out. "HOLD ON! I'M COMING!"

Riku chuckled. "That sounds so wrong."

"Riku! Way to be a pervert." Sora playfully shoved Riku, trying to hide a grin.

Roxas sighed, tossed his legs over the hand rest and just lay with his feet in the air, and his head on the sofa. He could feel his heart start to beat when he heard Axel's voice out in the hallway.

_Dammit, stop thinking like this! Axel's your friend. FRIEND. Why would you want to destroy a good friendship? _

The blonde sighed again. He had to clear his head. But hopefully, with him taking two seats, Demyx would sit next to Zexion. He really didn't want to sit next to the bubbly dirty-blonde hair guy, not because Roxas didn't like him, but because he'd actually want to watch the movie.

_Or maybe because I just want to sit next to Axel…_

Roxas could've smacked his head if he could, but Demyx was suddenly back in the room, talking to Axel ."…and we have this totally action-packed movie! You'll love it."

"Really?" Roxas caught sight of the redhead, who had his pale, thin hands stuffed in his jeans. Those jeans were different than the ones with the holes. They were black and hugged his lankly legs, making him appear skinnier. Axel also wore a green long-sleeved t-shirt with sleeves that went only down to his elbows. Roxas felt like a dork. Was he really observing his clothes?

Axel didn't look excited. He looked…well he had this knowing look to him. Casual. Calm. Like he knew what the hell was going on. Roxas really hoped the redhead didn't know their little prank—that would suck. Axel already kind of ruined their "surprise" party by not even being surprised, though he was still surprised to see Roxas, so it would be awesome if he was surprised this time.

The redhead seemed like it would take a _lot_ to surprise him.

"Does it have Arnold Schwarzenegger?"

"YES! And Rambo." Demyx laughed nervously. Roxas rolled his eyes. He was giving them away, the idiot. Demyx took out the DVD, his hands trembling, and stuffed it into the DVD player. Roxas felt the seats lean to one side when someone sat next to him; no doubt that it was Axel. Roxas didn't have time to think before someone was pinching his cheeks.

"Aw, look at Roxy, getting all comfy." Axel cooed, making little baby noises.

Roxas narrowed his eyes and swatted Axel's hand away like it was a fly. "Shut the fuck up." He sat up, leaving a space in-between him and Axel.

Axel smirked to himself, and then whistled appreciatively. "Demxy, damn. This is better than a movie theatre."

"Really?" Demyx laughed nervously. Again. Roxas could see his forehead was glistening with sweat. Wow. The guy was a really bad liar. "Thanks. So, uh, here's the movie." He dashed to his seat, next to Zexion, and the movie started up.

Roxas watched Axel. Axel had on a poker face, void of any signs of emotion. He just stared at the screen with no expression, as if he knew exactly what was going on.

The movie started, and Axel chuckled. "This was rigged."

"You're not surprised?" Sora whined, who was also watching Axel's expression.

Axel started laughing louder. "This is pathetic, really! Is this your idea of a _prank_?"

"Yeah." Demyx mumbled miserably.

"First of all," Axel said matter-of-factly, "I'm a master of pranks. Trust me. You guys messed up bad. I could see the cover on the DVD, since Demyx didn't stick it in his pocket deep enough."

Demyx exclaimed, "You were staring at my ass?"

Axel ignored him. "And then it was _silent_ when I got in here. I knew something was up. Demyx was all nervous, all that bullshit. I knew you were all planning something. The overall layout was terrible. You should've been talking down here instead of just waiting like dumbasses. That just gave it away." He chuckled again. "And then when I asked if it had Arnold, Demyx told me it had Rambo, too. That surprised me. I knew right off the bat something was up. Rambo and Arnold, well, Rambo isn't the actor's name. Rambo is a movie, dumb shit."

Demyx hung his head in shame. "Sorry guys. I ruined it."

"It was a good try." Axel said, shrugging.

Sora patted Demyx's shoulder soothingly. "It's alright. Axel's just smarter than we thought."

"Hey, Dem?" Axel asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any Hot Cheetos?"

Demyx shivered. "I hate those things. Sorry but no I don't have any."

Axel pouted. "Damn. It's alright. I forgot to bring mine." He glanced at Roxas. "You always have to have _something_ to munch on when you watch a movie."

"Well I don't want to watch Charlie St. Cloud." Sora declared.

Roxas grinned. "Why? Because you'll end up crying?"

Sora gasped. "So-so do you!"

"I do _not_!"

"So do! You were bawling the last time we saw it!"

Roxas had to admit that Sora was right. The last time they watched the movie, Roxas did cry. But it was hard not to! But his pride wouldn't yield, and he couldn't let everyone think he was a baby or something. Axel already thought he was—pinching his cheeks and stuff.

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"It's the truth! You're the liar!"

Roxas took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. Sora and he rarely thought, but when they did, either it was very serious or very stupid. This was one of those times.

"Sora, shut up." Roxas said finally, through gritted teeth.

Sora agreed but still rumbled, "It's true."

"Oh the joy of having a twin." Axel said, very amused.

Roxas glared at him.

"Well what do you guys wanna watch?" Demyx asked, shooting up from his seat. He still looked nervous. Maybe it was because it was their first time to come over?

His house was, after all, right on the water. It was nice, with pearly, shiny gates and stuff. It wasn't hard to find, but it was hard to believe that the punk-rock guy in Roxas's grade lived _here_. He wasn't snobby or arrogant. He was just…a little out of the ordinary. That's for sure.

"How about a horror movie?" Zexion suggested.

"NO!" Sora shouted. Roxas knew Sora hated horror movies; they scared the living hell out of him. He'd always scream at the scary parts, and freak out at the bloody ones.

"Mystery?" Demyx asked, eyeing Sora cautiously.

"Those give me a headache." Axel muttered. "Fucking confusion. Always trying to figure out who did what."

"Romance?"

"Please no." Riku grumbled, hiding his head in his hands. "They're so _boring_. I'd like to watch a horror movie, but that's just me."

"Fine. We'll vote since nobody can agree." Demyx said. "Raise your hand if you want to watch a horror movie."

Zexion, Axel, Riku, and Roxas raised his hand—at the last moment. Normally he hated horror movies that weren't even scary, but in this dark room, he knew he'd get scared. He was like Sora, and he got scared really easily. But unlike Sora, Roxas didn't mind getting scared. It was somewhat of a thrill. Sure nightmares weren't fun, but horror films weren't bad. They did take some imagination and planning.

Sora pouted, sulking into the sofa. "I hate those."

"Too bad, spiky." Axel said triumphantly. "This should get interesting. I like a good horror movie."

"So what should we watch?"

"Something original." Roxas said. "I hate remakes. They ruin them with the sex and gore."

Riku shrugged. "I like remakes. They're just…different."

"Yeah. More sex and blood."

"Sex and blood?" Axel nudged Roxas with his foot in a playful manner. "Now that's my kind of movie."

"Gross."

"Okay, I'll be back." Demyx hurried out of the room, and moments later—literally—he was back with a couple of DVD's in his hands. "So I found the original Halloween, the original Friday the 13th, the original Nightmare On Elm Street, and the original Night of the Living Dead."

"Night of the Living Dead." Axel said automatically. "I never get bored of that one."

"Halloween." Roxas said. He used to be terrified of the killer in that movie, and still found the movie a little scary even though he's grown up with it.

"Zombies." Riku agreed with Axel. "And the original wasn't bad. It was actually pretty good."

Zexion said, "I really don't care. I've seen every one and they're all pretty good, though I was never really a fan of Friday the 13th."

"Fine. We'll watch Night of the Living Dead." Demyx decided, putting the DVD in. The lights dimmed so it was completely dark, and the movie started up.

Riku groaned when the movie started. "This is the black and white version?"

"The black and white is the original." Roxas said, defending the movie. "I think it makes it scarier."

They watched the beginning of the movie. Roxas noticed Axel watched it with his full attention, his eyes not leaving the screen. So Roxas turned to watch, though he knew what was bound to happen next.

Then a voice said right into his ear, mimicking how the actor said it, "I'm going to get you, _Barbara_."

Roxas shivered. Axel's breath was hot and felt…weird against him. He turned to glare at a grinning Axel.

"I make a pretty good imitator, don't I?" Axel said smugly, seeing the blonde look pretty uncomfortable.

"Shut up." Roxas had to admit, Axel did say the line exactly in the movie. It was kind of disturbing, how he made his voice so creepy like the actor's.

"ZEXY!" Demyx screamed, just as the man in the movie, who turned out to be a zombie, attacked the girl. "I've never seen this before!"

Roxas chuckled to himself, glancing over to see Demyx's form hudding into Zexion, who looked rather perturbed.

"Aw, don't be scared." Axel said suddenly. Roxas tensed up immediately when he felt Axel press against him, and an arm wrap around his shoulder. "I'm here, Roxy. No need to be _afraid_."

"I'm not afraid." Roxas replied calmly, trying to focus on the movie.

Axel scoffed, lifted his skinny leg and laid it over Roxas's lap, stretching like a cat. "Can I rest my leg there?"

"Whatever."

Roxas let him rest his foot on his lap, for two reasons: one, he felt better (shockingly) with Axel right next to him. He had to admit; the film was still scary, especially surrounded in darkness and all, so Axel was kind of…comforting? And two, the redhead was warm. Roxas liked warmth. And since the room was so big and spaced, it wasn't warm at all—it was kind of cold. Like a lot of movie theatres. And Roxas got cold easily. That's why whenever he did go to a movie theatre; he had to bring a jacket in case he got cold, which happened occasionally.

"Run all you want," Axel murmured as the girl began running. "He's a zombie, bitch. He won't stop coming 'till his legs fall off or something."

"Shh." Roxas shushed him, even though the volume was loud and he could hear it pretty clearly. He shot a grin at Axel, who rolled his eyes.

Once the movie got interesting, Roxas learned something else about Axel:

It took awhile for him to get comfortable.

He was always moving in his seat, trying to get into a comfortable position. He shifted, and then shifted back. He moved his legs this way, and then changed his mind and moved them the other way. At one point he laid his head on Roxas's lap, and then sat back up. The next time he was lying fully on the sofa, his legs on Roxas's lap again. Roxas gave up protesting—the redhead just wouldn't stop moving. Sora glanced over once, wondering why Axel moved around so much, but Roxas shot him a helpless look.

"What're you doing?" Roxas whispered when the movie kind of calmed down. It was at one of the boring parts.

"None of your business, Blondie." Axel said in return. "Ugh. Can't get comfortable."

"Just stay _still_."

Axel ignored him, and tried lying on his stomach. After a few seconds he realized he didn't like that. Roxas lifted an eyebrow when Axel tossed his legs over the back of the couch, and balanced himself on top of his head. He smiled.

"Whoa. It's actually cool to watch the movie upside down. Try it, Roxy."

"Are you serious?" Roxas retorted, eyeing Axel warily. Axel wobbled a little, trying to keep his balance, and he nodded.

"Fuck yeah. Come on—try it." He wiggled his eyebrows. "You know you want to."

Roxas watched as the redhead's shirt fell down, revealing some skin. He was skinny underneath the shirt, his waist _very_ thin. Roxas swallowed heavily, tossed his legs over the sofa, and was upside down next to Axel.

He couldn't see what was happening. Everything was upside down.

"See?" Axel said. Roxas looked over to see Axel, his red hair falling down, revealing his face. Even though it was dim, Roxas could see every detail of Axel. Every plane of his face, his cheek bones and how narrow they were, and those tattoos or whatever underneath his eyes.

"The blood," Roxas whispered, "is rushing to my head."

"I know. Isn't it awesome?" Axel smiled crookedly, a boyish grin that made Roxas's cheeks burn, and not from the upside down position.

_He has a nice smile…._

_DAMMIT ROXAS! GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT! AXEL DOESN'T LIKE YOU! _

Roxas turned back to the movie. It was too…confusing to look at Axel. He kept feeling weird. Why was he feeling like that? He must've liked him that was for sure. But he couldn't let anything happen because, well, he knew Axel didn't like him. Why would he?

He was as boring as it could get.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Riku asked, noticing how they were "sitting".

Roxas fell down, sitting back normally, the blood rushing back to his body. Axel stayed like that, his head hanging next to Roxas.

"Why'd you move?" Axel asked, feigning a pout.

"Don't try the guilt trip." Roxas replied. "Doesn't work on me. Well, unless you're Sora."

"Fine. Party-pooper." Axel sat back on the couch regularly. "Damn. I wish I had some Hot Cheetos."

"I have some chips if you want some." Demyx suggested. "They're just in the kitchen, I could go get—"

"—no, no, no." Axel interrupted, practically jumping to stand up. "I'll get them. In fact, Roxy and I will go."

"What?" Roxas squeaked. "Me?"

"No, the other Roxy." Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You. You're the lucky one who gets to join me on an adventure to Demyx's kitchen. Be lucky."

"But I wanted to watch this part."

"Quit your whining." Axel said, grabbing Roxas's wrist to shove him up. Roxas bit back an insult, trying to calm himself. He was surprised as Axel nearly dragged him out of the room by his wrist, not letting him go until they walked out.

It was bright in the hallway. Roxas's eyes stung from the sudden light change, and he was blinded for a moment, even as Axel tugged him up some stairs out of the basement.

"Look at this place!" Axel said excitedly, as if he was walking in a candy store. He practically skipped up the stairs, and bounded into a hallway. Roxas struggled to catch up to him.

They looked aimlessly around the house, finding tons and tons of hallways. Soon, however, they found the kitchen beyond a double door.

"Don't ask me how we're going to find our way back." Axel said offhandedly, immediately heading to the pantry. "Holy fuck! He must've bought a whole fricking store. There's so much food in here."

Roxas stood awkwardly in the kitchen, feeling weird without Demyx here. "Hurry, Axel. We're missing the movie."

"Bleh. We know how it all ends." Axel muttered, his voice muffled from inside the pantry. "Oh shit! Look what I found!" He came out with a pack of gum, and a huge smirk on his face. "Hey. I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Let's play a prank on _them_." Axel's smirk widened. His eyes glinted with mischief.

Roxas felt excitement bubble in his stomach. He cracked a grin. A prank sounded better than a movie. "What kind of prank?"

"A good prank." Axel began opening the gum, and Roxas watched in shock as the redhead stuffed every single piece of gum into his mouth. Soon, his cheeks puffed out, and he was chewing vigorously.

"Um," Roxas said uneasily as Axel threw away the truth. "So what's the prank?"

"Find a napkin."

Roxas found a roll of paper towels hanging over the sink. He grabbed one and handed it to Axel. Axel's jaws were at work, chewing the huge glob of gum.

"Who had the big idea for the prank on me?" Axel asked, barely forming words from his stuffed mouth. Thankfully Roxas had good ears.

"Sora."

"Then this prank," Axel decided, smirking. It looked weird because his cheeks were so sticking out—like a chipmunk. "Will be aimed at him."

"What's the prank?"

"Listen up." Axel said, ushering Roxas closer.

"Here's how the prank shall go…"

* * *

><p>"NO! DON'T STAY IN THE CAR! RUN DAMIT! I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" Demyx shouted just as Roxas and Axel came back. Axel brought a bag of Lays chips with him.<p>

Roxas hid his smile. Their prank was definitely going to work. Axel had a serious face hiding everything. The redhead glanced over his shoulder to cast a wink at the blonde. Roxas fought back a smile.

Roxas sat calmly on the sofa, along with Axel. Then Axel loudly rummaged through the bag, making a little show of looking around in it. Riku glanced at him, wondering why he was being so loud.

Axel brought out a handful of chips, being careful to keep them right over the bag. Once Riku looked away, Axel "accidentally" dropped a chip directly in front of Sora.

Roxas watched Axel smirk to himself. The redhead hid the smirk, putting on an embarrassed face, and hurried to stand in front of Sora.

"You dropped a chip." Riku pointed out.

"I know." Axel bent down, and he inhaled sharply, whipped out his napkin, and "sneezed" into it. Sora was watching him with wide eyes. Roxas knew Sora hated germs and sneezing and all that good stuff. His brother _hated_ watching people sneeze and cough. It disturbed him.

"Oops. Sneezed." Axel said with the cutest smile. Sora backed away a little, and he gasped when Axel opened his napkin to reveal his glob of gum—which looked like something entirely else in the darkness. Sora began freaking out, gasping loudly and kicking his legs.

"EW! DON'T SHOW ME! THAT'S SO NASTY!" Sora said loudly, squealing when Axel inched the napkin closer to the brunette.

"It's just a little snot." Axel sneered, obviously enjoying the prank. "What's a little _snot_ going to do? Hm?"

"Axel," Riku said warningly as Sora began getting louder. "That's fucking disgusting, man."

And then Axel touched the gum, and pulled it towards him. The gum stretched, and looked just like a string of snot as he pulled it out.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sora screamed, a loud wailing. Roxas busted out laughing, giving away their cover. Axel followed suit, laughing harder than ever.

"I'm not going to lie," Demyx said, "that's pretty gross."

"It-it's gum." Axel panted, laughing hard still. He showed the gum in the air, crumbling the paper towel. "Relax, spiky. It's not snot. I didn't sneeze. It's _gum_."

"You-you pranked me?" Sora realized aloud.

Roxas thought it was priceless. Sora was the one who pranked everyone—it was pretty sweet to see how the tables have turned.

"Damn right I did." Axel said smugly. "Told you I was the master."

Sora looked insulted. "B-but—"

"—can we _please_ watch the movie?" Zexion cut in.

Roxas covered his mouth to stop his laughing. Axel found a trash and threw away the napkin, still grinning like he just won the lottery.

Then he sat next to Roxas, their knees touching, and Axel looked at Roxas and said, "We make a pretty good team. Don't we?"

* * *

><p><em>"In the process of trail and error, our failed attempts are meant to destroy arrogance and provoke humility." <em>

_~Master Kin Kwon_

**A/N: **

**Loved this chapter. Maybe it's because I like Axel? ;) who knows! Anyway, thank you all again for your amazing reviews. I read EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM because I'm just that creepy. Let me know if I can do anything to improve PLEASE.**

**Also, I have a surprise for all of you. I wrote kind of a prequel to this story, called "To Grow Up" and guess what the surprise is? IT'S AXEL'S POINT OF VIEW, just to give you a little more "insight". So yeah. Feel free to check it out.**

**That is all. **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	11. Confusion

"Roxas. Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You know what! And you know what I'm talking about!"

"Sora, let me through."

"No. Not until you admit the truth."

"What truth?"

"Let's try not to be stupid here." Sora looked pretty damn determined, with that attitude pout and unwavering gaze. He stood in front of Roxas, blocking his escape out of the kitchen. It's been two days since the movie night, and Roxas hasn't seen Axel. Well, in the skin. Of course they've been texting, but that was about it. And Sora? Sora was a softy, but when he wanted something, he'd get it done. And he was determined to keep Roxas trapped in the kitchen after he ate cereal until he spot out the truth.

Roxas said through gritted teeth, "I'm not being stupid. I'm being realistic."

"You like him!" Sora said, pointing his finger at his twin.

"No I don't!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because this is so utterly stupid." Roxas grumbled. He didn't like Axel. They were just friends.

_Friends_. Nothing more.

"You need to stop running away from the truth. Almost everyone knows you guys have the hots for each other."

"You don't know anything."

"Oh I beg to differ. Why don't you try _flirting_ with him? Hm?"

"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Roxas blurted. "I don't want to make things awkward. I still barely know him, in case you haven't noticed. After the thing with Namine, I really want to get to know someone before I just jump into relationships."

"But Axel's such a nice guy."

"He's…a great friend." Roxas looked away, feeling awkward. "I just…I don't know if I want him, you know, involved with me."

"Rox, anyone's lucky to even have you. You have a heart made out of gold." Sora beamed, smiling from ear to ear.

"That was as cheesy as hell, Sora."

"I know. But think about it! I think you two were meant to be." Roxas perked up, listening to his twin. "I mean, you accidentally got his wrong number and started texting him. And then you met him, which was shocking. Oh, and did I mention that he was the one who helped you see the truth that you were gay? He changed your life. Imagine what he could do if you guys went out. It's like he's your knight in shining armor!"

"Sora," Roxas said quietly. "I…I don't think I'm ready. I just realized I'm gay, alright? What if I realize that I still like girls?"

"Because you don't. You've told Namine no, which is a big deal because she's gorgeous!" He paused. "Plus, Axel's different. He seems like he could give you a chance and have patience, you know?"

Roxas felt himself blushing. He could imagine them being together—strolling down parks, hand in hand, going to the movies on dates in public. It all seemed so perfect. But there was always a catch. There had to be.

His dad. He didn't even know Roxas was gay yet.

"You're right." Roxas said. "I like Axel. I like him. I don't know how, it's so fast, but I like him. I can't deny that."

"Then tell him!"

Roxas's eyes widened. "No! Not yet. I'm not ready to do _that_ yet."

Sora pouted. "Why not?"

"Because." Roxas mumbled.

"Are you afraid of rejection? Argh, what do I say?" Sora tapped his chin. "Sometimes in life you're going to be afraid to do something, but if you don't do it then you'll regret it when you don't. Yeah. That makes sense."

"I'll tell him. Tomorrow. No. Not tomorrow. Next week. Maybe next month."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Soon. Not next month. Want me to ask him if he likes you?"

"No! Don't say anything!" Roxas turned hysterical. "Please, Sora. Promise me you won't say anything. Promise me right now."

He was practically begging, and he didn't like it.

"Fine. I won't say anything." Sora grinned lop sidedly. "But I'll give you two weeks. If you don't say anything in that time frame then I will."

"You're evil." Roxas said, smiling to himself when his phone vibrated. A text from Axel.

**_Hiya Roxy! :D _**

"You two are so cute." Sora was saying, just as the kitchen door opened. Roxas's eyes widened in pure horror when his father walked in. Sora didn't notice. "I'm so happy you've realized who you are, Roxas. Axel's a good guy."

Roxas shot Sora a look, but his twin didn't notice and kept going. Cloud paused, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

_No. Please no! _

"I mean, I knew you were never straight." Sora continued smugly. "You were never that interested. Namine had to ask you out on a date practically. Face it. You were born _gay_, Roxas."

"What?" Cloud asked suddenly, as if disgusted. Roxas felt like shooting himself right then and there by the look his father was giving him.

"AH!" Sora jumped ten feet in the air, his face paling. He immediately backed away by his father, joining Roxas's side. Roxas saw his twin trembling. "Uh, hi Dad."

"Sora, watch your mouth." Cloud said calmly, not taking anything seriously. "Roxas isn't gay."

Roxas gulped. Sora's eyes narrowed. "Dad, what if he was gay?"

Cloud paused. "Why?"

"Because Roxas is gay." Sora said strongly. Roxas winced. "He's gay. He isn't straight. He realized it awhile ago but was afraid of telling you."

Cloud looked like he had been slapped. Roxas could feel his entire body frame shaking when his father turned to look at him. In his pocket, his phone vibrated again, signaling another text. Axel must be impatient today.

"Roxas," Cloud said lowly, not a good sign, "isn't gay."

Everyone was silent. The tension was so thick that Roxas knew something was bound to happen.

_Shit._

"Whoever this Axel guy is," Cloud said finally, "is a bad influence. Roxas, I want you to let him know that you can't be friends with him."

"What?" Roxas blurted, his eyes widening.

Cloud looked thoroughly livid. "Either that or I'll call him."

"I-I can't—"

"—Dad!" Sora protested. "This isn't fair! Why can't you just let him be who he wants to be?"

"He's confused." Cloud said, full of authority. "It's a phase. Nothing more. I don't want him to make a horrible mistake."

"He isn't making a mistake. He's been so happy!"

"Yeah because you've been persuading him." Cloud snapped, irritated. "Sora, leave the room. I need to talk to my _son_." He spat the word, as if he was repulsed.

Sora looked like he was about to say something, but Roxas shook his head. Hanging his head, Sora sulked from the room, closing the door silently.

Roxas wished a rock was there so he could hide. Anything to avoid his father's gaze, which was frightening than ever.

Cloud's gaze softened a bit. "Roxas, I care about you. You have such a promising future. And I promised your mother that I would take care of both you and Sora."

Roxas didn't say anything. His voice wouldn't obey.

"But you can't talk to this Axel guy. I heard what Sora was saying about him. I don't know what it is about being gay nowadays, but this Axel probably just wants to get you into bed with him." Cloud said softly, as if he cared about Roxas's feelings. "Plus, I know his older brother, Reno. I went to school with him, I'll have you know, and I know his son's name anywhere. Look who is father is. An adult man who stays home playing video games. Do you know what he did to Axel's wife?"

Roxas shook his head, numb.

"He left her because he realized he was gay. That could ruin an entire family you know. Think about it. It gives people diseases. Do you really want to risk that, Son?"

"No." Roxas whispered, feeling torn. He loved his father, and loved making him proud of him. But right now…he was anything _but_ proud.

_Axel…or Dad? _

_Family…or some guy I just met? Should I really throw everything just because I was texting this guy? Maybe…._

"Namine's a beautiful girl." Cloud continued. "She has a wonderful personality, and I can tell she cares a lot about you. Axel? Since he's Reno's son, I can only guess they have the same personalities. Reno can get into something really quick, but once he does, he'll get bored and just leave it."

Roxas's eyes widened.

"Yes. That's what I'm saying. You _think_ you like this guy, but you're just confused. He's confused you. He's trying to convince you that you're someone that you're not. Gay. You're not gay." Cloud rolled his eyes. "You're a good-looking guy. You can't let these _losers_ like Axel talk you into things. Peer pressure? Ignore it."

Roxas didn't know what to say. Was his father telling the truth?

"You don't have to tell him anything." Cloud said finally. "Just…don't talk to him. Please?"

Roxas looked at his father. He looked broken and upset, much like himself. Was Roxas doing this to him—hurting him like this?

_Look what I did already. I hurt Dad. I can't do this….I can't…_

_I can't be friends with Axel…._

"I want to help you." Cloud said. "I'm not going to stand here and let my son be lied to. Axel's probably a great liar, like Reno. He probably lies his way through anything. You can't be tricked by it, Roxas."

"I'm sorry." Roxas whispered, feeling pathetic. He was so confused.

"Axel'll grow up like his father, parting at gay strip bars and playing video games at his house." Cloud said. "Do you really want to be friends with someone like that?"

Roxas remembered Axel. Axel didn't seem like that. He _did_ say he was on probation for going to bars. And he _did_ really like playing Nintendo.

Was he about to make a horrible mistake?

"If I was in your shoes, I'd go for Namine. She's a much better person internally. And if she made a mistake, try to remember that everyone makes mistakes. You shouldn't hate someone forever just by a mistake."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Roxas said finally. He had decided. He wouldn't talk to Axel. Like his father said, Axel was just probably trying to get into his pants. He wanted more in a relationship. And just because Namine made a big mistake, he shouldn't hate her forever.

He should forgive.

"Can I," Roxas started, "talk to Namine?"

Cloud beamed. Roxas watched him. Watched how happy his father was at that. And Roxas felt something swell inside of him—pride? Happiness at his father's own happiness?

Whenever their mother died, Roxas had to watch Cloud go through a big depression. He wouldn't smile as much as he used to. He was always frowning, and some nights, Roxas swore Cloud got no sleep. He still was rarely happy, but Roxas knew that he liked seeing his father happy. He liked it because it made _him_ happy.

_Am I really that oblivious, to be tricked that easily? Screw Axel. If he just wants into my pants then he's got another thing coming. _

Cloud ruffled his son's hair. "Glad we had that talk, Roxas. I need to go off to work. You're welcome to see Namine or whatever, whenever you want." He shot Roxas another happy smile before walking out of the room.

_He hasn't been this happy since…I can't even remember when. Maybe this is for the best…_

"Roxas!" Sora bounded back into the room. He stayed by the door the entire time, just listening. "Please tell me you didn't mean any of that. Please tell me—"

"—I'm going to my room." Roxas said, hurrying to his room. He locked his door, grabbed his phone, and dialed the one number he once swore he'd never look at again.

Sora was banging on his door. "Rox! Let me in! This isn't good—this isn't good at all!"

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring.

Roxas didn't feel himself smile. He didn't feel nervous, nor did he feel happy. But if this is what it took to make his father happy, then it was alright. "Hey, Namine."

"Roxas?" She sounded happy, too.

"I've decided," Roxas said without emotion, "that I like you."

"Really?" Namine was very excited.

"Can I come over tonight?"

"Of course!" Namine practically shouted, but then she broke off into a giggle. "When?"

"Twenty minutes. I'll be right over."

"Okay. Thank you, Roxas."

He hung up, feeling weird. He didn't like Namine. Not at all. He looked through his phone, seeing the two new messages.

**_Roxy? _**

**_Wanna hang out? _**

Roxas stuffed the phone back into his pocket. Was Axel really as bad as his father said he was? He didn't know. He just didn't know. But he did know that his father had a _lot_ more experience than he did with this stuff. He should trust him with this stuff.

Roxas just left with the clothes he wore. He didn't know what was going to happen that night; he just knew that he didn't like this.

He didn't know anything anymore.

He opened the door to see a frantic Sora. "Rox! No! Don't do _this_! I know you don't like her. Remember how much she hurt you? REMEMBER?"

"I need to do this." Roxas mumbled, pushing himself past his twin. "I need to. For dad."

"This isn't his life—it's _yours_."

"He was so happy."

"Are you happy?"

Roxas paused. Then he lied, "Yeah. I actually happy. I really don't think I'm gay, Sora."

Sora waited for a few moments, studying Roxas's face for any trace of dishonesty. But then he was convinced, and sighed. "Alright….I'm sorry, Rox."

Roxas exited the house, walking on the side of the road with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to feel right now. His father was is _dad_, he shouldn't make him unhappy. His father didn't deserve that. He lost his wife, and he almost lost his son, too.

_Maybe I am straight. Maybe I'm not gay. We'll see tonight. _

He was eventually on Namine's door. He remembered the night he came here, and wondered if that was what he did. He must've jumped to conclusions and thought he was gay only because he wasn't ready to kiss Namine.

_We'll see. _

The butler answered. They talked, and the butler led Roxas to Namine's room. It was like déjà vu, except this time, Namine was in a white sundress, sitting at a table in the corner of her room, drawing.

That was the girl he liked. The one with the pure personality, and the warm smile.

Still…he didn't feel happy. He felt like he was being forced to do this.

"Roxas!" Namine exclaimed, running at him to hug him tightly. He hugged her back numbly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_I think I liked hands to be around my waist…SHUT UP ROXAS! YOU'RE NOT GAY! _

"I've missed you." Namine confessed with a blush on her cheeks. She moved back, her hands behind her back.

Roxas couldn't reply.

"So," Namine said after awhile of silence, "how have you been?"

"Good." Roxas said quickly.

_This is only for Dad. Nothing more. _

Without even thinking, Roxas dove in and kissed Namine. He kissed her, closing his eyes tightly. She was shocked for a moment, and then melted in his grasp, though he wasn't touching her. With their lips locked, Namine wrapped her arms around his neck to move closer, leaning forward to match him.

Did he like it?

She smelled like perfume—sweet girly perfume. Axel smelled like….Axel. Namine's body was nice and petite while Axel's was tall and lanky.

Namine pressed on, and even wrapped her leg around Roxas's. He felt her bare leg on his pants, and he couldn't put a finger on how that felt. His eyes opened in shock when her tongue invaded his mouth, and they made sloppy noises as they kissed.

"I love you." Namine said hoarsely, pulling away to kiss him again. This time her hands were grabbing his, pulling them to her chest. He stiffened, though she didn't notice, and almost gasped in shock when she placed his hands on her two mounds of womanly parts.

_What the…?_

"I knew you were straight." Namine whispered breathlessly, pulling down the straps to her dress. "I always knew. We were destined to be together, Roxas."

In his pants, Roxas felt his phone vibrate.

_Axel._

Roxas jumped when Namine's hands pulled down the zipper of his pants. He felt like he was ripped out of his body and was just watching without having the ability to move.

But most of all, he felt terrified. He couldn't move his hands, though they were on Namine's chest. He didn't move when her hand snaked through his pants to his underwear, and didn't even move when she touched his most private part of his body.

"Roxas?" Namine said suddenly, pulling back. Roxas exhaled a sigh of relief.

She didn't look happy. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

Her large blue eyes didn't look happy anymore. Did she know that he only came because of his father. "Oh. I understand now."

"What?" Roxas squeaked—yes squeaked. He grabbed her shoulders. "No! I need to date you."

She smiled sadly in return. A Knowing smile. "No. You're gay."

"Huh?"

"You look scared. Terrified to be exact. A straight guy would be happy and turned on at this point." Namine said softly. "I understand now. You don't love me. But I do know who you like."

"I don't like anyone."

"Why did you call me if you didn't like me?"

"I _do_ like you."

"No you don't." Namine shook her head, pulling up her straps. "You came here to try and force yourself to like me, for reasons I don't know. Besides, I thought you were determined that you were gay."

_I can't be gay. I can't. _

"I'm not gay." Roxas said weakly. "I'm not."

"So why are you so turned off?"

Roxas couldn't answer.

"Exactly." Namine sat down, not looking upset anymore. "Go home, Roxas. I understand now, and I won't bother you though I do hope we can still be friends."

Roxas hesitated. Then he confessed, "I don't know what to do. I'm so confused."

She looked up. "Confused?"

He sighed. Nobody could help him. Nobody.

"Nevermind. I'll see you around." He left, feeling worse than before he came.

* * *

><p>The next days were weird for Roxas.<p>

He stayed in his room for the most of the time, lying in bed. He didn't want to come out.

Axel kept texting him. And Roxas felt so hurt whenever he looked at the texts. He couldn't text the redhead back. He just _couldn't. _

Sora even stayed out of his way. That was saying something. He was a mess. A confused mess.

He didn't have an appetite. He didn't _want_ to eat for some reason.

He was so numb.

It was like this for a whole week. And it was a living nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Roxy?"<p>

Roxas's eyes widened in shock when he heard that familiar voice. Axel? He turned over in his bed, looking at the redhead standing in the doorway. His heart skipped a beat and he knew he looked like hell. He knew it.

"Axel?" He croaked with a dry throat. When was the last time he drank water?

"Where've you been?" Axel walked into the room, turning on the lights and closing the door. He hesitantly sat next to Roxas on the bed, looking downright serious.

"Nowhere." Roxas mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Roxy. I can tell when someone's lying to me."

Roxas remembered what his father said. "Because you lie a lot?"

Axel was quiet. "What?"

"Stop lying to me." Roxas said brokenly. "I know that's what you've been doing this the entire time. Just stop."

"I'd never lie to you." Axel said earnestly. "I could try, but you'd see right through me."

"Whatever."

"Okay, seriously. What the hell is going on?" Axel demanded, moving closer. "Did something happen?"

Roxas wanted to tell him everything his father said. He wanted to hug him, as if that would make it all better. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just couldn't.

"I don't want to be friends." Roxas replied finally.

Axel didn't say anything.

"I don't want to talk to you." Roxas struggled to form words. This was painful, but if it made his father happy then so be it. "I don't want to see you. So leave." Then he added, "Please."

"I don't understand."

"Get out, Axel." Roxas snapped. "Get the hell out of my house, and out of my life."

The other guy was quiet. And then Roxas heard him get up and leave. He snuggled deeper into the blankets, feeling worse than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay don't kill me! Give me mercy! **

**-holds shield to protect herself- **

**I'll update ASAP to calm everyone's nerves xD you'll see! **

**Just stick with me?**


	12. Futile

He wanted to shrivel up and just die. Cease to exist. To not feel that painful sinking feeling in his gut. He wanted to just escape to a place where there was no confusion, no guilt, and no pain. Normally he's always been a laid-back kind of guy, but it just seemed like time had stopped. He no longer noticed if it was nighttime outside or morning. He didn't even bother touching his phone. Whenever he was faced with a problem, he'd solve it with as much maturity as possible. But at this moment, he didn't know _how_ to solve it. There was no answer. No hints.

Hell, he didn't even know the problem. He didn't want to think of it, so he merely cleared his mind, and laid in that bed for days. They all blended into one. He didn't even know how long it's been, but he hasn't eaten. He didn't even come out of his room. He probably smelled terrible, since he didn't take a shower, but he could care less. He probably looked like shit, too. His hair was greasy, which has almost never happened before. He felt like all the energy was just drained from him.

Would this torment ever end?

Sora would constantly bother him. Roxas's twin brought him food, giving it to the blonde on the bed. But Roxas wouldn't respond. He would just stare at the opposite wall, seeing nothing. He didn't even get out of the bed to touch the food, so Sora came back later to take out the untouched food with a miserable frown.

Eventually Sora gave up.

His father didn't come in once. Roxas figured he was still mad at him, for scaring him so badly. Of course he still felt guilty, guilty as hell. He almost destroyed the bond he had with his own father, just for a stupid friendship with some guy he didn't even know.

Axel…

The redhead stopped texting, for the blonde was grateful. He thought Axel would be texting him nonstop, but he received nothing. He really left him. And for some reason, whenever he thought of the redhead, he felt nothing. He didn't feel sad or guilty; it was just _nothing_. It was very odd, and he couldn't figure out why he just felt nothing. He thought he should feel bad for telling his new friend such cold words, but he didn't.

It had to be said, or Axel wouldn't leave him alone.

But did he want him to leave him alone?

His head would pound at that constant question. He didn't know what to think. He felt like his mind was bombarded with never-ending questions that just didn't make sense. So he tried his best to ignore him, and just focus on nothing.

Somewhere deep in his mind, he knew he was being foolish. He knew he should at least think about his own problems, but he couldn't. He hid himself away, refusing the "face the music".

He still didn't know why this was so painful. He didn't _know_ Axel. He barely met the guy. Yet here he was, feeling downright miserable ever since he went to see Namine.

Just as Roxas thought of Namine, he felt something stir in his chest. Shame? Yes. He could just feel himself want to shrivel up, he was so embarrassed. The girl touched him no other girl had done before. He _kissed_ her. He almost used her—just so he could prove nothing. He was stupid and rash for doing that.

And then she still wanted to be friends?

He couldn't be her friend. Well, not at this moment. Maybe if time had passed he could gather enough courage to _look_ at her without remembering. But not at this moment. He'd feel sick just from the thought. Or maybe that was because his stomach was eating itself.

And then one day, after what seemed like eternity, Sora bounded into the room, the smile back as if it had never disappeared, and jumped onto the bed. That day, Roxas was feeling particularly grumpy.

"Roxas!" Sora said excitedly. "I've had enough. It's time for you to get out of this room."

Roxas didn't respond.

"You need some sunlight. _Something_. You need fresh air." Sora inhaled deeply, a dramatic gesture to prove his point. "You need to feel the sunshine. You need to stop being in this room—it's so depressing!"

Roxas continued to stare at the wall. He heard his twin talking, but it was like Sora was speaking a totally different language.

"I don't care if you wear those clothes." Sora said, grabbing Roxas's whitish wrist. Roxas whipped his head in response, not even uttering a sound but widening his eyes in surprise. Sora grinned. "Come on. I wanna show you something."

And with that, Sora tugged Roxas off the bed. Roxas almost feel to the floor, he was so weak from lack of nutrition. But thankfully, Sora was there to let him lean on him.

"Lean on me," Sora said gently, letting the blonde collapse on his shoulder. "Just lean. I got you; don't worry."

They left the house to the backyard. They didn't live right on the water, but the water wasn't far. The sunlight hit Roxas like a freight train, and it took him a few moments to grow accustomed to the intense light. He could hear the distant sound of the waves hitting the shore, not far from where they were walking.

Roxas glanced at his younger brother, who had a face full of determination. Sora had always been the optimistic one, ever since they were kids. He always had this bubbly personality that almost made everyone smile around him, and if helped even more with his lenient personality. He seemed to always be the leader of the group when they went to the island; always thinking of the games, or leading them into the unknown. And here he was, taking Roxas somewhere he didn't even know.

Roxas was confused (again) when Sora let Roxas slump onto the sand, mere feet in front of the gently rolling waves. They were in front of the ocean that stretched before them. Off in a great distance, Roxas could see their island sitting there.

Sora hopped into one of the rafts, which was tied securely to a plank so it wouldn't drift off. Roxas stayed seated on the sand, his jeans getting full of sand. He didn't even remember changing into his pajamas before he was isolated in his room. So he still wore the clothes he was wearing when he paid a visit to Namine.

"I'm going to be honest," Sora said bluntly, with that goofy grin, "you look like hell, Rox."

Roxas just stared at him. For once, he didn't argue back to defend himself. He knew for sure he looked terrible—he hadn't taken a shower.

Sora's grin softened. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for telling Dad. I was so stupid. But I thought that if someone just _told_ him, it wouldn't be so hard." The brunette paused to lean over and touch the water, disrupting the peaceful waves. "Whenever I told him I was gay, he wasn't so hard. I don't know why he's so hard on you, you know? I think it's because you're his favorite. I mean, you look _just_ like him! I think I look more like Mom…and I think that hurts him…"

Roxas's hand trailed to the sand, and he felt the rough texture meet his soft palm.

"So I personally think he wants you to be just like him." Sora continued, his voice strangely matching the melody of the waves. There was no drift of wind, so his twin's voice came to him as clear as day. "That's why he takes you out to train and stuff. He wants you to be like him, which I think is personally selfish but that's just me."

A silence lingered. Some seagulls flew over them, swaying in the wind.

"I know you're confused. And sad. And miserable. And you think that nothing makes sense." Sora said. "But don't let Dad control your life. So what if he doesn't want you to be someone? I say screw him. He can ground you for wearing some weird clothes or getting a piercing. But he shouldn't be able to control your friends. That's messed up, majorly. Even Riku agrees with me. I can understand him giving you a heads up on someone bad, but telling you that you can't even _talk_ to them is just… I don't know. Messed up." Sora frowned, obviously upset. "Dad makes me mad at times. He really does. But I got to the point where I stopped _caring_ what he thinks you know? And don't deny it—I know you care about what he thinks. You do. That's why you've been in your room and stuff. Dad's practically changed your mind." Sora sighed. "I just…don't want you to hurt. I don't like seeing it."

Roxas blinked. His stomach growled, but he didn't feel like eating. "I'm hungry."

Sora cracked a grin. "Random much?"

"I don't feel like eating though."

"That's what happens when you spend a few days without eating. You feel sick." Sora said matter-of-factly. "You look scary. Like a walking skeleton."

Roxas cleared his throat. It was dry and hurt. Thirst dwelled there, providing a discomfort continually. "I'm thirsty."

"Roxas?" Sora's voice was soft again.

Roxas looked up. "Hm?"

"Don't listen to Dad. Please. For me. Kairi's been telling me that Axel was upset for awhile, but now he's hanging with Demyx and them. You can't let someone like him pass you up just because your dad doesn't want you friends with him! Think about it. From what you saw, was Axel really a bad person?"

Roxas thought back to when Axel forced him to go home because the day after he drowned. He seemed to care about his well-being.

_"Because Roxas, friends care about their friends. Not just about hanging out with them, but about their well-being." _

Axel's voice pounded through his mind. It was painful. Roxas felt the betraying feeling of tears pour in his eyes, making him feel human again. All together he felt suddenly hungry, incredibly sad, and guilty. How could he have told Axel all that stuff? Of course Roxas wanted to be his friend! Axel was so awesome….

_It's too late. Axel's gone. He's probably friends with Demyx now. _

"You miss him." Sora observed with a sad smile. "I can tell. But to be honest, I think he's a bit mad, you know? So, um, it would be wise to—"

"—I need to eat something." Roxas decided, standing up shakily. He tried his best not to fall down out of pure fatigue. Sora sprinted over to hold Roxas up, supporting him without a protest.

Sora was a great brother, even though he kind of started all this. He meant good. He didn't have a mean bone in his body.

* * *

><p>Roxas felt better when he ate. They went out to a diner to eat some sandwiches, and Roxas felt stronger. Sure he still felt so stressed, since Axel plagued his mind, but his stomach was full. He didn't feel so empty.<p>

_Does he hate me? Of course he's mad—I'd be mad, too. But I have to apologize. _

"…so I think you should do that. It would be very special to him." Sora finished. Roxas didn't hear a word his twin had said; he was too absorbed in his own thoughts.

_But what should I do about Dad? Just fight with him right when he got home? No. I'll have to talk to him tonight. I have to. He has to understand. _

_I **am** gay. _

Roxas was sure of it. He was gay. There was no denying it. Since he had some food in his system, he was able to think properly and he could think clearly. His thirst was gone. And he knew the truth—he was gay. There was no denying that.

But could he gather enough courage to talk to Axel? Just thinking about the redhead made him feel _very_ nervous.

"Done?" Sora asked, noticing that his twin was just staring at his empty cup of soda. "Let's go."

Roxas looked up sharply. "Where?"

"To Kairi's. It's time you face Axel."

"No! I can't!"

"Why not? You have to, Rox."

"…but what do I say?"

"You apologize and tell him the truth. Tell him your dad got mad at you—I'm sure he'll understand."

Roxas hung his head, feeling ashamed like a pathetic puppy. "I-I can't. I just can't."

"It's for Axel, Roxas." Sora snapped sharply. "You said some pretty harsh things to him. That's why he's stayed away for so long. So you're going to get your ass over to his house and spill your heart out. You don't have to jump into romance, but just be friends again." He paused. "Besides, you'll feel a lot better."

"There's no way you'll get me to Kairi's house." Roxas said strongly.

Minutes later, the two were standing in front of Kairi's house. Roxas felt utterly defeated, though he knew Sora was right. This had to be done. Roxas made a grave mistake, and he had to fix it or he may never be able to fix it.

Sora shoved—yes shoved—Roxas to the front door. Roxas felt like he was about to face a flaming dragon, and was approaching his death. Sora dove into a bush, giving him a thumbs up.

_Damn you, Sora. _

With that last thought, Roxas knocked hesitantly onto the door. He heard a _THUMP_ inside the house, like something falling, and then some glass shattered. Someone cussed. The door flung open, and Axel stared back at Roxas.

Roxas felt like running.

Axel.

Was.

_Shirtless. _

_Oh my God. _

Roxas couldn't help but stare at the redhead's chest. He _was_ skinny, but you could see a trace of muscle. He wasn't disgustingly skinny where you saw ribs, but he was well-toned.

_I-I…oh shit. He's half naked for Pete's sake! _

Axel must've noticed Roxas's horrified expression, so he stammered and ran away to come back, slipping a shirt over his head.

"Roxas?" Axel questioned, looking genuinely confused. He stood in the doorway, with Roxas standing on the doorstep.

His mind froze.

He didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked. Roxas noticed something immediately. Axel was missing the one emotion Roxas saw earlier—that one soft look he would send to Roxas. The _caring_ look. Axel was just asking that to be polite.

_Now that hurt. _

Roxas forgot that he looked like hell.

Oh well.

"Axel," Roxas said hesitantly, his voice shaking all over the place. He cleared his throat, rummaging through his mind aimlessly for answers. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Axel leaned against the doorway. Roxas felt even worse when he saw Axel's face looked bored. Like he didn't _want_ to be there.

There was a lump in his throat. _Please don't cry…please don't cry…_

"I want to be friends with you!" Roxas blurted, unable to contain his feelings.

Axel's face still looked bored. "Really?" He then chuckled bitterly. "Should I feel flattered?"

Roxas felt his heart sink.

_He doesn't…want to be friends. I ruined everything. _

"I-I didn't mean anything." Roxas gushed. "I want us to be friends. I've been a wreck lately. I'm so sorry. So terribly sorry. You have no idea what I've been through!"

"What _you've_ been through?" Axel snapped coldly. "How would you like if your 'friend' just told you all kind of shit, hm?"

Roxas was taken aback by the redhead's coldness. It felt like he stuck him with a physical blow. His breath was taken away, especially when he saw the flick of fire in Axel's eyes of fury.

"I did what you wanted me to." Axel said. "I left you alone. Now _I_ want to be left alone, Roxas." He hissed Roxas's name like it was some kind of cuss word. "When I moved here, I thought you were different. I thought we could be good friends. But now I know that I need to follow my own motto, fuck the _world_."

"Axel…I…"

"Don't bother." Axel said, rolling his eyes. "I'm done. Got it memorized?"

And then he slammed the door.

Roxas couldn't breathe. The world was swaying.

Axel…hated him.

He didn't want to be friends with him.

Not anymore.

Sora was suddenly hugging Roxas tightly. "Rox, Axel can hold a grudge. Don't take him seriously. He was just very hurt when you said that to him. And when Axel gets hurt, he gets mean."

Roxas couldn't speak. He ruined everything.

_God. I hate my life. _

* * *

><p>He texted Axel that night.<p>

**Axel…? **

Nothing. No reply. He almost thought he had the wrong number, and double-checked. But then he saw all the previous messages, and tears suddenly began sliding down his pale cheeks.

How could he have been so stupid? He lost someone that…sure he didn't know Axel, but Axel was a great guy. He wasn't a liar. He was the real thing.

And he threw it all away for his dad.

"Dammit!" Roxas shouted suddenly, throwing his phone into the wall. It shattered, for once. That didn't help. He then grabbed a pillow and began beating his bed with no mercy. He hit it as hard as he could.

After awhile of aimless beating, Roxas broke off sobbing. His entire body racked with sobs, feeling worse than he had ever felt.

He shouldn't feel bad for himself. He shouldn't. He started all this. He pushed Axel away because he was so stupid.

Yet there he was, crying because he felt sorry for himself.

He fell to his knees, the sobbing too intense. Weakly, he reached for his broken phone but it was broken. Beyond repair. His dad was going to be pissed about that.

When he picked up the broken phone, he suddenly pulled away when a sharp pain hit his finger.

He cut himself on one of the sharp edges.

He stopped crying and pulled his hand to his face. Blood oozed slowly down from the new wound, dripping to the floor silently.

Without even thinking, Roxas took the piece and cut his arm. More blood appeared. He cut himself again. More blood.

He couldn't think. The pain was just inside of him, so he had to cause some pain outside of him. It didn't make sense.

Nothing made sense.

So he cut himself.

He continued cutting his arm with no mercy. Blood was pooling around him, oozing from several cuts. When his one arm was drenched in blood, he moved on to his other arm.

His mind was empty. He didn't even consider what he was doing.

"Roxas?" Sora knocked on his door. "Are you alright? I heard some weird noises."

Another slice.

_Am I really this pathetic? Cutting myself just because Axel slammed the door in my face. But it hurts…so bad. _

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just felt so broken and lonely. It was weird, and he had never felt that way before.

His entire body was shaking. But he continued to cut himself, watching closely as the blood ran down his pale skin to the floor.

The door opened.

A startled gasp came from Sora. "HOLY SHIT!"

Roxas didn't look up. He delivered another vicious slice to his arm. He was beginning to feel dizzy. Dots were clouding his vision.

Was he killing himself…?

_Maybe I could just leave. Leave this hell. Never come back. Go to a place where I can be whoever the hell I wanna be._

_My only escape. _

Sora was crying, but he didn't move to his twin. He was just crying, a sound so painful that Roxas cut himself deeper. That one hurt. He could feel his arm twitch away, trying to escape the pain.

"DAD!" Sora screamed through his weeping. "DAD! COME HERE! QUICK!"

Someone was running. Cloud was there. "What happened? Holy shit, Roxas!"

Roxas pulled his hand away. He looked over at the mess he had created. His shirt was drenched in the crimson blood, his arms looked deformed, and the jagged piece was in his hands. He was holding onto it tightly.

He felt like a monster.

Then it was ripped from his hands. Cloud was crouched in front of Roxas, blue eyes meeting blue ones.

"Roxas," Cloud said softly, looking truly terrified. "What have you done?"

And then Roxas's world went black.

* * *

><p><em>"They can't hurt you unless you let them."<em>

_~unknown_

**A/N: **

**Okay! Please don't kill me now! I got a LOT of harsh reviews. **

**-sobs in a corner- **

**I'll update ASAP. **


	13. Promise of a Rainbow

He was drifting. Noises were soft murmurs in the darkness enclosing his mind. It was cold. _He_ was cold. Why was he so cold? Stillness lingered around him like a dark shadow, being his only companion. He could still hear those voices, those soft, quiet tones echoing in the background. Why couldn't he hear them? What was _happening_?

Why was he so _alone_?

The darkness clouded over him, shielding him with its warmth embrace. The cold was vanishing, and in its wake, warmth was spreading like a wildfire. It was becoming too hot. He felt flames lick at his flesh, and he opened his mouth to let out a scream. But nothing came.

Nothing. Nothing but silence. The flames continued to nibble at his now raw flesh, agonizing pain coursing its way throughout his entire body. He was trembling. Fear dominated all his senses. He had nowhere to go—nowhere to run. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't _breathe_.

Was he dying?

He felt herself squirming, his attempts at escaping the darkness futile. Searing heat sheathed him in a thick layer, leaking into his insides. He couldn't think properly. All he wanted to do was get away. Get out of this awful place.

Suddenly it all went away. He felt herself fall, fall into the swarming darkness surrounding him. He could see a tiny piece of light radiating miles above her, but he was too far away. He couldn't reach it. It beckoned to him, consoling relief radiating towards him. But as he continued to fall, an invisible force pulled him downwards; the relief washed away with horror and pain.

And then he hit rock bottom.

He was standing on what looked like a plain white platform. The darkness he became accustomed to was now an intense bright light, surrounding him in its radiant glory. He glanced around, seeing nothing but that abnormal light.

"Roxas." A voice startled him. Roxas whirled around to see someone very familiar to his past. A woman with brown hair and big blue eyes that resembled his twin brother. His _mother_.

She looked ethereal. A long white gown was what she wore, which made her normally tanned skin as pale as Roxas's. But she looked younger than how he remembered her. She wasn't stressed out or unhappy; she looked very peaceful. Her hair curled gently with large plentiful curls that fell lightly past her shoulder blades, and she wore no shoes.

Roxas could do nothing but just stare. He hadn't seen the woman since he was a mere 7 year-old. To see her now was very mind-boggling.

"Mom?" Roxas breathed, his breath stolen.

The woman approached him silently, with a smile ghosting upon her lips. She had her thin arms behind her back, the way Sora used to wander around as a child. Roxas still caught him doing it at the present time. The woman walked with such grace that it did indeed make her seem inhumane.

Roxas stiffened when she stood, still inches taller than him, and he shivered when she reached out her hand to lightly graze his cheek. It was then he realized how much he missed her; missed her warm and tender hugs or smelling the fresh scent of her homemade pancakes in the morning. But looking into her eyes, it was also then that he realized how much Sora looked like her.

And then she was hugging him, wrapping him with her comforting warmth. He leaned into her touch, wanting to cry because he was so happy but no tears came. So he hugged her back, burying his head in her chest as if to cloud away all his worries.

"You look so much like your father." Roxas's mother said, her voice less rough as it used to be. It echoed throughout the place they were.

Roxas mumbled, "I've missed you, Mom. Everyone has."

"I know." She soothed, running her fingers through his hair—the way she used to calm him as a child. Roxas shuffled closer. "You've gotten yourself into a pickle, haven't you?"

She also shared the same humor with Sora.

Roxas sighed. "I've been stupid. I know I have."

"All this teen angst is very devastating. All it takes is one stimulation and," She pulled away to look into his eyes, "you could die."

"I'm not dead, am I?"

"No, honey. But you hurt yourself pretty badly." She rubbed his arms, which had no scars from what he did earlier. "You have such soft skin. Why would you cut it like that?"

He looked away in shame. "I don't know. I was being stupid."

She smiled down at him. "You're not stupid. But I will be honest, you like running away from your problems. And you do make pretty rash decisions, though not as badly as Sora."

"I don't know what to do. I screwed everything up."

"You may have. But there's always a chance to fix things. I know your father kind of overreacted, but he was always like that. He's a lot like you. He jumps to conclusions and is _very_ stubborn. But that's why I love him."

"But it's like he wants me to be someone I'm not…it's not fair."

"Don't worry about him. He'll never hurt you physically. Sure he might be a little disappointed, but he'll always stand up for what you believe in. He'll support you no matter what. He's your father. And do you recall hiding it away from him? He may seem like a grumpy man, but you should trust him enough to talk to him about your problems. It's not easy, but look what this lead to."

"I also hurt someone, and I don't think he'll ever forgive me."

"Axel?"

Roxas looked up. "How do you know his name?"

"I know Axel. Has Cloud ever told you that he went to school with Reno, Axel's _father_?"

"Yes."

"Cloud hates Reno, and he'll put anything against that man. I think Reno is a fine man—he's just a little on the immature side. But he loves Axel as much as any father, and he is raising him wisely. I don't find the man as repulsive as your father does, but Cloud never did have respect for someone from the start. They had to earn it. And Reno didn't like, you know, having to try to do anything."

"So Axel never lied to me?"

"Of course not. Don't even think of such a thing. Axel may lie to other people—like any normal human, but he hasn't lied to you."

Roxas sighed, and pulled away. "How am I going to fix this?"

"By apologizing. That's the most you can do."

Roxas looked up to see the face of his mother, but then his vision started to burn. Everything seemed so much brighter, as if he was looking into the rays of the sun. He covered his eyes to ease the burning sensation, and then the darkness swiftly returned.

She was gone.

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up to the sound of a heart monitor to his left, and tubes attached to his arms and going into his nose. He saw thick, white wrappings over his entire arms, leaving his fingers only to be able to move. He was on a hospital bed with a white gown, and a blanket over him to provide warmth.<p>

"How you feelin'?" A nurse asked, smiling down at him. Roxas stared at the woman, the lights above him brighter than they should be.

"Where am I?" He glanced back down on his arms, and a sinking feeling in his stomach occurred. "Shoot. It was real."

"You lucky you didn't kill yourself." The nurse said, typing something on a computer. "You barely missed the major vein in your wrist. If you cut that, then you'd be dead by now."

"Thanks for the memo." Roxas mumbled, feeling like shit. His stomach felt completely empty, and his arms hurt like hell. It felt like he had a million ant bites or something.

"I don't know what it is with this generation. They don't talk to nobody. They just lock themselves in their room and slice away like it's nothin'."

Roxas glared at the nurse. Did she really have to talk about this _now_? Of all times?

"You also lucky you get to go home once I get all these prescriptions written for the doctor." She continued. "Do you take pills or liquid medicine?"

"Pills."

"Don't overdose. I don't care how sad your life is, killing yourself ain't goin' to help." She snapped.

"Look, I don't really know you and I feel kind of uncomfortable hearing this from someone I don't know."

"Okay. I'll let your daddy take care of that. Or your mommy."

Roxas's glare intensified in seconds. "My mom's _dead_."

The only sound in the room was the heart monitor. It was speeding up with Roxas's anger.

But then the woman smiled. "I was just worried about you is all. You don't understand how many deaths we get a day, from teen suicide. It's extremely depressing. So when I get one alive, I make sure to let 'em know that it ain't no good. Plus I have a son as well, and I wonder if he'll ever end up like some other teens."

Roxas didn't respond. The nurse finished up the notes and walked out, closing the door softly. He laid his head back on the thin pillow, taking a deep breath.

Sora was probably worried sick. Cloud…he didn't know what his father would think. He'd probably get mad at him for hurting himself. He really didn't want to make them upset; he didn't know why he hurt himself like that. It was just random and very, very impulsive.

And it only made matters worse, because now he had these damned wrappings to prevent arm movement. That would probably get very annoying very shortly.

And then he thought about Axel. Did the redhead know he was here? Roxas secretly wished Axel did know, and he wished Axel would come running through the door, and hug him and apologize for slamming the door in his face.

But he knew that wouldn't happen. He probably didn't even know. He probably didn't even care.

That thought depressed him again, and he looked down at his injured arms with heavy eyes. He regretted cutting himself deeply, and knew his father was going to change some things. Probably take his door down or something.

He just began looking around for his phone when he remembered that he _broke_ it. He even used the broken pieces to harm himself. Was he really _that_ stupid?

Suddenly, the door flew open, hitting the wall violently and loudly. Sora came running in, nearly tackling Roxas on the hospital bed. Roxas hissed in pain, since Sora was leaning halfway on his injured arm. Sora cringed and took his weight off, though still hugging his brother.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted into his ear, squealing like some girl. Roxas saw that his twin's eyes were bloodshot from crying, and his voice was hoarse as well. "I'm so glad you're alive! I-I thought you were dead."

Roxas tried to crack a joke. "I wish I was dead. Now I have to deal with this." He gestured to his injured arm.

Apparently Sora didn't like the joke, and he began sobbing again. He held onto Roxas's collar, burying his head into the gown. "Don't you ever think that, Rox! You're my brother for Pete's sake—you're supposed to tell me shit like this! You're supposed to tell me when you're upset so I can help you." He started crying really had now, to the point where it was hurting Roxas's ears. "I was so scared! I thought you had left me behind just like-like mom did."

Roxas instantly felt bad for causing so much grief to his brother. He knew Sora, along with Cloud, went into a little depression when their mother died. And now he just gave them another nightmare, though it was only a false alarm.

"And you don't have to worry anymore." Sora said, calming down a little. Now he was only sniffling, wiping at his running nose. He still stayed close to Roxas. "I gave Dad hell. I talked sense into him. I think he accepts that you're gay now, Rox! I mean, he feels really bad for making you this side. Now—"

"—Sora." Cloud's voice made the entire room go silent. Roxas chose to stare down in his lap, too afraid to look at his father. He wasn't in the mood to see any more disappointment. "Can you go turn on the car?"

Sora nodded. "Okay." He sniffled again, gave Roxas one more weak smile, and took off running with the keys, leaving Roxas alone with his father.

Roxas felt even more pathetic with his father's gaze on him, studying him. He braced himself for the talk of disappointment, or about his father sending him away to some kind of mental school. He frowned from just the thought. Maybe he was going crazy.

"I don't know what to say." Cloud finally said, still standing near the door. Roxas dared to look up, and saw an unreadable expression on his father's usually scowling face. "You could say I was thoroughly surprised. I didn't know you were that upset with the talk we had the other day. I thought you were in your room only half the time, and the other half over at someone's house." He paused, shuffling his feet. "But…to be honest with you, I was scared. I made a mistake, and I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to…apologize."

Roxas watched in shock when Cloud sat next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder in what seemed like a fatherly gesture. "I thought you were dead. When I saw you in your room, drenched in your own blood and with that weapon in your hand, it reminded me instantly of your mother on the day of her death. Except this time you did this to yourself. I immediately felt sad and terrible since I knew that I was the cause of your grief. I thought back to our talk, and I realized that I was being a tyrant. Yes I'm your father. But I have no business in telling you who you can talk to." He looked into Roxas's eyes, the one thing Roxas didn't like about his father.

Looking into someone's eyes was a sign of courage. When someone couldn't look the person in the eye, it was a sign of weakness, according to Cloud.

Usually Roxas couldn't stare into his father's eyes for more than a few seconds. But this time, he saw his reflection staring back at him. He saw those similar blue eyes, and a younger version of his father. It was weird, and he just couldn't look away.

Roxas was even more surprised when Cloud took his hand, and held it firmly. "I love you, Son. I let my selfishness get control of me. I wanted you to be someone you weren't, and for that I am so very sorry. I-I almost…"

"It's alright, Dad." Roxas said softly. "I was just being a baby."

"No you weren't. You were hurt and very confused. I hurt you." Cloud sighed, and leaned forward to hug Roxas tightly. "I'm so, so sorry, Son. I wish I could take it back. I wish…"

Roxas didn't really know what to say. His dad rarely expressed his feelings, because like him, it was hard for them to do that. They were always awkward talkers, so when it came to these "talks" then they failed miserably.

"I…I wish I could be a better father." Cloud said finally, allowing Roxas to see pain across his features.

Roxas, without thinking, hugged him tightly. He clung to him, much like he did with his mother in the past, and he didn't realize that he was crying until he felt the tears drench the hospital gown.

"So," Cloud said into Roxas's ear, "I called your friend and—"

"—_what_?" Roxas squeaked, pulling away to stare at Cloud with wide eyes. "You called Axel?"

Cloud nodded. "I called him and told him everything. Of course Sora gave me bits and pieces of his mind here and there. I still don't like Reno, Axel's father, but his son seems pretty alright. I guess all kids aren't exactly like their fathers. And Axel understood perfectly, and he was sorry for slamming the door in your face. Sora told me that, too."

_Is Axel here? To see me? _

"He was going to come to see you," Cloud continued, "but he couldn't."

Roxas deflated. Seeing Axel would've made his day. And a closure with the redhead would do a lot to calm his stress.

"Also, I fixed your phone." Cloud took out Roxas's phone, which looked exactly as it did before.

Roxas took it gratefully, feeling its cool texture. There was no sign of anything that he did, and for that he was most grateful.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Cloud, surprisingly, didn't take down his door. He also didn't give him a lecture on the way home. Maybe it was because he felt extremely guilty about the whole thing, who knew? Cloud was just silent on the way home, and Sora and Roxas ran into the house. Their father had to go to work—he was already late.<p>

"So Dad talked to you?" Sora said, diving for the couch.

"Yeah. Hey, where's Riku?"

Sora hugged a pillow. "He was going to come, but said it would be awkward or something. He might come over tonight, but I'm thinking about saying no."

Roxas was taken aback. Sora _never_ said no to Riku when it came to coming over.

"I thought you and I should, you know…hang out." Sora mumbled, hugging the pillow closer. "You have no idea how scared I was when I saw all the blood."

Sora hated germs. Along with that hatred came with blood. He could throw up just from the sight of it. It just grossed him out, and scared him.

"Do they hurt?" Sora asked, looking pointedly at Roxas's arms.

Roxas held up one arm, feeling absolutely nothing. "They're numb, but once the medicine wears off they're going to hurt like hell."

Sora grinned. "I'm glad you're still alive."

Roxas couldn't help but smile back. "Me, too. I'm so sorry for scaring you guys. I just wasn't thinking, you know?"

"Stop apologizing." Sora snapped, sticking his tongue out.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Real mature, Sora."

"I'm as mature as they get."

Roxas sat down at another couch, propping both of his arms on two towers of pillow. They watched TV for awhile, mindlessly watching some cartoons, before the door bell rang.

_Axel_?

Roxas's heart sped up. His face whipped to the door, wondering if it was the redhead outside. Unconsciously he ran a hand through his hair to see if it was alright, and wished he could at least get some better clothes on. Sora skipped—yes skipped to the door, and swung it open casually.

Roxas leaned over, expecting Axel to be standing there.

But it was only Riku.

"Hey Sora." Riku greeted plainly. Sora nearly knocked him over from a hug, and Roxas heard them laugh.

_Dammit…thought it was Axel. _

Just then, as if on cue, his phone rang out in a text message. His heart skipped a beat _again_, and he hurriedly took it out and saw a new message.

From Axel.

**_Hey blondie meet me at the local park around midnight._**

That was it? Meet him there? No "hey it's alright I forgive you"? That was it?

Axel was a true mystery.

It was only ten at night. Roxas tried to focus on the TV, even though Sora and Riku kept asking him if he was alright and such. Sadly, midnight came earlier than expected, and he bid the couple goodnight.

"If you need someone to talk to," Riku said earnestly, "I'll be happy to help you out."

Roxas felt flattered. Riku didn't just give out stuff like that.

He closed his door softly. Quickly, Roxas stuffed some pillows underneath his blankets to make it seem like he was underneath them even though there wasn't. Roxas then quickly changed into clean clothes, propped his hair, stuffed his phone into his pocket, got some shoes on, and climbed out of his window.

He paused as he hit the grass. He never snuck out before. He was always asking for permission. And as he looked down at his shoes, he noticed he was wearing mismatched socks.

Oh well. Who cares.

_They're just socks anyway. _

He walked down the road, guided by the streetlights. There weren't many people out at this hour, which was a good thing. He didn't feel like having to watch his back.

The park of Destiny Islands was mainly for kids. He remembered going there with his mother to feed the pigeons and have her swing him. That was a long, long time ago, before Sora and Riku discovered the island. But as he entered the park, he couldn't help but remember how his mother used to buy him ice cream, and then would surprise him by taking him to the park—which was a big deal back then. She'd watch him play on the playground on that one bench right beneath the tree. Sora would normally play with Riku and stay home.

That was one thing Roxas noticed. Back when he was a kid, he spent most of his time alone. He didn't really grow close to Kairi or Riku. The only person he did grow close to was Namine, and she moved in when he was in middle school.

The strange thing was that he didn't remember Axel. Not at all. But his mother, in that dream, said they knew each other as children. And then Axel said in that other dream that they knew each other.

He didn't know. It was too confusing, so he decided to think on that later.

He sat down on the bench where his mother used to sit. He remembered how she'd sit there for hours so he could play, since Cloud was on duty or something. She never complained, nor did she ever seem bored.

There were lights in the playground to make it able to see, but it was still kind of dim and eerie. Roxas gradually began thinking this was a bad idea, and was just about to text Axel back and tell him he was going home when he heard a noise.

The swings.

He looked over at the swings to see Axel sitting on one, swinging high. He looked so surreal, wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans. The jacket was long, and reached his ankles. But his bright red hair made him obvious even in the eeriness surrounding him.

Roxas was walking towards him before he even realized it. Soon, he was sitting down on the swing next to the redhead, and he began swinging as well.

Soon they were both at the same height. Still, they said nothing, nor did they even look at each other.

And then, suddenly, they just stopped swinging.

Roxas's eyes widened when he felt an electrical sensation surge through him.

_"I can go high." Axel said confidently, standing on the swing with the mischievous grin that scared a lot of other kids. _

_Roxas sat down on the swing next to him hesitantly. "Really?" _

_Axel nodded, plopping down next to Roxas. "Watch me." _

_Roxas watched as Axel began swinging his legs, and soon he was very high. How Axel wasn't scared was beyond Roxas. And then suddenly, without warning, Axel jumped off and landed heavily on the ground. Roxas gasped when Axel's forehead collided with it first, and he pulled up with blood oozing down his forehead. _

_Roxas ran over to help his friend. "Axel? Are you okay?" _

_Axel waved him off. "Eh, I'm fine. It's just a cut. No big deal." He winced though when he sat up, holding his head. "Where's my mom at?" _

_"Mom!" Roxas called, waving at his mother who sat next to Axel's. They were talking. "Mom! Axel hurt himself!" _

_"Axel what?" Roxas's mother repeated. Both of the mothers's looked shocked all of a sudden and hurried over. _

_"Axel, why would you jump off when you were so high? That wasn't very smart of you." _

_Axel winced when his mother touched his cut. "Don't touch it. It hurts." He then noticed Roxas watching him, and he cleared his throat. "I mean, it doesn't hurt but I don't want you to get my blood all over you." _

_"That doesn't hurt?" Roxas asked. He was impressed that Axel wasn't crying by now—he knew he would be if he cut himself like that. _

_Axel grinned. "Of course not. Only a baby would think it hurts." _

_"You were swinging so high!" Roxas added. "I wish I could swing that high." _

_"Maybe I can teach you." Axel suggested. "I can tell you how to swing that high. It's all in the legs, you see. The more you swing, the higher you go. And you can't get scared, or else you slow down." _

Roxas gasped aloud when he was grabbed rather roughly by the collar, being lifted off the ground, and was looking directly into two furious eyes. Axel's.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." Axel hissed angrily, looking like a rabid animal of some kind.

Roxas gulped. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Well next time think more." Axel set him down, with no signs of tenderness, and he stalked back a few feet. Roxas fixed his shirt, smoothing down the wrinkles, and glared at the redhead.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For scaring me!" Axel shouted, his voice raw and hurt. It echoed throughout the empty park.

Roxas blinked. "I…scared you?"

"No shit, Blondie. I get a call from your dad saying you could be dead all because of the shit you said to me. How would you react? And then I couldn't even see if you were alive because I was caught up in something." Axel snapped, his hands curling into fists. "You could've been dead, Roxas! _Dead_ as in d-e-a-d."

"I know how to spell that." Roxas mumbled.

"Well do you know the meaning?" Roxas flinched when Axel grabbed a hold of his wrapped arm, but this time he was gentle. Axel looked angry, yet now Roxas could see how hurt he was. "How come you didn't just call me or something?"

"You-you slammed the door in my face. I thought you hated me."

"I don't _hate_ you." Axel whispered, as if he was repulsed by the mere thought. "To be honest, I could never hate you even if I tried."

Roxas said nothing in return. Axel let go of his arm, his longer arms falling limply by his sides. He hung his head, suddenly looking miserable. "Did you do that because of me?"

"No." Roxas said quickly. "No way, Axel. I don't know _why_ I did it. I was being stupid, alright? I promise I won't ever do it again."

Axel was back again, menacing as ever. He was in Roxas's face, daring him to object. "Say it. Promise me you won't do anything so _stupid_ again without talking to me first."

Roxas inhaled sharply. "I promise."

"Good." Axel backed away, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for telling you all that stupid stuff."

Axel held up his hand, silencing Roxas. "Don't bother. I heard the answers from your dad. I know the story. I don't blame you for telling me that. I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face. I…I just wish I knew you would've done this because of that."

"Like I said, I was being stupid. I wasn't thinking properly."

"You're my friend." Axel said quietly. "You always were."

Roxas felt enlightened from the statement.

_We're friends again. _

"I'm glad you came." Axel said after awhile of silence. He shuffled his feet, clearing his throat. "I know it was kind of sudden, but I was just here so I thought it would be cool if we met up here. It brings back memories."

Roxas smiled. "You remembered, too?"

Axel cracked a grin. This time however it was genuine. "I've always remembered. Well, not when we first started texting, but when I saw some pictures at Kairi's house. And then all the memories just stared coming back to me, you know? I just thought I'd let you figure it all out in time, though I don't have patience."

"Isn't it so weird?" Roxas lightly touched the chain of the swing. "That we started texting, and then magically met, and then realized we used to be best friends?"

Axel was silent. "Yeah. It is kind of weird. Weird with a capital W."

Roxas jumped when he felt his pants vibrating. It was then he remembered he had his phone in his pocket, and it wasn't his pants that were vibrating—it was his phone. He took it out to see Sora's number looking back at him. He ignored him, knowing Sora discovered that he was gone.

"I should get back." Roxas said reluctantly. "Sora's probably wondering where I am."

Axel nodded solemnly. It was weird seeing him without smiling. "Sure."

"See you around, Axel."

"Yeah. See you."

Roxas wanted to hug him, but figured that would be weird. He couldn't hide the truth—he liked Axel. Liked him a lot. But he didn't know if Axel liked him or not. So instead of that, he shot another smile at his friend, feeling complete once more, and began his way back to the house.

* * *

><p><em>"There can never be a rainbow without the storm." <em>

**A/N: **

**Yay! I'm so happy! I got so many reviews that WEREN'T harsh :D you guys made my day. Also, I was kind of overreacting so don't think any of you hurt my feelings or anything :p I'm a tough cookie. **

**This had to be, by FAR, my favorite chapter. Thus why it's so long. I liked writing it. I really did. Now I know I might be slow at developing the romance, but now that they're friends again, I can focus on developing it ^.^ **

**Thank you all again for sticking with me. You can never have a totally HAPPY story without any problems. I'm sorry but the world's just not like that. Anyway, so thank you all for reading. This was a blast.**

**Now I need to sleep -.- half asleep here! **

**:)SmilinForYa(: **


	14. Run and Seek

Roxas wasn't a chef, but he could cook.

He cooked a variety of foods from pancakes to fried rice. Cloud was never a good cook, since their mother used to do all of it, so once she passed away Roxas had to step up. Plus it did help that he was good at chemistry. He wouldn't have to take chemistry in school until this year, but he still knew a lot. It was rare for him to burn something, and it was also rare for one of his dishes to come out wrong.

He could cook _and_ bake. Sora on the other hand, should stick only to making cereal.

And at this exact moment, Sora wanted to help Roxas bake some peanut butter cookies, but the blonde steadily refused.

"I don't need help." Roxas stated stubbornly. He really hoped nobody would come bounding in through the front door, since he had a pink apron strapped around his waist and pink mittens to match. It was what his mother bought for him (God knows why) so he always made sure to wear the somewhat ridiculous yet sweet outfit when he cooked/baked.

Sora sat at the kitchen table, itching to give a hand. "Please? Can I at least just stir or something?"

Roxas took out a beater, though the recipe wanted him to mix the ingredients together with a wooden spoon. It was way too thick for him to handle that, so he'll use the help of technology instead.

"No, Sora. But I will let you lick the spoon."

"Yay!" Sora licked his lips eagerly. He loved cookie dough of all kinds—in fact; he loved almost _every_ cookie dough. The kid had a tough stomach. "Can I lick it now?"

"Once I'm done mixing it." Roxas said calmly. He plugged the chord in, turned the machine on, and held the bowel with one hand to keep it steady. And then the machine began its mission, and he was mixing all the ingredients together.

"I think it's really nice that you're baking cookies for Axel."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know what you're doing, and I think it's sweet." Sora sent him a wink, making Roxas blush a bit.

"How'd you know I was making these for Axel?"

"Why else would you be making them?"

"Well I'm not giving all of them to him. Just some. You and Dad could have the rest; maybe even give some to Riku." He double-checked the box. "This says this should make about 30 cookies in one batch. I doubled the recipe so this'll make 60 or so."

"Can I make them into little balls?" Sora probed.

"No." Roxas cringed from the thought of Sora _smashing_ his precious cookie dough. All his hard work will be dimmed to nothing. He couldn't let his twin do that—not after all the shit he's been through.

Sora pouted. "Then can I put the sugar on them after they're done?"

Roxas thought about that and didn't see any destruction Sora could do. The most he could do was put too much sugar, and if that happened he could just shake some of it off.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Sora smiled widely. "I love cookies."

"You like the cookie dough more."

"Got that right!"

Roxas was busy mixing his dough, scraping off the button to make sure it was all mixed in. He saw some dry brown sugar, so he turned the machine on again to finish it off.

Axel was texting him in the morning, but Roxas ignored him _only_ so he could focus on making the cookies. He planned on dropping by Kairi's house for a surprise, presenting Axel with his favorite cookies. Mouth-watering peanut butter cookies.

But Roxas liked adding a little touch. Whenever he was done, right when they came out of the oven, he'd put a chocolate kiss right in the middle to add something else to eat. That's why Sora loved his peanut butter and cookies—the chocolate kiss that came with them. Almost everyone who tried them loved them, even if they hated peanut butter.

Roxas's stomach growled from the thought. He skipped breakfast to make these. They would have to be perfect; he'd make sure of it.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

Roxas froze, remembering what the hell he was wearing. If Riku saw him in this, the boy would never let him forget it. Hell, he'd probably take dozens of pictures and send them to people. Or worse.

Internet.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Roxas whipped around, holding out the wooden spoon as if it was a weapon. Sora, who was in mid run to the door, froze, his eyes widening. "Don't you _dare_ open that door. Wait until I take this off."

Sora held up his hands. "Okay, sure. Just don't…kill me with that thing, alright?"

Just as Roxas shakily began trying to untie the back, the door opened with a _BANG_ and the person walked in. Roxas turned, horrified, as Axel strode calmly into the kitchen.

"Hello!" Axel greeted cheerfully, waving his hand at Sora. Then he noticed Roxas, and his smile broadened. "My, my, my, aren't you just the cutest thing. Dressed up in a little apron and oh! Mittens? How _adorable_ is this! Can I take a picture?"

Roxas, with as much dignity as he could muster, glared at the redhead in humiliation.

"Don't you dare." Roxas said through gritted teeth. His cheeks must've been beat red by now.

Axel wiped out his phone. "Aw come on! It's just too much to pass. I can't let this slip through my fingers, got it memorized?"

By now, Sora was on the floor, laughing.

Roxas really wanted to just run and hide. "Shut up. Hear me? Shut up!"

Axel approached Roxas, the phone like a deadly weapon in his hand. But then he reached out to lightly touch Roxas's cheek. Roxas's eyes were really wide now, in shock and confusion.

What was he doing?

"You have flour on your nose." Axel said matter-of-factly, waving it off. Roxas backed away, holding his head up high.

"Fuck off."

"Terrible language you have there!" Axel exclaimed, walking over to the batter. Without Roxas's consent, the redhead put his finger in, took a bit of dough, and licked it. His smile turned into a smirk. "Mmhh. Not bad, Blondie. Not bad."

"Don't touch that! You're hands are dirty!" Roxas waved his spoon around, trying to be a little scary. But the redhead wasn't fazed, and he towered over Roxas with that damned smirk.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do, Roxy? Spank me?" He busted out laughing at Roxas's choked expression. He then moved out of the way, trying to quite down his laughter.

Sora, on the other hand, was almost choking from the lack of air. "Shit—I'm gonna die of _laughing_ guys! STOP!"

Roxas stood protectively in front of his prized possession. "Touch this again and you die."

Axel laughed harder. He joined Sora on the ground, laughing. Roxas was shocked to see that Axel had _tears_ coming down his eyes, not from sadness; but from the laughter. Did he really find this _that_ funny? The blonde has never seen someone actually cry from laughing so hard, though he heard it in books and such. Now he was witnessing it in real life.

But he had to admit, even if he was totally embarrassed and wary from the redhead's jokes, he missed this. He missed this entire laid-back attitude, and was finally happier than he's been in awhile. It felt good, and he couldn't help but smile at the two other boy's idiocy.

"You guys," Roxas said, "are morons. Complete morons."

"It's just so funny." Axel choked out. "How you-you think you can stop me from laying my hands on that with a fucking _spoon_."

Sora laughed louder. Axel was wheezing now, thick tears sliding past his cheeks.

"Like it's some sword."

Roxas rolled his eyes, and turned on the beater to finish off the dough. It took awhile for Axel and Sora to finally calm down, and Roxas was just getting out a cookie tray to lay them on when Sora took the spoon and licked it greedily. Axel was already grabbing mounds of the dough, forming them into little balls like you were supposed to.

Roxas snapped, "Put it down, Axel."

Axel pouted. "Why?"

"You're hands are dirty. Who knows where they've been."

Axel scoffed, tossed the dough back into the bowl, and peered in as if he just noticed something. "Damn, Roxy. How much dough did you make?"

"I doubled the recipe. It'll make about 60 cookies."

"Sixty?" Axel repeated, whistling. "Damn. That could feed, like, three families."

"I say four." Sora said, sucking on the spoon now. All the dough was off but the boy refused to put the thing down.

"If I wash my hands can I help?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged. He was busy forming the dough into balls, placing them carefully onto the try. "Sure."

Axel washed his hands in the kitchen sink.

It was then Roxas remembered something.

"Can you do me a favor Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Turn on the oven to 350 for me."

"Ay aye, Captain." Axel happily turned on the oven. He was instantly at Roxas's side, helping him form the cookies.

"I'm gonna see if Riku can come over." Sora announced, finally giving up on the spoon. "I'll be back, Rox." He skipped out of the room, accidentally slamming the front door as he exited.

And then it was just Roxas…and Axel.

Roxas noticed small things about Axel. He couldn't help but notice them. Axel's hard looked darker inside, and it would like a brighter red outside with the sun. When he was indoors, his hair was a deep red color; when he was outdoors it was a bright red. And he had skinny, pale fingers that were pretty long. He also had a skinny neck, and a little adam's apple but wasn't noticeable unless you looked as closely as Roxas did.

They worked in silence, mainly because Roxas looked Axel over.

But then he caught Axel doing the same, and he almost dropped the ball of dough he just formed.

Was Axel studying him, too?

No…he couldn't be. That was ridiculous. He was probably looking at his bandages that were still over his arms from his cutting incident. It was only two days ago that he got out of the hospital and everything. He had to change the bandages twice a day and the cuts were improving. The doctor told him that they may not leave scars as long as he took care of them, and he most definitely didn't want his arms to be scarred for life. That wouldn't be fun.

They still hurt every now and then, but it wasn't bad. It was bearable.

"So those are tattoos?" Roxas asked, looking at the redhead's mark underneath his eyes.

Axel strangely kept his eyes fixed on the ball of dough in his hands. "Sortta."

"Sort of?" Roxas repeated, quirking an eyebrow. "When'd you get them done?"

Axel shrugged.

"Did it hurt?"

Once again, Axel shrugged.

Why was he so quiet? Were those even tattoos? Roxas had to admit—Axel's silence only fed his curiosity. And he was a sucker for curiosity.

But, even though he was curious, Roxas could take a hint. It was obvious Axel didn't like talking about it, so he shut up.

Soon they had all the cookies (three trays) lined up perfectly. Roxas put all of them into the oven (they had a big ass oven) and set the timer. Axel yawned, stretching his arms up.

"Have you ever noticed how chilled your house is?" Axel asked with a lazy smile. "It's thatose kind of house where you can just walk in and feel like taking a nap."

And then Sora ran in, changing the entire atmosphere. Riku followed closely behind him, wearing a blue muscle t-shirt and jeans.

"See! I told you, Riku—he did make cookies!" Sora said, pointing at the oven.

Riku said, "It smells good in here."

Axel observed the two silently. Then he muttered to Roxas, "Well it's chill in here until Sora comes back. Then…you can forget about naps."

Roxas laughed at that. Axel grinned.

"Hey, Axel." Riku greeted with a grin.

"Hello." Axel replied.

"I know this is random," Sora said uncertainly, "but, um…"

"Spit it out." Roxas said.

"Would you guys like to play hide and go seek?"

You could hear a penny drop, everyone got so silent. Axel's face was unreadable, Riku looked amused, and Roxas…his mouth fell open. Hide and go seek?

He hadn't played that game ever since…a _long_ time.

"Sure." Axel said suddenly. "It's been awhile since I've played that."

Roxas was sure that Axel would turn down the offer. But then Riku surprised him even further than that and said, "I'm up for it."

Now everyone was looking at Roxas.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Riku asked after a few moments of silence, finally realizing the apron the blonde was wearing.

"An apron." Axel answered for him. "And mittens. Isn't he cute?"

Riku stifled a laugh. Sora grinned widely. "Come on, Roxas. Please? It'll be fun! And if you play, then I'll be it first."

Roxas sighed. "Fine. But there has to be some kind of order in this."

"The sofa is base." Riku said.

"You can't leave the house." Axel said.

"And if you get tagged than you're it."

Sora's idea of hide and go seek was like this: he counts while everyone hides. Then he goes out to find them, but if you have the chance you can run to the base and be safe. It's kind of like tag and hide and go seek combined—run and go seek or something.

Sora loved it, ever since he was a kid. Roxas remembered many times when they used to play it.

Sora jumped onto the couch, covering his eyes. "Okay guys, I'll count to 30."

Roxas knew where he was going to hide. He was planning on hiding behind one of the couches, but Axel suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him with him.

"What're you doing?" Roxas whispered.

"I know where to go. It's perfect." Axel replied in a whisper. Riku ran off down the hallway, disappearing around the corner.

Axel jaggedly turned into the bathroom right in the middle of the hallway, and he pulled both him and Roxas behind the door. They would only be seen if Sora walked in and physically looked behind the door. Or if he looked through the crack but Roxas was positive Sora wouldn't think that.

"Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…"

"Once he passes us," Axel whispered, "then we'll run for it. Get it?"

Roxas smiled. This was a smart idea. "I get it."

"READY OR NOT," Sora shouted a bit too loudly, "HERE I COME! Your doom is approaching!" He tried to laugh evilly but failed. Sora was everything _but_ evil.

Sora immediately passed by the bathroom without a second thought, and Axel and Roxas ran loudly to the living room. Sora heard them a bit too late, and just turned around to see the two jump onto the couch safely.

Sora pouted. "You guys tricked me."

He went back to finding Riku.

"He's like a little kid." Axel observed aloud, with an amused smile.

Roxas couldn't help but agree. "Yeah. But he can be mature when he wants to."

All of a sudden, they heard, "HOLY SHIT!" And then something fell, followed by a groan. Then laughter. Axel and Roxas exchanged nervous glances.

And then, "DAMMIT! How'd you find me?"

Roxas could hear Sora's giggles from there. "I just did. Now you're it."

Roxas saw Sora skipping over, happy that he actually tagged someone.

Riku looked pissed off. He rarely lost to Sora for anything, that much Roxas knew.

"Get off." Riku snapped stiffly. "I'm counting."

Roxas felt Axel grab his wrist, but this time he didn't protest. Slyly, he blushed as he let go and intertwined their fingers. It felt…good, yet he hoped he wasn't being too bold. But his question was answered with a delighted grin from Axel, and he followed the redhead to another hiding place, hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>"Holy fucking shit," Axel said later once the cookies were done, and once he had his first bite. His eyes were wide in awe, staring at Roxas. "These are so good that they've got to be orgasmic.<p>

"I agree." Sora said, chewing contentedly. Riku nodded in approval.

"They're not _that_ good." Roxas said, smiling to himself as he ate his own cookie. Why lie? His cookies were so good that they melted in his mouth. The taste of peanut butter with melted chocolate _was_ almost orgasmic, though Roxas had never done that before in his life. He wouldn't know what that feeling was like, but the taste was heavenly.

"I love these." Riku mumbled, still chewing.

Sora already ate his cookie, and was going for a second one. He groaned once he bit into it, closing his eyes from the taste. "So…good."

"If you had your own bakery," Axel said, "then you'd become rich with these damn things. They're so good."

"You're always about money." Roxas teased.

"It's the truth." Axel insisted. "Think about how many people could die for these things. I don't even want to think about it, or how much people you'd get a day wanting one. You'll always be busy." And then he smirked. "And then you could name it 'Roxy's Bakery' or something."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Moron."

Axel pouted. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope." Sora said. "He calls me moron all the time. Look how awesome I am!"

Riku smiled, shaking his head. Roxas could tell he was holding back a sarcastic comment, and Sora glared at him.

"Don't say it."

"Fine." Riku said, still smiling.

"I would pay for these." Axel continued, studying the cookie. "I would pay a lot of money for this."

Roxas said, "I'm genuinely flattered."

"You better be."

"OH! Guess what I found it!" Sora suddenly exclaimed. "They're having a carnival fair thing-a-ma-jig for 4th of July on Wednesday. I think we should all go."

Sora loved amusement parks, though he was terrified of the ride. He went for the unhealthy food and games to play. Roxas, on the other hand, wasn't really afraid of the rides. Maybe roller coasters, but not the rest of the rides. He liked fairs, too, but not as much as Sora.

Axel's eye glinted. "I haven't been to a carnival in a _very_ long time."

"It's going to be awesome!" Sora insisted. "I went to the one last year. There'll be all kinds of games you can play to win awesome prizes. Last time I did this basketball one and made it only after my 8th try—can you believe that? I swear I'm a natural when it comes to those things."

Roxas and Axel exchanged doubtful glances.

"Any rides?" Axel probed.

"Oh! Yeah. There's a few rides." Sora said. "It's not big, but it's not small. You know the best thing? I know Roxas hates waiting in lines for a ride, so I remembered that there are never a lot of people who go. I don't know why. So there's never a line and stuff. Never. It's super awesome!"

"Sounds like fun." Axel murmured, going for another cookie.

Roxas wondered if he would go. "Yeah."

"And the carnies who work the rides," Sora gushed, "are so nice."

"They're downright mean." Riku snapped. "Last time I went I got in a fight with one. He was such a fucking prick that I—"

"—it's alright." Sora soothed, touching Riku's arm. Almost like he pressed a button, Riku relaxed from the mere touch. "Just next time don't try to tell them off, alright? They're pretty cool if you're nice to them." Sora smiled happily.

"I'm going." Axel decided. And then he pointed to Roxas. "And so are you. I have a challenge for the both of us. We're going to ride every single ride _three_ times."

Roxas was taken aback. "Why?"

Axel shrugged. "Why not? Screw the games; those are just a trick for money. The rides are where the real fun is."

"I can try, I guess." Roxas mumbled.

Axel winked, patted Roxas's shoulder softly, and said, "Don't you worry! You shouldn't be afraid of a ride with me there, Roxy."

Sora and Riku shot each other swooning looks, and Roxas blushed madly.

"Yeah. I guess now.

_Okay now I want to go. _

* * *

><p><em>"Most folks are about as happy as they make up their minds to be." <em>

_~Abraham Lincoln_

**A/N: **

**-sigh- **

**I love peanut butter cookies. They're my favorite :3 now I'm hungry...but it's midnight here so I don't wanna eat or I'll never lose it D: **

**Thanks so, so very much for the abundant reviews. Seriously. I've been trying my best to reply to every one, but there's so many. If you feel let out, please let me know!**

**I want to specially thank **ChocoProdigy** for her very amazing review. She literally analyzed my story like no other, and told me every thought she had about it. Thanks so much! It was greatly appreciated. **

**And thanks to all my other beautiful readers, even if you don't review. All the people who favorite this. **

**This story is about halfway over. It's not over yet; it still has a LONG way to go! **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	15. The Scream

"How hard is it to find the ticket booth?" Axel wondered aloud as Roxas followed closely behind him. "They should have a big sign saying 'Ticket Booth' or something. But noooo. Instead, they make us walk in circles around the whole damned park just to find it."

"I'm telling you for the hundredth time; it has to be near the entrance." Roxas repeated. "We came here from the back near the parking lot, remember?"

"Nope." Axel responded. Roxas glared at his back. At times like this, Roxas wished Axel had more of an open mind and was less stubborn. The redhead was so positive that the ticket booth was nowhere near the entrance, but Roxas had a feeling it was there. They looked everywhere _but_ the entrance—where else can they look?

Nonetheless, Roxas let the redhead fume silently to himself as they walked around, looking aimlessly for the ticket booth. Axel muttered, "They should at least have more than one."

The park was big and wide. Rides were in one section, which was the one they were at, food was in another, and the little games had its own little section on the far right. There were so many rides, Roxas observed, and the lines weren't bad at all. He was glad for that, or Axel would've surely lost his mind. The guy had no patience when it came to waiting.

"Let's ask somebody." Roxas suggested.

"I prefer to hold my own." Axel responded. "I vow to never become dependent on other people, Roxas. Sometimes you just have to figure things out on your own."

"But is it so bad just to ask for help?"

"Yeah, especially when you have a choice."

"What if you don't have a choice?"

"There's always a choice."

Roxas sighed. Axel was _very_ stubborn. It reminded him strangely of himself.

Finally, Roxas had enough of wandering around like idiots. He stopped, crossed his arms over his chest, and left Axel to keep walking. He hurried in the direction of where the entrance was.

He saw a crowd in front of him surrounding a little white building. Roxas rolled his eyes. They weren't far from it. Oh, and he felt oh-so smug when he saw the entrance just a few feet from the ticket booth.

_Nobody listens to me, I swear. _

He took out his phone and called Axel.

Axel answered. "Roxy? Where'd you go?"

"I'm at the ticket booth."

Axel was quiet. It was kind of loud there; weird music blaring off in a distance, and laughter wavering around them in thick waves. It was a cheerful atmosphere, and he found himself liking it.

"Where's that at?" Axel finally responded, sounding pathetic as ever. Roxas smiled to himself.

"Near the entrance."

He heard Axel sigh in defeat. "Damn you, Roxas. I'll be there in ten seconds."

Roxas hung up his phone and set it back into his pocket. It was nice to prove someone wrong—it made his ego swell.

Especially Axel, because he always thought he knew _everything_ when he actually did not.

"Let's get some tickets." Axel said, suddenly appearing at Roxas's side. Roxas jumped a little, but decided he should get used to it. Lately, everyone just appears. He never sees them walk up, or even hears them.

They got in line for the ticket booth, behind a bunch of other people. Axel seemed calmer now, less on the edge. He was observing the place, checking out every single booth and every single person that passed by.

"Is this," Roxas asked, "your first time to a fair?"

Axel grinned crookedly. "Nope. Where I come from, they had tons of these. This one's different though."

"How?"

"Smaller. I like it. There aren't killer lines, and it's easier to get around, you know?"

Roxas shrugged. He really didn't know.

"I say we get the bands." Axel brought up. "So we don't have to worry about running out of tickets."

The bands were 30 dollars, but Roxas always got them instead of tickets. With the band, you could go on any ride how many times you want—over and over. You never ran out. They were more expensive than the tickets, but in another perspective they weren't.

Tickets were limited; bands weren't.

"Plus, there were always clowns in the ones where I come from." Axel whispered, glancing around suspiciously. "I have clownophobia."

"You?" Roxas grinned jokingly. "I thought you were scared of nothing."

"Nothing except clowns. Those scary the shit outta me. I mean, they prance around with a gallon of makeup on that changes their whole identity—they could be _anybody_ under that makeup, and they always get into peoples' faces and think they're going to make them happy when they're actually scaring them. I know smiling is great and all, but who wants to wear a fake smile all the time?"

Roxas agreed with Axel, though he wasn't that afraid of clowns. Yes they did disturb him, but he didn't have _clownophobia_ like Axel. Wait. Was that even a phobia? He mentally noted to himself to check up on that later. There had to be one; there were phobias for almost anything.

"It's dumb." Axel finished. "Very dumb. And I swear, if I see one clown here I'm going to punch him right in the face."

"Don't kick us out." Roxas warned. "Just ignore them. It's not hard."

Axel looked at Roxas like he had grown two heads. "Not hard? Are you serious? How is it easy to ignore them when they're making those ridiculous noises and hopping around like retarded bunnies? Don't even get me started when they catch your attention." He shuddered. "…Balloon animals."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Calm down. I doubt there's any clowns here. I haven't seen a single one."

They were silent. Roxas drew out his wallet when they were just one person away from the booth and got some cash. He saw Axel take out his, and he was honestly surprised to see the redhead actually carried around a wallet.

"Two bands." Axel told the lady, holding up two fingers.

She smiled at him and told him to put his hand into the booth through an opening. He did, and she put on a band.

"Come on," Axel motioned to Roxas, rubbing his wrist. "I think she put it on too loose."

"I'll pay for my own." Roxas said, putting his hand through the opening. He felt the girl put the band around his wrist, just perfectly. It wasn't too tight, nor was it too loose.

Axel, on the other hand, wasn't very fortunate. He had skinny wrists, so the band was very loose and dangled like a loose chain.

"Sixty dollars," Axel said smugly, handing the girl the money, "_exact_."

"Axel!" Roxas said helplessly. "I told you not to pay for me."

"I always win this argument so don't bother." Axel replied.

Roxas pouted, but didn't push it. He knew Axel wouldn't listen; it would all be futile to even bother. Still, he felt guilty. The bands together were _60_ dollars.

"You just wasted 30 dollars," Roxas grumbled, "on me."

"Lighten up, Blondie." Axel said with a grin, ruffling Roxas's hair. Roxas felt his cheeks flame up, especially when he saw two other girls giggle at that.

"Stop doing that!"

"Why? Have you ever noticed how cool your hair is?" Axel leaned closer. "It defies the law of gravity. That's pretty cool."

"It's a little something called gel. Ever heard of it?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "I never thought you were the sarcastic type, Roxy."

"Really? That's surprising. Most people guess it right off the bat."

"I was being sarcastic."

Roxas blinked. "Oh."

"Let's go on the Scream!" Axel said suddenly, pointing to a ride a few feet in front of them.

Roxas felt himself pale from the ride. He remembered it all right. He hated that ride—more than any of the others. You went straight up, very high, and then it just dropped. It was _frightening_. He didn't know why they called it the Scream; nobody screamed when it dropped. It's like the terror of it would take away your voice.

"Let's go on that." Roxas said quickly, pointing to another ride that just went in circles.

"That's a kid's ride! When I meant that we were going to ride all the rides, that didn't include the kid's rides. I meant the," He wiggled his eyebrows, "intense rides. Such as the Scream."

Silently, the two watched as the victims on the ride slowly rode up. Roxas could hear the victims talking. And then once the ride went no higher, they were dead silent.

And then it dropped.

Roxas's stomach jumped. He hated the feeling of being dropped—it almost _hurt_.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Later. Right now I want to go on the Scream!"

"Trust me, it's not fun."

"Huh?"

"It's no fun. It stinks." Roxas swallowed. "It's not even scary. It's dumb. Really really dumb."

"Then why don't you want to go on it?" Axel had a knowing smirk.

"Because it's just that dumb. I don't waste my time on dumb rides."

"Stop being such a wheenie." Axel said, grabbing Roxas's wrist to drag him to the ride. Roxas stared uneasily up at the ride. It felt like he was being dragged to his death.

"No—Axel!" He protested, digging his feet into the ground. The redhead only grunted, and pulled harder. He was too strong.

"We got bands." Axel said to the worker, flashing his up. He raised Roxas's hand to. Roxas was too immobilized, gazing up at the ride in silent shock. Normally, well, sometimes he didn't get scared of rides. But this one did scare him.

Axel sat down in one seat. Roxas considered running off, but knew Axel would come after him. So he reluctantly sat down, feeling his stomach get queasier by the minute.

"Don't be so uptight." Axel said, cheerful as ever. He was practically bouncing in the seat. "This'll be fun."

Roxas couldn't reply. He kicked his feet, staring down at his shoes.

He didn't feel very good.

And then the ride began. The protective seatbelt was put around his waist, and the ride began getting higher. Roxas began to feel worse and worse as they got higher. Soon, they were higher than any of the other rides. All the people down below looked like little ants.

"Axel," Roxas whispered, staring down through wide eyes, "I don't feel so good."

Axel's features softened. "You're really _that_ scared of this ride?"

Roxas nodded.

"Shit. Sorry, Roxy. I didn't know—"

It dropped.

It was only for about 10 seconds, but Roxas felt like it was forever. The wind rippled through his hair, hell he couldn't even close his eyes. He didn't remember what he looked at, or what he was doing, but he knew he didn't breathe. He let out a breath when it finally stopped, and then he knew he was going to get sick.

"Oh no," Roxas gasped, shakily unbuttoning his seatbelt. He didn't want to throw up here in front of everyone—that would be humiliating _and_ disgusting. They'd probably have to shut down the whole ride to clean it up.

"What's wrong?" Axel just began unbuttoning his when Roxas took off running off the ride, feeling his throat tighten up with the upcoming bile.

Luckily they were at the beginning of the ride park, and there were bathrooms. He ran into one, practically diving into an empty stall. A few guys were using the bathroom, and they understood what was happening.

Roxas emptied what was in his stomach into a toilet, making loud noises as it went. He accidentally got some on the seat, and his body shook from the strong gagging. It hurt like hell, and he even felt tears coming down his cheeks.

He had the worst luck.

"Roxy?" Axel's voice called. Roxas only gagged once more with an upcoming load, grasping the bottom of the toilet for balance. The toilet stall opened behind him (he must've forgotten to lock it) and he knew Axel was standing right behind him. "Shit. Need some napkins?"

Roxas glanced over his shoulder, just in time to feel more come up. He coughed and sputtered into the toilet, wishing it would just end.

And then finally, he knew he was done. He still felt dizzy and sick, but he felt a little better. Lightheaded maybe, but what was it. He leaned into the stall, breathing steadily.

Axel came back with a wad of napkins. "Here, uh, wipe your mouth." Roxas took them gratefully, feeling absolutely nasty with the bile around his mouth. He really wanted to brush his teeth now.

Axel flushed the toilet. "Sorry. I didn't know you were _that_ scared of the ride. How come you didn't tell me?" He ran a hand through his hair, probably a nervous habit.

"Ugh. I have a bad taste in my mouth." Roxas cracked a weak grin.

"I have a toothbrush." Axel said quickly.

"What?"

"I carry around those disposable toothbrushes. They have toothpaste inside of them. Got them at a dentist. I've always wondered why they always give me them."

"Why do you carry about toothbrushes?"

"For situations like this." Axel grinned. "They're in my car. Um, I'll be back, Roxy. Just…stay here." He hurried out of the stall.

Roxas stood up, feeling better by the second. He went to the sinks to look into the mirror. He was as pale as a ghost, though he could tell he was getting some color back.

"You rode the Scream, didn't you?" A guy asked. He had dirty blonde hair that stood up crazily, but he had kind, brown eyes. He wore a camouflage muscle shirt with green jeans.

Roxas said, "Yeah."

"I hate that ride. It's not even fun." The guy said, shaking his head.

"Me, too."

"Is that redheaded guy your brother or something?"

Roxas took a moment to remember the guy was talking to him. "Oh, Axel? No. He's my…friend."

The guy looked like he was about to say something, but he changed his mind. Instead, he said, "Well I'm Hayner. Nice to meet you."

Roxas smiled. "Roxas. Same here."

Hayner flashed a grin. "I'm here with my girlfriend. Its tough keeping them happy, you know? They get kind of confusing."

"You'll get the hang of it."

"She's nice and all, we were good friends until we started to like each other. I just…I'm not good at being a boyfriend I guess."

"Nobody's perfect."

"Yeah. Well, see you." Hayner hurried out, waving half heartedly at Roxas as he went. Roxas waved back.

Hayner almost ran into Axel, who was carrying a toothbrush.

"Roxy!" Axel called loudly, taken aback to see Roxas right there instead of in the stall. "Uh, here's the toothbrush." He thrusted it out.

"Thanks." Roxas chuckled and opened it up, ripping the wrapping in half easily. He brushed his teeth for a moment, making sure to get all the disgusting bile out, and felt much, much better.

"Now," Roxas said, straightening up, "do we have to ride that one two more times?"

Axel smiled sheepishly. "No. We don't have to."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. You can't control your stomach." Axel paused. "You should probably eat something though."

"I'm not hungry."

"But it's easier to get sick on an empty stomach."

Roxas sighed. "I don't feel like eating overly greased hamburgers."

"Then we'll get some hot dogs."

"Ew."

"Funnel cakes?"

"I want _food_ if I'm going to eat."

"How about some fruit?" Axel said, thinking quickly. He snapped his fingers. "They have to have some fruit around here."

Roxas had to admit, fruit didn't sound bad right now. He wouldn't mind having some.

He shrugged. "Let's find some fruit."

* * *

><p>"Who would've guessed that they had a fruit stand here?" Axel said happily, eating a small piece of watermelon.<p>

They both got fruit cups, which had grapes, strawberries, pineapples, and watermelons in them. The best thing about it was that it wasn't greasy.

Grease after throwing up didn't sound good at all.

"It's pretty good." Roxas commended, eating a grape and munching happily. Now he was feeling a whole lot better, and was actually having fun. It was almost 10 at night now, and they only had two hours to ride on more rides—the park ended at 12.

Roxas glanced down at his bandaged arms, seeing them getting wet from the juice of the fruit. He put a napkin on the bandages to prevent them getting damper.

Axel was staring at his bandaged arms in deep thought. "It's kind of weird. Sometimes I forget you even have those on."

"Me, too." Roxas replied. He really did forget at times. The only way he'd remember was if something pressed onto them really hard and it hurt. He wanted to take them off but wanted them to heal even more.

"Do they still hurt?"

"Only if you press on them."

"When will you be able to take them off?"

Roxas shrugged. "The doctor just told me whenever I think they're healed. He wasn't very explanatory."

"Has anyone ever asked you what happened?"

Roxas ate a strawberry. "No. They just kind of stare at it, that's all."

"Oh." Axel was staring at something behind Roxas. Roxas quirked an eyebrow, and looked behind him. He saw some father talking to his son, probably lecturing him.

"I miss my dad." Axel said finally. Roxas was surprised to see that the redhead looked actually _sad_. That was the first.

Roxas didn't know what to say. So he said, "What's your dad like?"

Axel shrugged, stirring his spoon in the cup slowly. He looked distracted by something. "He's pretty cool."

"Is he like my dad?"

"No. Not at all. They're like the complete opposites." For some reason, Axel looked almost shy about that. He looked down, his jaw clenching.

"Oh." Was all Roxas could say. What else could he say?

"I hate Destiny Islands."

Roxas swore he misheard him. "What?"

"I hate Destiny Islands."

Roxas paused in mid-chew. "Why?"

Axel shrugged. "Just hate it. When I graduate high school here, I'll never come back. _Never_."

Roxas stared at him. He looked pretty determined. But why did he hate Destiny Islands so much? He liked Destiny Islands. It was nice and relaxing—like a paradise. Plus it was where he grew up. It held so many memories for him, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to _leave_.

_So many memories of his mom. _

Suddenly, Axel put on a big smile; the melancholy vanished from his face instantly. Talk about a whiplash. "Let's go ride more rides, shall we?"

"Uh, sure." Roxas crumpled up the Styrofoam cup. "What are we going on first?"

"Don't know. But we'll find out!"

* * *

><p>It was fun to hang out with Axel, especially on rides.<p>

He was a fun guy to be around. He was always talking, blabbering about anything, and there was never an awkward moment with him.

Dammit. It made Roxas like him even more.

He couldn't help it! It was hard not to like the guy. He was everything Roxas wasn't—outgoing, charismatic, and _funny_. Roxas had no sense of humor unless sarcasm counted, he always got shy when talking to strangers, and he could never bring up a conversation, unlike Axel.

"Whoo!" Axel cheered as he lifted up his hands, his hair blown from the propelling wind. Roxas liked this ride. It was fast and moved around, but it wasn't scary. It was just exciting.

Hesitantly, Roxas mirrored Axel and lifted his hands. He smiled, suppressing a delighted laugh. This way was better, but he couldn't put his finger on why. He vaguely remembered the worker saying to keep all hands in the ride, but if he lifted his hands, would that be against the rule?

Oh well.

The lights of the fair were flashing around him in a fuzzy blur. He liked it. It all made his heart beat and his blood pulse. Especially when he picked up his arms.

The ride grew slower, and came to a gradual stop. Axel whipped back his hair, and it seemed redder than usual.

"Next ride!" Axel said, lifting off the safety device. "I'll race you to the Zipper."

"Bring it on."

The two boys ran past other people, receiving weird looks, and raced towards the Zipper. Roxas let out a laugh even though he was losing. Axel was a fast runner, and he can thank his long legs.

"I am the victor!" Axel said loudly, earning more looks. Roxas covered his mouth to laugh. Axel's voice lowered, "I believe I should get a trophy."

Roxas grinned up at him. "I don't carry around trophies. Sorry."

Axel's grin widened. "Ah tat a! I have one right _here_." Roxas felt his heart skip a beat, and was thankful it was dark outside for his cheeks had to have been beat red, when Axel linked his arm with his. "I have decided I like this trophy. A lot."

Roxas struggled to remain calm. Inside, there was a freight train blaring. "I'm not a trophy."

"I beg to differ." Much to Roxas's horror, Axel turned to the worker, flashed his band, and said, "Hi. This is my beloved trophy, Roxy. He has a bracelet."

"Axel." Roxas mumbled, wanting to crawl under a rock. "I'm not a fricking trophy."

"Can ya just get in the damn ride?" The worker snapped. Roxas stared at him. He looked like a miserable kind of guy, which explains his snappy mood.

"Where's the fire?" Axel shot back, narrowing his eyes. "Come on, Roxy. Let's get into the ride."

The worker rolled his eyes. "Teenagers these days."

Roxas sat on the inside of the seat, while Axel sat on the edge. The Zipper was a cool ride. Roxas used to be scared of this one, too. The compartment would flip around like it was loose as it all went round and round. All the while, you could see the outside through a little window directly in front of you.

"I love this ride." Axel said excitedly. As more passengers came, the higher they went. The ride hadn't started yet. "It's the bomb."

"I've been on this one before."

Roxas felt Axel staring at him. Deep within, Roxas really wished Axel liked him. He wished Axel would confess his love to him or something. But he knew that would never happen. Axel, obviously, only looked at him as a friend. Nothing more.

He smiled sadly. At least that was something.

"What's wrong?" Axel noticed Roxas's sad smile.

"Nothing." Roxas pushed down the bar across their laps, turning to look out of the view.

It sucked that he liked Axel this much. He knew he'd _never_ tell him, because if he did then he'd ruin their friendship. He didn't even want to risk that. He already almost ruined it once, he didn't want to do it again.

"Something's on your mind." Axel observed, flicking Roxas on the ear.

"Ow!"

"Stop whining. That didn't even hurt."

Roxas glared and flicked Axel's ear. Axel winced.

"Ouch!"

"It hurt, didn't it?"

"You did it harder than I did!"

"Did not!"

"I beg to differ!"

"Hey!" Someone interrupted them. Both of the boys turned around to see a guy who was frowning, wearing a thick, black beanie hat. "Quit flirting, idiots. You're fucking loud."

Roxas's cheeks flamed. Was Axel going to be mad? Get insulted that the guy thought they were flirting? Wait. _Were_ they flirting?

"Then stop paying," Axel said, looking at the girl next to him pointedly, "your girlfriend to cover up your gayness."

The guy narrowed his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend."

"You're right! Who the hell would go out with you?"

Roxas whispered, "Axel, just drop it."

The guy scoffed. "Fags."

"Did your mom give you that scar?" Axel snapped, looking at the scar on the guy's face.

Roxas saw the look on the guy's face, and it wasn't funny anymore. It was serious. Murderous. Dangerous.

"Axel," Roxas whispered, "we need to get off of here." Unfortunately they were in the air now; nowhere near the ground. They couldn't get off if they tried.

Axel sure could strike a nerve in people.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." The guy hissed, surprisingly staying in his seat. "Not now, but after this ride. Fucker."

"Should I be scared?"

"Axel!" Roxas said, trying to gain the redhead's attention.

The guy never replied. He only glared at them. Roxas turned back around, no longer enjoying the ride.

Axel chuckled to himself. "I love a good argument. People can really lose their nerve these days."

"You mentioned his mother!" Roxas snapped. "That's way too personal, Axel. Way too personal. You don't just go around and say that stuff to people."

Axel blinked. "Alright, alright. I'll apologize to the idiot after the ride, alright?"

Roxas looked out at the view in a daze. "If anyone ever said that to me, I don't know what I'd do. Something I'd regret probably."

Axel opened his mouth to say something, but the ride already started. Roxas couldn't bring himself to join Axel in laughing, he kept feeling the guy's glare on him from behind. It was extremely uncomfortable.

That was the longest minute in his life.

Finally, it ended. Axel and Roxas took off running right when they got off.

"We need to lose him." Axel whispered, glancing behind them to see the guy getting off the ride.

Roxas didn't want a fight to start. He didn't want this. "Axel, you need to go back and apologize."

"But he started it!"

"It's almost 12." Roxas said. "The fireworks start at 11."

Axel groaned. "Why 12? Why can't they be later?"

"Because 12 is the next day."

"Fine." Axel sulked a little, and they came to a stop. Moments later, the guy and the girl caught up with them.

"We don't want to fight," Roxas said, trying his best to stay calm. "He's sorry for saying that. It was wrong, and I cannot blame you for getting mad. If someone said something like that to me, I'd be _very_ upset."

"I'm sorry." Axel said forcefully, not even looking apologetic. Roxas sent him a look, and Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, for real. It was way out of line, and I really don't want to fight."

The guy glared at him. "Whatever. You're lucky I'm in a generous mood and am in a hurry, or I wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass."

It was obvious Axel had to hold back a smart comment, but he successfully held it back. Roxas sighed.

"Thanks. And sorry again."

The guy, with one last glare, walked away.

* * *

><p>"We need to get to the fireworks!" Roxas said, right as they boarded the Ferris wheel.<p>

"We're fine. I have a plan."

"This is dumb. We'll never make it."

"Will you relax? I have this all sorted out."

"You and sorted out should not be in one sentence together."

"Look, just trust me, alright? Like I said, I've got this planned. It'll be awesome." Axel sat down just as they started moving up. "Relax. Stop being so tense all the time."

They sat across from each other. Roxas looked over at the view, seeing all the rides splayed. This was a fun night. After the situation with the scarred guy, they rode on more rides. Now, Axel suddenly decided that he's been _dying_ to go on the Ferris wheel. Now they were going to miss the fireworks.

Roxas felt Axel staring at him, so he tried to ignore his stare. What else could he do?

"You have pretty eyes." Axel said after awhile. Roxas looked up, surprised.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes. They're pretty."

_I think my heart just stopped. _"Uh, thanks? How come you're saying that?" Roxas narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

Axel smiled softly. "Nothing. Just wanted to let you know that."

"Okay." Roxas shuffled his feet. He checked the time. They had exactly one minute. He might as well get comfortable—they'll never make it in time, even if they left now.

"Now I think is a good time to tell me why you texted me your picture." Axel said.

Roxas sighed. "It's a long story."

"I like stories."

"My aunt wanted me to send her a picture so I was trying to send it, but I sent it to the wrong number—which was your number."

Axel's smile was still there. "That wasn't very long."

Roxas shrugged. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"I still have your picture."

"Really?"

Axel took out his phone. "See?" Roxas saw his picture. He remembered it. He looked irritated, yet it matched perfectly. Weird but cool. "I used to have it as my wallpaper."

"Now?"

"I still have it." Axel looked a little…sheepish? "Let's take a picture together."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You won't be able to see anything. It's too dark."

"It's never too dark. My phone has flash."

Roxas sighed. "Alright. I don't see why not."

Axel scooted closer, their knees touching. Roxas cleared his throat, waiting for Axel to get the picture over with. Axel raised his phone in front of them, and pressed his cheek to Roxas's. Roxas felt his cheeks flame from the close contact.

_I wish we'd stay like this forever. _

And then they broke away, just as the fireworks began.

"Look!" Roxas exclaimed, looking up at the sky to see the fireworks. Axel grinned next to him, and little did Roxas know that Axel was staring at him the entire time. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah. They are."

* * *

><p><em>"Friendship isn't a big thing-it's a million little things." <em>

**A/N: **

**I liked this chapter. I don't know about you guys ;p sadly, it may take awhile for me to update again because school's coming back (sadly) so I might not be able to update like every single day. It'll still be pretty quick, but not as quick as it used to be D: But if I do get bored I'll work on this because I love writing it :D **

**Thank you for all the feedback. It's amazing. You're all amazing.**

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	16. Tonight, Tonight

"Roxas and Axel sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G! First comes lust, then comes—"

"—Sora what the hell?"

"Huh?"

"Where do you get this stuff?"

Sora carelessly dropped the pile of wood he was carrying and put his hands on his hips in a stern manner. "Uh, sorry to break it to you Rox, it's kind of obvious that you two have the hots for each other."

Roxas held back a groan. "Not _that_. I meant the stupid song."

"Oh. I don't know, it just…came out?" Sora bent over to recollect his pile of wood. Roxas was already setting his pile safely into the wooden raft. He let out a sigh. The day had been restless and truthfully boring. So, right in the middle of the day, Sora decided they were going to have a bonfire at the island. Leave it to Sora to come up with random ideas at random times.

And that meant that they had to get wood to the island. Wood was heavy. _Very_ heavy. Or maybe it was because Roxas didn't work out…

"I think this is enough." Sora stated, dumping his pile almost abusively into the raft. The poor raft sunk a bit in the water from the sudden weight.

"Same here." Roxas climbed into his raft. Sora followed suite, although he was in his own raft.

"Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…my raft is SINKING!" Sora starts screaming as the raft slowly began going into the water. "ARGH! IT'S JUST LIKE THE TITANIC!"

"Shut up!" Roxas roared. "Stay calm. Give me some of your wood. You put too much in."

Sora, panicking as ever, threw two large chunks of wood out. One hit Roxas on the nose (which hurt like hell) and the other went into the water. Roxas resisted to just lunge at his brother right then and there.

"I…I think it's better now." Sora said, his raft now floating silently. He was panting heavily, his eyes wide.

"You are such a drama queen." Roxas was tempted to reach into the water to get the log, but he figured that missing one log wouldn't hurt. He touched his nose. It was throbbing, but he was happy that it wasn't bleeding.

"It's not my fault! The thing was sinking. Just like the Titanic!"

"No. The Titanic hit an iceberg and a sunk in a violent manner, killing a lot of people. I'm pretty sure your life wasn't on the line."

"You never know. There could've been a shark in the water or something. And if I went in, I would've never come out."

Roxas just looked at him. "I think you watch too many scary movies."

Sora mumbled, "Everyone's a critic."

"Whatever. Let's get this wood over there. Who's coming tonight?"

"Well I invited just a couple of friends." Sora held up his oar as they began rowing. "Let me name them off. Kairi, Namine, Tidus, Wakka, Riku…and I think that's about it." And then he added as an afterthought, "Oh! Don't forget Axel, Roxas!"

"You didn't ask him?"

"No silly. He's _your_ friend and future lover." Sora winked.

Roxas's face was ablaze. "Really Sora? Really? Do you always enjoy torturing me like this?"

"And you call me the drama queen. Just call Axel or something and invite him. Wouldn't it be oh-so romantic to, oh I don't know, cuddle up near a warm cozy fire?"

"You live in a fantasy world."

"It's going to be awesome!" Sora gushed. "We're going to tell killer scary stories, play truth or dare, eat some smores, and stay the night there!"

"Wait. We're going to _stay_ the night? As in not coming home?"

"You bet!"

"Then we need to tell everyone to be packed."

"Yeah that would be a good idea."

They rowed in silence.

"So…how was the fair?" Sora asked.

Roxas shrugged. "I threw up. We rode a lot of rides. And then Axel took me on the ferris wheel to watch fireworks."

"Aww! That's so _romantic_!"

"It is?" Roxas smiled to himself.

"Yes! I wish Riku would do that. He sucks at romance, I swear. But he took you on the ferris wheel so you both could watch fireworks? That's a killer romance there, Rox! See! I told you he likes you."

"He doesn't. He just likes me as a friend." The smile was gone from Roxas's face. He would never have enough courage to tell Axel he liked him. It was too risky.

"Bull corn! It's too obvious. Really. I'll bet Axel is just trying to be patient or something."

"Well, if he really likes me then he'd tell me."

"Hypocrite. You're doing the same thing."

Roxas sighed miserably. "I know. But I'm the coward."

"You aren't a coward. Come on. You go with Dad to his workouts—that's like attempting suicide." Roxas glanced down at his bandaged arms. Sora noticed. "Er, sorry. Lame joke there. But you swim through the ocean. To me, that doesn't sound like a coward. You just suck at telling people how you feel. That's it."

Roxas didn't reply. They were getting close to the island. Pretty soon it would be shallow enough to get out and just walk through the water.

"Tonight I'll help you out." Sora declared. "When we play truth or dare, I'll get him to tell you."

Roxas's eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat. "What're you going to do?"

Sora smiled evilly. "Just wait and see. Just you wait."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blondie! :D <em>**

**Hey. **

**_Wsuppppp? _**

**Nothing much. Actually, you wanna come with me and Sora to the island to have a bonfire? **

**_What island? _**

**I'll show you later. **

**_Okay. I think I heard Kairi talking about it. Guess what I'm gonna bring? :D _**

**…hot cheetos? **

**_HOW'D YOU KNOW? D: _**

**I can read minds ;) **

**_Oh really? What am I thinking right now? _**

**You're doubting that I can read minds. Whatever I say you'll say that you were thinking of something else when truthfully you were thinking of absolutely nothing. **

**_…wow. I feel like my head has been examined. _**

**Never doubt me. **

**_Heard that! _**

**Also, pack some stuff because we're staying the night there. **

**_Er, okay Blondie. I guess. O.o Wait… are there bears? _**

**It's an island. Not a forest. **

**_Oh. Well then. _**

**Okay I guess I'll see you later. **

**_Sure sure. _**

* * *

><p><em>"It's been a really messed up week<em>

_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. _

_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_

_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her." _

"Sora?" Roxas asked. "Can you please turn that down?"

Sora ignored him and sang along with the song. "La, la, la whatever. La, la la it doesn't matter. La, la, la oh well. La, la, la."

Roxas groaned, covering his ears. His fraternal twin brother had been listening to the _same_ song for hours. He was obsessed with it!

Tidus liked the song. Wakka was too interested on trying to spin the ball on his index finger, and Kairi was singing happily to the song. Namine sat next to Roxas, enduring the torture with him.

"We're goin' at it tonight, tonight!" Sora sang louder, much to Roxas's dismay. He turned up the volume in Riku's car, the boombox practically alive with all the sound. "There's a party on the rooftop. Top of the world tonight, tonight. And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign!"

"You're going to blow my speakers!" Riku protested to no avail. Sora only giggled and kissed his boyfriend, silencing Riku almost instantly.

"This song is," Roxas muttered, "very annoying. It says the same thing. We all know what the title of the song is."

"You're no fun." Namine teased. Roxas smiled to himself. He felt much better that Namine didn't like him anymore, because now they were very laid-back with each other. No awkwardness. Just perfectly fine.

"Isn't it great being a teenager?" Sora asked, finally turning down the volume. Riku reached in and turned off his car altogether. Sora pouted but said nothing.

"Yeah, man!" Wakka agreed, finally spinning the ball on his finger. He was smiling proudly. Tidus quickly knocked it off, laughing. Kairi was holding onto his arm, latching onto it, and Roxas watched how happy she was around him. That's how she used to act around Sora. Maybe she really did like Tidus.

Without Selphie there—since she went out of town—Roxas had a feeling Kairi was going to pull a move. Let's see how loyal Tidus can be. Judging by how close they were now, Tidus wasn't a loyal kind of guy. But he was nice. And a lot of girls liked him.

"Where's Axel?" Namine asked Roxas curiously. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah. He said he's on his way."

As if on cue, the redhead graced everyone with his appearance. He jogged up, wearing red swimming trunks and _no shirt_.

Oh shit, Roxas thought, his eyes nearly popping. Axel…shirtless.

"Yo people." Axel greeted with that grin of his. Roxas felt his heart melt. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to like Axel? Why?

"Finally!" Sora shouted excitedly, bounding out of the car like a rabid animal. "Let's go!"

"Please don't damage the boat." Tidus said. He was nice enough to let everyone ride on his parent's boat to the island, since it would take a lot of trips on just the rafts. It was a motor boat and its name was "Yuna". Apparently Yuna was one of Tidus's girlfriend at a time, and his parents let him name the boat after her.

"Damage it you pay for it." Riku added. Everyone went into the water to get into the boat.

"Roxy!" Axel called, making Roxas stop. His heart was pounding at an unhealthy rate, and he couldn't think clearly. Nonetheless, he slowly turned around to be splashed right in the face with salt water.

He gasped, just staring in shock. And then Axel started laughing really hard. Roxas had to admit; Axel looked very…what's the word? Adorable? And he also decided he liked Axel's laugh.

"Think fast!" Axel said suddenly, bringing back his hand to splash again. Roxas reacted just in time and without thinking, went and tackled the redhead to the ground.

How he did it, he didn't know. Axel was so tall and lanky, maybe that's how he was able to tackle the redhead.

But the two went crashing into the water—Roxas on top of a surprised yet amused Axel.

"Have you ever played Football?" Axel murmured, a grin gracing his face again. Roxas cursed out loud.

"Dammit! You tricked me!"

"Huh?"

"Now I'm all _wet_!" Roxas complained, jumping to his feet. His clothes were soaked. He then regretted wearing clothes instead of a swimming suit. But he didn't know Axel was going to just _splash_ him like that. Asshole.

"Hey, you're the one who tackled me." Axel replied smartly. The redhead stood up. Roxas paused to just _stare_ at him. Was he drooling?

Axel looked…words couldn't explain.

But Roxas couldn't take his eyes off of him. He knew perfectly well he looked ridiculous, his shirt plastered to his chest from being soaked, and his jeans saggy and just wet. But Axel looked perfect.

"Good thing I brought a swimsuit." Roxas mumbled, tearing his eyes off of Axel. His throat was dry.

"Oh, hold on there." Axel stopped Roxas by grabbing the edge of his shirt. Roxas's eyes widened. What the hell was he doing? "Let's try to be smart here, alright?" Without any warning, Axel slid the shirt over Roxas's head, leaving the blonde shirtless.

Roxas was speechless.

"There." Axel said, tossing the shirt to the boat. It landed safely. "All better."

Roxas felt Axel smirking at him.

"Come on guys!" Sora called, interrupting their thoughts. "Let's go! We got a fire to build. And we are _not_ using matches."

Roxas knew his cheeks were bright red—they had to be.

"Aw. Is my Roxy blushing?" Axel asked, leaning closer to inspect the blonde's face.

Roxas turned quickly, practically running to the boat. "I do _not_ blush."

"Yeah. And I'm not a redhead."

* * *

><p>Sora ended up using a match to build the fire. Apparently Mother Nature wasn't on their side tonight.<p>

"Anyone know any scary stories?" Sora asked, rubbing his hands together. He sat next to Riku. The fire was alive, not wild and crazy, but tamed and just calm. They built the fire where all the palm trees were, so there wouldn't be too much wind. It was a nice spot; nice and shaded. Roxas remembered that Sora and Riku used to have races going through this point. He never raced before, only because he thought that was pointless.

"I know one." Tidus said, raising his hand casually. Kairi sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. Of course he didn't protest.

Roxas snuck a glance at Axel, who sat directly across from him. The fire sent shadows on the redhead's face, pointing out the features and planes. It made him look more mysterious.

"Tell us." Sora said, grinning widely. "We can take it. Is it scary?"

"Depends." Tidus went quiet for a moment, making sure everyone was listening. "Long ago, before anyone knew this island—yes the island we are on at this very moment—even existed, there used to be a mansion here."

"A mansion?" Sora repeated, his eyes wide.

"Yes. A mansion. It was bright red with yellow columns. _Huge_ columns. Columns bigger than the palm trees here." Everyone was silent. Roxas even found himself listening, tuned into the story. "People would look off from the town and see the mansion, though they never saw the island. They thought the mansion was on the _water_. So, they never tried to see what it was. They just looked at it, wondering where it came from and who lived in it.

But one day, a little boy got very curious. He was fascinated by the mansion, with its bright red walls and the yellow columns. He wanted to see what was in it. He wanted to see it up close. He was tired of watching it from a distance. He wanted to just figure it out.

So he built a raft and decided to sneak away to the mansion. Of course he had no idea it was on an island—everyone always said the mansion was just there. But when he got closer, he could see tiny little palm trees and an island holding the mansion.

Nonetheless he docked his little raft and made his way to the shore. The mansion was bigger up close. It was almost out of this world—so exotic and just didn't fit anything.

He finally gathered enough courage to look through one of the mansion's dusty windows. It was bare. Nothing was inside; nothing but walls. He was a little disappointed since nobody lived inside. But he then felt better when he realized that he was the one who discovered a new island. He was the first one to actually see the mansion up close.

So, a year later, the town decided to just leave the island alone. They didn't build anything on it, nor did they bother the mansion. The boy named the island Destiny Island."

Everyone was silent. Roxas thought that was a good story, and wondered if it was true or not.

"What happened to the mansion?" Kairi asked.

"One day while the townspeople were looking for it, it vanished. They couldn't see it anymore. It just…_disappeared_."

"SHIT!" Sora shouted, jumping high in the air. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry. A bug was in my hair."

"So there's my story." Tidus finished. "That's all I got."

"That was a nice story." Namine said. "Was it true?"

"Beats me."

"Truth or dare time!" Sora said, sitting back down. "I call going first!"

Nobody objected.

"Everyone has three chickens." Riku said.

"One." Sora corrected with a somewhat evil smile. "Let's make this _interesting_. Namine! Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?"

"Uh, darn I thought you'd say dare." Sora tapped his chin. "I'm not good at making up truths."

"Just make one up." Tidus suggested.

"What are your worst habits?"

Namine smiled encouragingly. "Thinking too much. Sometimes it makes things worse than they should be." She glanced meaningfully at Roxas, who just shrugged. He didn't really care about the whole ordeal anymore. It was the past; time to move on.

"Wakka, truth or dare?"

"Dare, mon."

Namine took a moment to think. "I dare you to let me paint your nails." She smiled sweetly. "In _pink_."

Wakka looked terrified. "W-we have no nail polish, right?"

"No. But once we get back I can paint them."

He glanced around. "Er, I'll take a chicken."

"Wimp!" Sora protested, but Riku shushed his boyfriend.

"Alright, _Sora_, since I'm a wimp, truth or dare?" Wakka asked.

"Dare me, sucker!" Roxas knew Sora got into things. This was one of those times.

Wakka smirked. "Moon everyone."

"Can do." Much to Wakka's shock, Sora stood up, and Roxas turned around just as he pulled down his pants. Everyone gasped.

"Sora!"

"Turn around!"

"Is he really mooning us?"

"Stay still—I'm trying to take a picture!"

"There." Sora was smiling smugly. Roxas waited to turn around. His brother was fully dressed again.

"Roxas!" Roxas jumped. Sora was giving him the _eye_. "Truth…or dare?"

"Truth." Roxas managed to say. No way in hell would he say dare when his brother was the one asking.

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a weenie!"

Roxas glared at him. "I chose. You have no saying in it."

"Fine. Um, is it true that you currently like someone?" Sora wiggled his eyebrows.

Roxas gulped. Everyone's eyes were on him. Him and him only. His arms were shaking. His forehead was starting to feel sweaty. Could he speak? What was wrong? His tongue wasn't cooperating with him! Had he somehow gone mute? Oh no! How would he ever be able to speak again? What had the world come to?

"Yeah." He finally choked out. He quickly said, "Kairi, truth or dare?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sora cut in, flailing his arms around dramatically. "Hold on there! Wait a second. _Who_ do you like? Huh?"

Roxas blinked calmly, even though he really was a nervous wreck. "You're only allowed to ask one question."

"Darn it." Sora pouted.

Kairi said, "Truth."

Roxas was good at asking truths—he failed at making dares. "What is your worst fear?"

Kairi didn't hesitate. "To be forgotten. That's my worst fear. Axel," She smiled at the redhead, "truth or dare?"

Axel, who was strangely quiet the whole time, smirked. "Give me a good dare."

Sora _and_ Kairi smiled. It was then Roxas realized that if they teamed up, havoc would be created. They were both just evil, purely evil.

"You have to say 'after bed' after everything you say."

"Kairi?" Tidus grinned at her. "I didn't know you thought like that." Roxas watched as he whispered something into her ear, which made her giggle and blush.

Of course.

"I can do that. _In bed._" Axel shrugged. Kairi wasn't even listening to him so he said, "Tidus, truth or dare? _In bed._"

"Dare." Tidus replied, grinning cockily.

Axel's grin widened into a sly smirk. "Don't say I didn't warn you_ in bed._ I dare you to choose someone to spank you. In bed."

Tidus's mouth fell open. Everyone knew Tidus was a 'good boy'. He rarely got into trouble during school, and was never seen doing PDA. Sure he was a flirt, but he still liked being "Clean".

But, with Axel's challenging smirk, Tidus was competitive and hated backing down. So he said, "Fine. Uh, Wakka, spank me."

That sounded wrong.

"Hell no, mon!" Wakka protested, backing away. "I'm straight."

"So am I! I just don't think it'll be that bad if you did it."

Everyone started laughing at that. Tidus looked absolutely mortified, but somehow everyone knew he just wouldn't back down. He was an athlete—he took one challenges every day. Why would he start to not to it now?

"Come on!" Tidus snapped. "Can someone just spank me?"

"Slut _in bed_!" Axel laughed, falling onto his back from laughing so hard.

"Kairi?" Tidus practically squeaked. He turned to give Kairi a helpless, begging look. She stopped laughing and smiled gently.

Finally, after endless torturous laughter, Kairi spanked him.

"It wasn't that funny." Tidus mumbled. Axel was just now calming down. "Riku. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Tidus shrugged, still getting over his humiliation. "Suck your thumb until it's your turn again."

Riku blinked. "What the hell kind of dare is that?"

"I think it's creative." Sora said, laughing. "Come on, Riku. Suck your thumb."

"I'll use a chicken."

"Really? Sucking your thumb isn't that hard. Here, watch me." Sora began sucking his thumb. "See? No trouble."

Riku smiled down at his boyfriend. "Sora. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sora perked up.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Sora immediately dove in to kiss Riku. Everyone clapped and whistled. They kissed passionately, putting on a little show. On accident, Roxas met Axel's eyes.

Was he looking at me? Roxas thought to himself. That was weird.

"AXEL!" Sora shouted just as he pulled back from Riku. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like someone?"

Everyone went dead silent. Roxas tried not to look at the redhead. His heart was really beating now. He couldn't even _look_ at him.

A few seconds passed.

Oh no.

Roxas paled. Does Axel _not_ like him? Was Sora wrong? What if—

"I _really_ like someone." Axel finally answered bluntly.

Sora winked at Roxas. Roxas looked away quickly. It couldn't be him. Axel must've liked someone at his old town. It _couldn't _be him. There was no way.

Roxas thought so much that he didn't even hear the rest of the truth or dare.

* * *

><p>Roxas didn't like burning his marshmallows.<p>

He liked them just a bit brown—not to where they were crisp and just fell off the stick; but to where they were just a golden brown. That way, it wasn't such a mess when he made a smore. It was perfect.

"This is how you do it," Axel said smoothly, just sticking his marshmallow into the fire. It was instantly on fire. Roxas watched as Axel held it in the fire for a moment or two, and then he took it out. It was still on fire. Axel blew on it like a birthday candle. The marshmallow was black and burnt.

"Now, it's a marshmallow ready for a smore." Axel said. Moments later, Axel bit into a smore. Roxas ate his easily, not having to worry about his hands getting sticky.

Nobody knew what time it was, but the moon was a full one. And it was above everyone like a silent companion. Roxas found himself staring up at the night sky.

The one thing he liked about their island was that when you looked up at the night sky, you could _see_ the stars perfectly. There were no city lights to make it unclear. It was all nature. Even though Destiny Islands wasn't a big city where there was smog or anything, it was still a city. Well, a town.

"What're you thinking about?" Axel asked, his mouth full of his smore.

Roxas shrugged indifferently. He was lost in his thoughts once again. "Nothing."

"Liar."

Roxas looked back at Axe. He hated it. He hated looking at the redhead and feeling those damned butterflies. It was annoying! And it got him all flustered. He figured that it would be much easier if he just _told_ Axel he liked him. Just to get it over with.

But he couldn't. There was too much of a chance that it would ruin their friendship. He didn't want to risk that.

…but could he hide his feelings any longer? It almost hurt now.

"This is a pretty nice island." Axel said. "I…actually like it."

"Same here."

They were silent. And then, out of the silence of the night, Axel said, "Roxas. Follow me."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. "Why? Where?"

Axel stood up. "Just follow me."

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions and just come."

Roxas wondered what he wanted. _What if he's going to tell me he likes me? _

He shook that thought away. It was just too ridiculous. Axel was probably going to show him some kind of shell he found or something.

Nonetheless he followed Axel. They left the group unnoticed. Roxas followed Axel behind the bridge where the waterfall was—where they would get most of their water when they went to the island as kids.

"What are you showing me?" Roxas asked. Axel stopped, his back to Roxas.

"Promise me you won't get mad."

Oh no. What's he doing? "Uh, it depends."

"Just promise."

"Fine. I promise."

Axel turned around. His face was serious. There was no grin there, or any sign of mischievous. He was _serious_.

He looked upset, like something was bothering him.

"Axel? What's wrong?"

"I just can't take it anymore."

"Take what? What the hell is going on?"

"I mean, at first it was just annoying, you know? But now…it's…"

"What? What _is_? What are you talking about?" Roxas was getting frustrated now.

And then Axel looked like he was about to say something, something really drastic and important, but then it seemed that at the last second Axel changed his mind and pointed to the ground by Roxas's feet and shouted:

"SNAKE!"

* * *

><p><em>"In waking a tiger, use a long stick."<em>

_~Mao Tse Tung_

**A/N: **

**Okay so I posted the chapter and took it off because I realized I messed up on something REALLY REALLY bad. So I fixed it and put it back on ^.^ Let me know what you people think! Sorry for the confusion. **

**Special thanks to **KaineShade **for having my story and profile on her profile. Thanks for recommending the story; it really means a lot to me! **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	17. More

Roxas gasped, jumped seven feet in the air (maybe it was two) and turned to see _nothing_.

"Huh?" He choked out in confusion. There was no snake; just a couple of weeds that tickled his ankles. He turned to give Axel a puzzled look.

Axel grinned. "Made ya look."

"Really? Are you serious?" Roxas snapped, gradually calming down. "I almost had a heart attack."

"But you didn't."

Roxas ground his teeth together in anger. "Why would you do that?"

Axel put on an innocent face. "I don't know. As a joke?"

"How is that even funny?" Roxas tried his best to keep the glare, even when Axel started laughing. Sadly, before long, Roxas started laughing, too. He didn't know why. The joke wasn't even funny—but he laughed anyway.

"You should've seen your face." Axel said in between laughter, clutching his stomach. "Did you know you can get abs by laughing?"

"Then we're working out." Roxas said, trying his best to calm down. His flat stomach was burning by now—Axel was right; this was a work out.

Maybe it was because they were laughing harder than ever.

"The boy who cried wolf." Roxas sneered, calming down. He playfully punched Axel's shoulder, but the redhead retaliated and grabbed his wrist, jerking Roxas into him. Roxas crashed into his chest, his eyes widening and his breath halting.

What the?—

"Okay, all seriousness," Axel breathed, his hot breath going into Roxas's ear. Roxas briefly wondered if Axel had multi personality disorder. Or maybe he had some serious mood swings.

And then Axel started _singing_. Of course he wasn't trying to sound good—but Roxas had a feeling he was being genuine. But he did recognize the melody; the stupid song Sora liked to sing off that commercial. Amazingly, Axel managed to change the words.

"I like your spiky blonde hair, I like your big blue eyes," Axel sang quietly, not exactly in tune but wasn't terrible, "I like the way you blush, or when you smile at me." Roxas's heart went to a dead stop when Axel grabbed his hands—yet _grabbed_, and looked him dead in the eye. "You always make me _smile_."

Dammit. Roxas hated that song. But Axel was singing it to him. Was he joking or was he being serious? He couldn't tell, even though Axel wasn't smirking like usual. He was smiling softly, as though trying not to be too serious yet to let him know that this was a serious matter.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered, stunned out of his mind.

Axel replied, "Roxas. Okay, how do I say this?" He shuffled his feet in a _shy_ way. Roxas could've laughed. Axel? _Shy_? This had to be a dream. "Um, whenever I see you it makes me really happy. And when I see you with that bitch Namine I get really mad."

Roxas couldn't believe his ears. Was he imagining things or was Axel really saying this? Roxas could've fainted, if not for Axel holding his hands.

"I thought my life was ending when I came to Destiny Islands." Axel murmured softly. Roxas wanted to get closer to him, but was too scared, too. "I thought it would be a waste of my time. I like Hollow Bastion. I liked living with my dad. He was my best friend, you know? You can't just replace best friends that easily. But…he needed to grow up just as much as I needed to. And I'm kind of happy that I'm growing up, if it means I get to be _your_ best friend."

Roxas's knees felt like jelly. Was he going to faint right then and there? Axel's eyes were far too captivating to look away.

"But the thing is, I don't want to be your best friend anymore." Axel continued in a rush. "I don't want to."

Roxas's heart dropped. He took back his hands, looking down. "Oh. Well, sorry I guess."

But then Axel took back Roxas's hands, squeezing them. "Hold on! Don't jump to conclusions here, Blondie. Just _listen_." He took a deep breath. "The reason why I don't want to be your best friend anymore is because I want to be something more. I know that being a best friend is pretty much as far as you can go, but it doesn't seem enough for me." Axel intertwined their fingers, making Roxas flush again. "I just wanted to let you know that I like you. I _really_ like you, more than a best friend should."

Roxas didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Absolutely speechless. His mouth wouldn't move, nor would words form inside his chest. Nothing would cooperate with him.

"Please give me a chance." Axel said quickly, noticing Roxas's stricken face. "I'm not forcing you into anything I just…"

"Are you asking me out?" Roxas blurted.

They went quiet.

A slow smile appeared on Axel's face. "You know what? I think I am."

Roxas felt himself grinning like an idiot. "So you really do like me?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I like you, too." Roxas admitted shyly. Axel beamed happily.

Surprisingly, Axel replied by leaning down to nuzzle Roxas's neck. Roxas swore Axel would kiss him or something, but decided this was better. Kissing would be way too much for him to handle right now. Maybe Axel understood him more than he originally thought. So Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and returned the nuzzle.

And he decided he liked it. He liked Axel. He didn't remember being _this_ happy before. Well, ever since his mom died. After that he failed to feel anything that revolved around happiness.

So that hug meant more than any kiss.

* * *

><p>Sora failed at putting up tents. So did Roxas, but Roxas had an idea of how to put it up.<p>

But it wasn't easy.

He was on his knees for a long time trying to figure out the darn thing. And just when he had an idea, Sora told him he decided to just sleep out on the tree where he, Riku, and Kairi would watch the sunset. Roxas held back a complaint and just dropped the tent. It would never be put up anyway.

"Sorry, Rox." Sora smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine." Roxas grumbled. How could he be mad? Axel just told him he _liked_ him! He was still surprised, and couldn't help but replay the image through his head a thousand times. The redhead was somewhere else at the moment, probably trying to set up his own tent.

He still couldn't believe what had happened. Axel _liked_ him.

Dreams do come true.

So Roxas eventually gave up and just sat on the crumpled tent, staring up at the stars. He thought back to every single thing Axel said to him.

_"The reason why I don't want to be your best friend anymore is because I want to be something more." _

_"And that I'm kind of happy that I'm growing up, if it means I get to be your best friend." _

_"Please give me a chance." _

Roxas smiled dreamily. It was like a movie rolling through his mind—him being the main character and Axel being the next main one.

"Need some help?" Tidus interrupted Roxas's daze. Roxas snapped out of it.

"Uh, no. I just…gave up. I can just sleep here or something."

"You sure? Everyone else is sleeping over by the beach where we used to do the little fights. You know, where the board walk is?"

"Yeah. I'll just stay here." It was nice and secluded. He liked it. And he was starting to feel tired by now. It was really late.

"Okay. Call us if you need anything." Tidus left, offering the other blonde a friendly smile. Roxas went back to his stargazing, his thoughts instantly returning to Axel.

Would they go public? Was Axel going to tell people? Should he tell people, or does Axel want to keep it low for awhile?

"Found it!" Axel's voice cut through Roxas's thoughts. He sounded like he wasn't far away; just through some palm trees.

Curious, Roxas crawled through some trees to see Axel lying on a blanket, staring up at the stars. As if knowing Roxas was there, Axel said, "I found the small dipper. I can usually _never_ find it."

Roxas crawled next to the redhead, getting situated on his back. Their arms brushed, and Roxas wanted more but he stayed put. "I already found the big dipper."

"Show off."

"How come you're not sleeping on the beach with the others?" Roxas asked.

Axel scoffed. "I could ask you the same question."

"Touché."

"Believe it or not," Axel said, "sometimes I don't like being with too many people."

"You're an introvert?"

"What's that?"

"You don't like people."

"Hell yeah I like people. I just…"

"Don't like any of the people here?" Roxas finished.

Axel smiled guiltily. "Yeah."

"Same here. I just came here for Sora and Riku."

They both left that in silence. And then Axel finally said, "That sounds kind of mean you know."

"What?"

"That we only came here for Sora. And Riku."

"It's the truth. Namine's kind of my friend, though I won't really hang out with her. I've known Kairi all my life but she's more Sora's friend, and Tidus and Wakka, well, I've never really talked with them before even though I've known them for a long time, too."

"I guess you're right. We don't really _fit_ into this crowd."

Roxas silently agreed with the redhead. All his life living in Destiny Islands he spent going places for Sora—doing this and that for Sora. When did he actually find someone that _he_ wanted to be with, until now? He didn't really have friends of his own. They were mainly Sora's friends, so he had to be nice to them. He figured it would be nice to have his own group of friends. He was already much happier with Axel here.

"I'm tired." Roxas said bluntly. "What time is it?"

"Beats me. I'm too lazy to get my phone outta my bag."

"I'm guessing it's around 1 in the morning."

"I say midnight."

"Well," Roxas sat up, getting ready to crawl back to his sleeping spot, "I'm going to go to bed."

Axel looked like he was about to do something, but like many times before, he changed his mind and just said, "Goodnight, Roxy."

"Goodnight, Axel."

* * *

><p><em>"Action may not always bring happiness; but there is no happiness without action." <em>

_~Benjamin Disraeli _

**A/N: **

**Wow! This was a fast update. And a short chapter. Sorry for the shortness, but it was a drastic chapter, am I right ;) Let me know what you think! **

**:)SmilinForYa(: **


	18. Dinner?

"Roxas. We need to talk."

Those words meant trouble. Roxas knew all too well that when his father said that to him, then they _were_ going to talk most likely about a serious subject. An upcoming lecture. It was an omen that he was in trouble.

But he couldn't escape it, even though he would love to come up with some random excuse and just run.

"Sure, Dad."

"Living room." Roxas reluctantly followed Cloud into the living room. His father sat on the single sofa, so Roxas chose to sit on the bigger sofa. Luckily Sora wasn't here—he went to Riku's.

Roxas tried his best to remain calm. He kept a collected composure, though he was panicking inside. What did his father want to talk to him about?

_Was it about Axel? _

"Just so you know," Cloud started with a poker face, "I have no problem with you being gay. We've already had that discussion." And then he smiled. Maybe this wasn't a bad talk. Maybe it was something different? Cloud was smiling encouragingly now, as if trying to calm down his son. "You're old enough now to make a lot of your decisions, though I will try to keep you from getting on a bad track. You're practically an adult now and I need to understand that."

_Where is this leading to? _

Cloud paused. Thank God he was a lot like Roxas; straight to the point. "I want to meet Axel."

You could hear a dime drop in the room.

"Meet?" Roxas choked out. He grabbed a handful of his jeans, squeezing tightly. It's been three days since Axel confessed to him, and Roxas hadn't seen the redhead. Apparently Axel never told his mother he was going along on the campout so he was grounded.

"I want him to come over." Cloud said, seeming a little uncomfortable with the subject. "I don't know. For dinner or something."

He's probably wondering what gay couples do. Roxas could've laughed at that.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Cloud shot back. Roxas was confused again. This was too weird. Why would Cloud want to suddenly meet Axel?

"Haven't you met him before?"

"Yeah when he was five years-old. Maybe he was six…I can't really remember."

Roxas nibbled on his lower lip, racking his brain for any reasonable explanation to why his father suddenly wanted Axel to just waltz on over. Maybe he really did just want to meet him.

No. That couldn't be it.

"Don't worry too much." Cloud said. "I just want to see how he's, you know, grown up."

Grown up?

Axel was only a sophomore in high school, like himself. Roxas surely wasn't grown up, even his father said. So why did Cloud refer to Axel as a grown-up?

"Invite him over." Cloud said, standing up. That usually meant their 'talk' was over. "I'll be waiting for him." Roxas imagined his father cocking a shot gun with that, and Cloud walked away back to his room to work on work or something. When Roxas was alone, he sighed in relief.

Well, that wasn't so bad. All Axel had to do was come to dinner and be on his best behavior, no problem with that, right?

* * *

><p>"Shit—sorry!"<p>

"How the hell did you do _that_?" Roxas stared in complete horror at his father's truck, which had a huge dent on it. Axel accidentally 'bumped' it while trying to pull in the driveway.

The redhead smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I just got my license. I'm not a professional or anything." He shut his car door, and cussed loudly. "FUCK! I left my keys in there!" He and Roxas ran to the car, peering inside. Surely there were the keys, sitting safely on the seat. Axel tried opening the door. It was locked.

Roxas couldn't even speak. Axel was obviously a nervous wreck; he could already tell.

"Don't worry," Axel said, "I can break in."

"How do you know how to break into a car?"

"You don't want to know."

Roxas suddenly remembered his dad. "Uh, let's fix this later. Let's go inside." He didn't want his dad to see his car right now—he'd freak out. That wouldn't make a good impression either.

Axel followed Roxas as they went into the house. Cloud was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi Mr. Strife." Axel greeted, just as he leaned into the counter, knocking down a glass full of soda. Roxas cringed just as he watched, in slow motion, as the glass fell to the floor.

Cloud just blinked.

Axel swallowed. "Er, I'll, uh, pick it up. My bad." He nearly ran to the kitchen and Roxas followed.

"Calm down," Roxas said, grabbing Axel's shoulder to make the redhead look at him. "Calm. _Down_."

Axel avoided the blonde's eyes. Instead, he reached for the broom. "Yeah, yeah, hold on. Lemme get that—"

"—I'll get it." Roxas took the broom from him. "Go sit down." Roxas grabbed the roll of paper towels. "I hope you're hungry."

Axel grinned. "I'm starving. Kari's mom sucks at cooking."

_Why does he refer to his mother as 'Kairi's mom'? _

They went back into the kitchen. Axel sat across from Cloud. As Roxas cleaned up the broken shards of glass, he could see his father studying Axel without shame. Hell, he didn't even try hiding it. He was just…_staring_ at him. Roxas could feel a cold sweat break over him.

"So, Axel," Cloud started. Roxas crouched down to wipe up the sticky soda. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen. I'm turning sixteen in three months." Axel responded. Roxas felt better to see Axel was calmer. That was an improvement.

"Do you have a job?"

"No."

"What do you want to be when you graduate high school?"

"I don't know that yet, sir."

"Why not?"

Axel hesitated. Roxas knew he was looking for a legitimate answer. "I haven't found anything that I like. Yet." He shifted in his seat. Roxas winced. He was getting nervous again.

Cloud was a police officer. He knew how to scare teenagers, and knew how to interrogate people. Shit.

Stupid psychology.

Cloud paused in his interrogation. He leaned into his seat, at perfect ease, and just stared at Axel. "You haven't changed much."

Axel blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"I've seen you as a kid." Roxas got most of the soda, he moved onto sweeping.

Axel breathed, "Oh." What else could he say?

"You still have the red hair. You were always tall." Cloud observed aloud. "But what are those?" He motioned underneath his eyes, where Axel's tattoo things were.

Axel strangely avoided his eyes. "What are what?"

"Are those tattoos?"

Roxas's eyes widened. His father _hated_ tattoos. He jumped up and said, "I'll get the food."

Cloud didn't stray. "Are they tattoos?"

Axel was interested in the table. "Is this made of wood?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed. But just as he opened his mouth, Roxas carried the pan into the room, announcing, "Here's the lasagna." He set it down, sitting next to Axel.

They all got some lasagna and started eating. Cloud never had many table manners, so it wasn't a formal eating set.

"So have you ever went to jail?" Cloud asked. Roxas tried to keep his mouth shut. Why was he firing off questions like that?

"Yeah."

Roxas and Cloud stared, wide-eyed, at Axel, who was trying to scrape some lasagna into his mouth.

"What'd you do?" Cloud's voice was low. Not a good sign.

Axel didn't speak for awhile. He chewed slowly, and then answered as calm as ever, "I bailed my dad out."

The room went completely silent.

"Reno went to jail?" Cloud asked, shocked.

"For drunk driving."

Cloud was silent. He was obviously taken aback.

"So, you never went to jail for doing something?"

"Nope." Axel licked his lips. "Never."

Roxas already ate a whole plate. He was already full, or maybe that was because he was just as nervous as Axel. His dad was, of course, an intimidating guy. He didn't even want to know how nervous he'd be if Axel had a dad like that and he had to eat dinner at his place.

Thank God Axel was only grounded for two days.

"Do you do drugs?"

"Used to. I've stopped."

"Would you ever do it again?"

"I don't think so."

Cloud set down his forks. He was getting another plate.

They ate in silence. Cloud looked like he was in deep thought. Axel noticed as well, and he was eating heartily. Roxas felt himself calm down, too.

Pretty soon Roxas was taking their plates and putting them in the sink. It was Sora's turn to wash the dishes tonight. They always took turns.

"What makes you," Cloud asked finally, "so interested in Roxas?"

Axel leaned back. He looked a bit _too_ relaxed. "Hm. He's interesting."

"What's interesting about him?"

Axel glanced at Roxas. Roxas shrugged, feeling his cheeks grow red.

Cloud continued, "There's no sexual interest?"

Axel's and Roxas's face paled. Roxas wanted to just hide, and he was sure Axel felt the same way.

Axel struggled to answer. Roxas noticed, and stepped in. "Dad. That's really a, uh, _private_ question. We've only been going out for three days."

Cloud considered that. He grinned. "You're right." He stood up, stretching. "Well. I need to get to work soon. It's nice seeing you, Axel." He didn't shake Axel's hand, he only nodded at him and then he was gone.

"Holy shit," Axel murmured dazedly when Cloud was gone. "Your dad is a police officer even at home."

"Sorry." Roxas sat next to Axel. "I didn't know this was going to be an interrogation."

Axel, still dazed, put his head into his hands, shaking his head. "I have a headache. Hell, I had no idea I was going to answer so many questions. If I had known, I would've studied." Roxas chuckled. "Seriously. That was like a test or something. I felt like he was staring into my soul."

"My dad can have that effect on people."

Suddenly, Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist and tugged him onto his lap. The redhead hugged Roxas to him as if he was a giant teddy bear, clutching Roxas to him securely. Roxas snuggled into Axel, the warmth from the redhead very soothing.

"Axel…?" Roxas whispered.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

Axel only smirked and tightened his hold on Roxas. Roxas leaned into him. He sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

The front door swung open with a _BANG_ and Roxas jumped off of Axel. Sora jogged into the kitchen.

"Check out dad's car." Sora panted. "Someone hit it!"

"That would be me." Axel mumbled.

Sora blinked. "You hit his car?"

"Bumped into it." He paused. "Look, I just got my license, alright?"

"He also locked his keys in his car." Roxas added.

"I'll call a black smith!" Sora announced, already dialing the number on his phone.

"No need. Got it memorized?" Yeah. Axel wasn't nervous anymore. He was back to his usual self. "I have mad skills when I need them."

"You can break into cars?"

"Yup."

"How'd you learn how to do that?"

"You don't want to know."

* * *

><p>"Don't you <em>ever<em> say that again."

"What? That Xbox is better than Gamecube?"

"YES! That! Don't ever say it again. Ever."

Roxas lifted an eyebrow up at the redhead. "Why? Because you know it's true?"

Axel glared at him. "Tis is _not_ true. Gamecube came before the Xbox."

"You don't know that."

"Well in my world the Gamecube came first. Get it implanted in your brain, Blondie."

"I never pictured you as a game nerd."

"I am not a game nerd!"

"Sure. You just play a lot of Mario Kart."

"Actually I like Luigi's Mansion now. I'm working on it." Axel looked genuinely proud of himself. "All. By. Myself. No cheats."

Roxas leaned back into the sofa. "You use cheats?"

"Duh. Who doesn't?" Axel shoved a mouthful of hot cheetos into his mouth.

"People who take the time to think of how to solve it, that's who."

"…do you enjoy arguing with anything I say?" Axel accused, giving Roxas a stare.

Roxas shrugged. "Maybe."

They were watching a movie. Sadly, along with many other TV channels, the movie contained commercials. So whenever the commercials came on, they talked about meaningless topics.

Axel set down the bag of chips and stretched out on the sofa. He shifted his position to lay on the other end of the couch opposite of Roxas.

"Sh." Roxas said. "It's on."

It was some 'scary' movie, though Roxas didn't find it at all scary. He knew every single spot of where the killer was before it even happened. Really. A lot of people did not know how to make scary movies these days. It was pathetic.

Axel, on the other end, was fully focused on the movie. His eyes didn't stray from the screen. Roxas glanced at what the redhead wore. Dark jeans with a casual red t-shirt. He took off his shoes, wearing socks that were mismatched. Figures. Wait. Who was he to talk? When was the last time he wore matched socks? But he looked good. Roxas felt himself blush and look away. Ever since Axel confessed, he always found himself wondering if this was all a dream. It seemed so unbelievable that Axel would even _want_ to be with him, nonetheless like him. Why would he like him? He was just—

"Someone's thinking too much." Axel cut through Roxas's thoughts. Roxas didn't even know the redhead was watching him until he spoke. "Like always."

"I wasn't thinking." Roxas said quickly. Too quickly. "I was just wondering who the killer was."

"It's obvious. It's her boyfriend."

"No. Remember that the killer attacked them while she was with her boyfriend?"

Axel's face froze. "Oh. I forgot. Damn. I thought I had it figured out."

They got silent, watching the movie. Roxas was watching it so close that he didn't see Axel move closer to him. They were next to each other.

And then Axel jumped into Roxas and went, "BOO!"

Roxas screamed.

Yes _screamed_. Bloody murder.

Axel was laughing. "Whew! Got ya!"

Roxas, his heart pounding, glared at Axel. "That was _not_ funny."

"I think I scared you more than the movie did." Axel said, smiling triumphantly.

Roxas still glared at him. "Jerk."

"Sh. I'm trying to watch a movie here." Axel leaned back into the sofa, still sitting next to Roxas. Roxas could feel the warmth coming from the redhead.

_He's so close…_

"BOO!" Axel did it again. This time Roxas actually leaned into Axel, letting out a shocked scream, again. He leaned into the only 'secure' thing he knew; Axel, when the whole time it was _him_

Axel laughed, grabbing Roxas's hand. "You're just too easy to scare."

"It's not funny." Roxas mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. He did get scared easily. Wait. No he didn't. Only on the Scream, or really, really scary movies. What the hell?

"Aw don't be scared." Axel said, wrapping his arms around Roxas. Roxas leaned into Axel. He had to admit, he liked this _much_ better.

He thought Axel was going to let him go right then and there. But he didn't. Axel held him for the entire movie.

And he never let go.

* * *

><p><em>"Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you are scared to death!" <em>

_~Earl Wilson_

**A/N: Whew! Sorry for the wait. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It's kind of a filler, if you know what I mean. Please let me know what you think. I hope I did okay!**

**Anyway, here's a question for you all. If any of you have read the prelude to this story called "To Grow Up" then you'll know what I'm talking about. I was thinking about continuing the oneshot and making it into a story. It'll be like Paper Gangsta except in AXEL'S POINT OF VIEW. So let me know if you would like that PLEASE :3 **

**:)SmilinForYa(: **


	19. Ice cream man!

His cuts were better.

Roxas decided one Wednesday morning to remove the bandages off altogether. Of course the cuts were visible and large, but he found no further need for the bandages. They were becoming more of a burden now. His cuts had scabs that were helping the healing process, and if he took good care of his cuts then they may not be scars. If they did scar, that wouldn't be good because they weren't exactly small. They rode up to his forearm. Everyone would see them.

He threw the discarded bandages into the trash can and couldn't help but just stare at what he had done to himself. At the time, it didn't hurt, even though the cuts looked so _painful_. How could it not have hurt? Hell, he didn't even remember thinking about doing it—he just did it on impulse. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He really hoped he would never do something like that again. Things like that didn't just disappear; they left a mark. If this scarred, then people would _see_ what he did to himself.

He ran his fingers lightly over the cut, feeling the thick scabs that were at work at the moment. If he wanted to he could just rip them off. He wouldn't do that. It would start bleeding and then they _would_ become scars.

Roxas tore his eyes off of his cuts and looked into his mirrored image. His hair was getting longer, and the ends were actually about to touch his neck. No wonder why it was getting less-spikier. He would need a haircut someday, unlike Sora who would rather wait until he started looking like a girl to get the job done.

He moved his arm to grab his toothbrush and stopped when he noticed something. Pausing, he lifted his arm. There it was again!

_Is that….? _

His thoughts were confirmed when he suddenly took off his shirt to reveal his chest. He lifted both arms and his eyes widened when he saw a slight muscle bulge on his bicep. A smile lit his face. It may not be big, but to him it was a miracle.

Those workouts with Cloud were working, even though he hadn't went for awhile since his bandages.

He couldn't help flexing his arms just to see that slight muscle bulge. It fascinated him. He grew up as this scrawny, bony little boy who always struggled just to carry something. It was weird to see his shoulders squaring (even if it was just a little), and muscles begin to form on his arms.

Riku was right. He was stronger now. Literally.

Roxas put his shirt back on just as his phone vibrated.

**_Roxyyyyy! :D _**

He smiled to himself. Axel.

**Yes? **

**_I'm coming over today, yes? _**

Roxas noticed one thing about Axel. He would get a text from the redhead randomly that said 'hey I'm coming over' or 'Come over here today'. He didn't ask; he just said. Normally the blonde would find that rude, but for some odd reason, he didn't mind Axel doing that.

Before Roxas could respond, his phone vibrated again.

**_No wait. Let's go somewhere! _**

**Where? **

**_Beats me. Think of something. _**

**Well I don't know! **

**_Hm. I'm kindda in the mood for ice cream. _**

**Fine. We'll get ice cream. **

**_Awesome! Meet me outside of your house in five minutes. _**

**Five minutes? **

**_Yeah. I'm already halfway there ;p _**

Wow. Roxas took the time to brush his teeth. He looked at himself once more, noticing the different way the planes of his face were. They were leaner? More defined. What happened to his little chubby cheeks he had when he was a kid?

Sora was watching some kind of cartoon and didn't even look up as Roxas ran past the room.

"I lied." Axel said just as Roxas walked out. The redhead leaned against a tree. "I was past halfway here." He grinned.

"Thanks for lying to me." Roxas ducked his head as Axel practically grabbed him into a hug. He really found himself liking Axel's hugs. The redhead never held himself back, and the hugs were never awkward.

"Let's a go!" Axel said, taking off to the road. "Do you guys have an Ice Cream man?"

Roxas followed Axel. "Yeah but he never comes down my street."

"What? Why not?" Axel stopped in his tracks. Roxas bumped into him from behind.

"I don't know."

Axel whirled around. "Fine. We'll just hunt him down."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. "Hunt him down?"

"Yeah. Find him and demand why he doesn't come on your road. He's an Ice Cream man for Pete's sake! It's his _job_ to go down streets to deliver delicious ice cream to every kid who wants one."

"…_what_?"

"Who knows? There's probably some kid who's getting overheated because the ice cream man didn't show up!" Axel narrowed his eyes. "We'll find him."

"I've only seen him once." Roxas said. "And that was a long time ago."

"Well, we'll find him again."

"Can't we just go get ice cream from that ice cream stand?"

"I don't think you understand, Roxy. This is a crisi_s_, got it memorized? This guy's lacking on his job. He's supposed to be going around like some kind of super hero, giving children what they really want, which is ice cream. This town is deprived of ice cream that is mobile. Sure that ice cream stand is nice and all, but wouldn't it be nicer if you were sitting inside on a hot summer day, and all of a sudden, hear the ice cream man, and run outside to buy ice cream? This isn't a crisis—this is a disaster!"

Roxas didn't know what to say. When Axel _knew_ something then you could never tell him anything different. He was very hard headed.

"So when you saw him last," Axel said, "where'd you see him?"

"By the park."

"What time of day was it?"

"In the middle of the afternoon."

"What were you wearing?"

Roxas paused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Axel chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair. "Because you're just too cute."

"How many times do I have to say I'm not cute?" Roxas glared at the redhead.

"That's like saying I'm not a redhead." Axel shot back. "And in case you haven't noticed, I am in fact a redhead."

"Yes we've established that."

"Aw. You've noticed?" Axel pulled Roxas into another huge. Roxas couldn't help but practically turn into jello in Axel's arms. His hugs were like drugs—they were just too good to be true.

"So how are we going to find him?" Roxas asked when Axel eventually pulled away. Roxas didn't exactly agree on the little 'mission' but he'll play along. For now.

"We'll walk around town and listen." Was all Axel said.

"Listen? That's it?"

"How else do you notice the ice cream man? Sometimes you hear him before you see him. He plays his music, which attracts the kids like flies, and BAM! They're lined up for delicious ice cream."

Roxas followed Axel again. He opened his mouth to say something, but the redhead shushed him and mouthed, "Listen".

Roxas shut his mouth. He glanced back down at his arms. Axel hadn't even noticed that he took his bandages off. Maybe they weren't that bad?

Just as he thought that, they passed by an old woman who stared without shame at his cuts. She looked appalled, and Roxas looked away quickly. It was going to hurt to see peoples' reactions to his cuts. They were going to label him right away. Hopefully they healed more.

They walked past the ice cream stand in complete silence. The town was as it always was. Roxas saw some people from school but said nothing. He recognized them but never talked to them before, even though he's lived here all his life. Everyone knew each other, but they just didn't talk. It was weird, but he liked it. It was less awkward.

They walked further into town where the mall was. That's where it got crowded. Roxas had to stay right behind Axel to avoid getting lost in the crowds. Still, Axel said nothing, and Roxas was trying his best not to say anything.

His hopes were low. He hadn't seen the ice cream man since he was a kid. For all he knew, the ice cream man could've just been fired. Or he quit. This whole 'mission' could be just pointless as it sounded.

They walked past the mall into a neighborhood. Roxas figured the ice cream man would be in three places: by the mall, in a neighborhood, or around the park. The mall would give him good money since there are always people there. A neighborhood would make sense since that's where people lived. And the park would be the best place—there are always kids there. That was the last place he saw the ice cream man.

The neighborhood was quiet and peaceful. Occasionally Roxas saw children running around playing games. But there was no ice cream man.

They approached the park. Kids were playing on the playground with their parents watching on the benches. Roxas remembered going there as a kid, when his mother was alive. They were always going to the park. His mother would read a book under the shade, or talk to other mothers. But when he needed help on the swing, or if he got stuck, his mother was there to help him out.

Roxas liked the park, even though it brought many memories for him that he would rather forget. The trees that were there were huge and provided a lot of shade, unlike the palm trees that were native to the island. Palm trees were everywhere, but when you got to the park, it was nice and shady. It provided a lot of shade when it was just too hot to do anything.

Axel led Roxas over to a tree and the redhead sat down, his back against the tree. Roxas sat next to him, leaning against the tree also.

"We'll wait for him." Axel decided with a strong expression. "He won't get away from us."

"I think he was fired." Roxas said.

"Why would you fire an ice cream man? It's a necessity. Look at all these kids running around. They're bound to get tired, you know? Guess what sounds really good once you've ran around for an hour or so."

"Ice cream?"

"Bingo." Axel moved closer to Roxas, their knees touching. "You just can't go wrong with ice cream."

"You know," Roxas said after awhile with a soft smile, "I remember coming here with my mother." He twiddled with a thin blade of grass reflexively.

"To the park?"

"Yeah. I remember coming here to play on the playground—the swings more importantly." The two shared a look that said _I remember those times_. "Sora would normally be at the island with Riku and Kairi, so I just came here. I liked it. Even though I didn't join the kid's games and stuff, I had my own little adventures."

"Not true." Axel disagreed quickly. "You and I made up some games to play."

Roxas looked confused. He didn't remember that at all. Hell, he didn't even remember Axel.

"I knew it." Axel mumbled, looking almost dejected. "You forgot me."

Roxas didn't know what to say. He _did_ forget Axel. The redhead seemed to just vanish in his mind. It was weird how you can forget something that once seemed so important to you.

"If you could ask me," Axel said, his jaw set, "my pet peeve, I would say to be forgotten. I fucking hate that."

Roxas thought for a moment. "Wait. Is that why you always say 'got it memorized'?"

"I guess so, now that you mention it."

Roxas turned to look at the tire swing, and he suddenly remembered.

_"Here's the deal," Axel said, standing on the tire swing, "the ground is on fire. If you touch it, you die." _

_Roxas sat on the tire swing, holding onto Axel's leg for balance. "What?" _

_"Don't be scared." Axel said, though he, too, felt a little scared. In his mind, he saw the ground all on fire. "You just can't touch the ground. Once you make it to the bridge then you'll be fine." He gestured to the bridge of the playground. _

_"How do I not touch the ground?" Roxas asked, trying to hide his trembling. He hated it when he got like that. How was Axel always so brave? _

_"Like this." Axel sprung from the tire swing and grabbed a hold of a normal swing. He quickly spun from that and grabbed a hold of the monkey bars and was safely on the bridge. He grinned back at Roxas. "See? Not so bad." _

_Roxas glanced around. Everyone else was playing tag, but it didn't look so fun. Well, this seemed scarier. Was it fun? _

_Maybe. _

_"I don't want to die." Roxas said, trying to stand up. He glanced to see his mother reading a book in the shade. She was unaware of the imaginary danger he was in. Could he call for her help? Maybe she was able to repel the dangerous heat of the fire. Maybe she would be able to carry him off to safety. _

_"Don't call for your mom." Axel said as if reading his mind. "Figure out your own way to get here." _

_Roxas took a deep breath and stood up. The tire swing tipped off to the side—too much, and he felt himself falling. Quickly, he regained his balance by placing both feet on either side. The tire swing went back into place. _

_"Now what do I do?" Roxas asked. _

_"Do what I did." Was all Axel said. _

_Roxas closed his eyes for a moment, and then when he opened them he saw fire all around him. Terrified, the blonde jumped from the tire swing and tried to grab the regular swing. His finger slipped, and in blind panic, he reached out with his other hand and successfully grabbed a hold of the swing. He was safe. _

_"Now go across the monkey bars." Axel instructed, leaning against the wooden post of the bridge. He didn't seem concerned at all. _

_Roxas stared at the monkey bars in horror. Never in his life had he ever made it across. His fingers always slipped, or he lost his grip. _

_"I can't." _

_"You can. Just try it." Axel paused. "You have 30 seconds before that swing explodes." _

_Roxas gasped. "Thirty seconds?" _

_"Now it's 25." _

_Without thinking, Roxas lunged towards the monkey bars. He was safe on the first, and let go with one hand to grab the other. He still didn't fall, but his fingers were slipping. His palms were sweaty. To his horror, he realized he was going to lose his grip any second. _

_"Now you have 10 seconds." Axel's voice said. _

_Roxas tried the best he could. He narrowed his eyes and struggled to remain above the flames. He swore he could feel the fire licking his toes. _

_"Come on, Roxas!" Axel encouraged. "Just grab the next bar." _

_"I-I think—" Roxas let out a scream as he lost his balance and began falling into the flames. He barely had time to blink, but in that short time to blink he saw a flash of red. Axel? _

_Axel caught him. _

_They both fell into the flames. _

"I used to make the worst games." Axel said, grinning at the memory. "They were always dangerous."

"I swore I always saw everything you said." Roxas mumbled. "Like that time you said the ground was on fire. I swore I saw the fire."

"Me, too." They fell into a silence.

"What I don't get is how you forgot me." Axel grumbled, stretching out his legs. "How could you forget _me_?"

"I don't know." Roxas replied honestly. He really didn't know. "That was a long time ago I guess."

Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin when Axel's piercing eyes were right next to his, and the redhead was glaring. "Well don't you ever forget me again. Got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled, although hesitantly. "How could I forget you?"

"You did it once. You can always do it again."

Roxas wanted to grab his hand and hold it; he wanted their fingers to interlace like people did in romantic movies. But he didn't do it. He was too scared of what Axel would think. He kept his hands on his lap, silently wondering what Axel was thinking.

He was cheesy. Hold hands? How creative is that?

"I'm being a hypocrite." Axel admitted heavily. "I forgot you, too."

Roxas had the urge to stick out his tongue, but then realized how alike he would be to Sora if he did. He kept his tongue inside his mouth. "Hyprocrite."

Roxas couldn't help but look off to where the bench—the special bench was; where his mother used to sit. She used to sit right on that bench and watch over him. Maybe she felt bad for him since he was left out of Sora's group. They did have fun at the islands, but Roxas had fun on the playground. He didn't need the island.

But he could still _see_ her sitting there reading that book. He could see that face she had, that gentle look whenever she read. Or how she'd cross her legs oh-so elegantly.

Would he forget her? No. Never.

He still remembered her face. He could remember her voice. Strange as it sounded, he remembered the lullabies she sang to him as a kid.

He frowned. It sucked when life was unfair.

"Holy shit." Axel murmured quietly, though it caught Roxas's attention. "Listen."

Roxas strained his ears. At first he could hear nothing but the kids running around, laughing and screaming. But then he heard it.

The ice cream man.

"I HEAR HIM!" Axel shouted, catching a lot of people's attention. Some mothers ushered their kids away from him, giving him a weird look. Axel stood up, grabbing Roxas's wrist to jerk him up, too. "We need to go find him!"

"Wha—"

He didn't finish his sentence. Axel began running across the playground, tugging Roxas along by the wrist. Roxas tried to keep up with Axel, but the redhead had _long_ legs.

"Axel," Roxas panted, his feet losing step. He fell to the ground, making Axel stop. "Slow the fuck _down_! I can't keep up."

"But we'll never catch him in time!" Axel replied frantically. "We need to go!"

"I can't keep up with you!"

"Yes you can."

"No. I can't."

Axel set his jaw again. Without even a warning, Roxas felt himself being lifted into the air. To his horror, Axel tossed him easily over his shoulder, and was running across the street with him over him.

"Axel," Roxas said, shocked, "what the hell?" Axel's bony shoulder was digging into his stomach. It hurt like hell. But he'd rather hold on than to fall to the ground.

Axel ignored him. "FOUND HIM!" Roxas couldn't see, he could only see _behind_ Axel. But he had a feeling the ice cream man wasn't far; the music was louder. "I caught you red-handed you fucking lazy ass mother—"

"—Axel!" Roxas chastised, seeing a woman giving them a look. "Calm _down_."

Roxas was set down on a sidewalk. Axel was already in line for the ice cream man. The white van had a large menu on the side, and some guy was selling ice cream.

"Hey there, kids!" The guy said cheerfully. "I'm Pence! It's nice to meet ya."

Axel was tapping his foot impatiently. Roxas got behind him, hoping he wouldn't say anything bad.

When it was their turn, the first words out of Axel's mouth were:

"Where the hell have you been?"

Accusing. Insulting. Mocking. That was all interlaced in that once sentence.

Pence looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I heard you don't come down his street." Axel said, shoving Roxas next to him. Roxas blushed. Axel had his hand on his shoulder. "Huh? What's up with that?"

"I don't have enough time to go down that street." Pence said, obviously lying.

"Bull shit!"

"Axel!"

"Shh, Roxy. Let me handle this. That is bull _shit_ and you know it!" Axel pointed his finger at the ice cream man.

"Look, sir, I only have a limited amount of time to be going around. Ice cream melts ya know."

"It would take you two minutes." Axel snapped. "You don't even know what street I'm talking about."

Roxas told him his street. Pence looked aggravated.

"Fine. I'll go there, alright? Just calm down and buy some ice cream!"

"Sure thing." Axel ordered two sea salt ice creams and soon the ice cream man was driving off with his loud music again.

Axel seemed happy as ever. "Changing lives every day. That's my agenda."

Roxas could only shake his head. That poor ice cream man had no idea what was coming.

* * *

><p><em>"Persistence is to the character of man as carbon is to steel." <em>

_~Napoleon Hill _

**Special thanks to P5hng-Me-A'Wy for drawing a scene from chapter 13, which is one of my personal favorite scenes out of my story. The link is on my profile if you want to check it out. I love it! **

**Don't kill me people! I know I took forever to update, but I've been WAY too busy. Really. School. Bleh -.- Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I have no idea when this story is going to end, but it's not anytime soon so don't worry. **

**Thank you all! **

**:)SmilinForYa(: **


	20. The Hulk

"This is _my_ popsicle." Roxas emphasized, protecting his Popsicle with a set glare.

Axel didn't step down. "Aw can't you get another one?"

"Get your own fucking popsicle."

"I can't! See?" Axel gestured to himself, soaking wet with just swimming trunks on. Sora and Riku were talking in the pool, Kairi was off hanging with Tidus (they started going out three weeks ago, one day after the night at the island). Selphie, well, Roxas hasn't seen Selphie around lately. "Kairi's mom said I can't go into the house when I'm soaking wet."

"You should've thought of that _before_ you jumped in." Roxas snapped, eyeing the redhead warily. He really wanted to keep his popsicle—it was his favorite. He got it from the ice cream man, who now came down their street every single day. No wonder why he did. Axel practically cussed him out. Poor guy probably pissed his pants.

"But I like Spongebob!" Axel begged, giving Roxas a pleading look.

"Kairi bought ten of them." Roxas said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Dry off and go get your own."

Axel narrowed his eyes, setting his jaw. Roxas watched him closely. At times like these, Roxas had to watch his temper. "Give it to me."

"Get your own popsicle." Roxas repeated for the 10th time that day.

"BONZAI!" Axel splashed Roxas from head to toe with just one huge splash. Roxas blinked, water dripping from his hair down to his toes and his shoes.

He was pissed. Beyond pissed.

"You know what?" Roxas threw the popsicle to the ground, not even looking at Axel. "Take the fucking popsicle." He then stomped into the house, shaking his head to get the water out. Well, some of it.

Sometimes he wondered why he put up with Axel. They've been going out for three weeks now, and they've made little progress. Yes they've hugged (Roxas can't complain about Axel's hugs) but they haven't kissed. Roxas wasn't sure he was ready, mainly because he's never kissed a guy before, but he also didn't want to just force himself into things. Another thing was that when they were in public, Axel didn't hold his hand or hug him. It felt like they were _just_ friends, and it kind of hurt Roxas. If he was dating the guy, shouldn't they act like they were?

He had a feeling it was because they were gay. People don't freak out when they see a girl and boy couple holding hands, walking down the street; but he did know that some people would freak if they saw two guys holding hands. It sucked. So he couldn't really blame Axel for that; he just wished they could act like any normal couple.

Roxas stormed into Kairi's house, not caring that he was dripping all over the floor. Kairi's mom saw him but didn't protest—she saw the look on his face. Fury.

_Whenever Axel wants something_, Roxas seethed, _I have to give it to him, no matter what. It doesn't matter what the hell I want. It's all about him. _

He practically slammed the bathroom door. His hair was soaking wet, his shirt was drenched in water, and his jeans were sagging from the saturation. He scowled into the mirror. Fucking Axel. Sometimes it was cute when he acted childish; sometimes it was infuriating.

He took off his shirt, shaking from his anger. He hated it. Whenever he got angry, it was hard to think straight. It didn't help that he got mad over little things. Whenever something big happened, he never took those harshly. But if something tiny and insignificant happened, world you better watch out.

This was one of those times.

Maybe _he_ was the one who was being the jerk. But he just found it so unfair that Axel could get whatever the hell he wanted. He _splashed_ him for Pete's sake—all for a popsicle!

"Roxas?" Kairi was knocking on the door. "Can I get in there?"

"Yeah." He replied, quickly changing into some swimming trunks. He was sure to put a UV shirt on—it was sunny outside. Sunny meant sunburn. He sunburned way too easily. He opened the door and Kairi was smiling. "Sorry."

"It's alright." She closed the door softly.

Roxas took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. But he wouldn't back down from this. Axel was the one being an ass. It wasn't him. It was Axel.

Roxas counted to ten. He knew that when he was in this "mode" then things got ugly. He just couldn't control himself. It sucked, but it did get the job done.

"You going swimming?" Kairi's mom asked, who was staring at Roxas the entire time.

"I don't know." He walked into the back porch. Axel was sitting on a chair with a towel over him, eating the popsicle happily. When Roxas came out, his head perked up and he smiled widely.

"Roxy! I missed you!" He came forward, holding his arms out for a hug, but Roxas just glared at him with as much anger he could possess. The redhead noticed it immediately and shrunk back. If looks could kill…

"You're eating my popsicle." Roxas gritted out.

"You said I could have it." Axel replied innocently, taking a lick for emphasize.

"RIKU! NO!" Sora shouted in the background as Riku picked him up, throwing him into the air. Tidus was laughing his ass off.

"Yeah." Roxas said coldly. "_After_ you splashed me."

"Aw come on! You still mad about that?"

"You splashed me! For a fucking popsicle!"

"I was just playing around." Axel mumbled, looking a little guilty. "I didn't know you'd get all pissy about it."

"_What_?" Roxas squeaked, the anger rising again. "Pissy?" Guys didn't say that to guys. Pissy meant _girls_. "Are you calling me a girl?"

Axel winced. "Uh, I put it the wrong way. I meant that I didn't know you'd get so, uh, mad?"

Roxas's glare was set. "You're an asshole."

Axel grinned weakly. "But I'm _your_ asshole."

"Don't even joke around. This is serious. You understand me?" Roxas felt like he was an adult and Axel was the kid. It was ridiculous. He noticed Axel wasn't even looking at him; the redhead was looking at his hands. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes." Axel said quickly, sitting up. "Of course I am, Roxy. I'll always listen to you."

"I'm going to pretend like that didn't sound rehearsed." Roxas snapped. He crossed his arms, the anger slowly diminishing. Now he was starting to feel exasperated. "Do you take anything seriously?"

"Of course I do." Axel replied evenly.

Roxas slumped his shoulders. Suddenly he didn't feel like arguing. "Whatever."

"Would it help if I said you looked really, _really_ cute right now?"

Roxas just blinked. "No."

Axel stood up, laying the popsicle on the table. "Come here."

"Stay away from me." Roxas protested, but didn't struggle as the redhead pulled him into a hug. It felt different hugging him without a shirt. Like they were closer somehow.

"Sorry," Axel whispered into his ear. Roxas closed his eyes, giving in, and leaned into Axel. He couldn't ever stay mad at him for long. It pissed him off, but he _could_ he even stay mad at him? It was nearly impossible.

This is what happened every single time Roxas got mad at Axel. He'd feel terrible afterwards, and then they'd go back to the way they were. Maybe Roxas was overreacting after all.

Roxas stiffened when Axel's lips brushed against his forehead. Did he just kiss him there?

"I'm bad," Axel continued quietly, his arms around Roxas's waist, holding them pressed against each other, "because I don't think before I act. I just….do."

"I overreacted." Roxas replied in a whisper. He inched closer to his boyfriend, feeling Axel squeeze him around the waist.

"Maybe you did. But who cares? I was being an ass." Axel's nose touched Roxas's, and he smiled down at the blonde. "Forgive me?"

Roxas hated it. Did Axel know how alluring he was? His eyes alone could stun him. "Fine. I forgive you." Roxas couldn't help but smile back at Axel, who was beaming by now.

"Good. Because if you didn't then I'd have to do this." Axel suddenly started tickling Roxas. Roxas started laughing, squirming around, begging Axel to stop.

Little did they know that Riku and Sora watched the entire thing. Sora sighed dreamily.

"Don't they make such a cute couple?"

"They're weird." Riku admitted dryly. "But they match."

"Look at that." Sora added. "They had their first fight."

"I thought Roxas was going to punch him."

"I thought Axel was going to actually give Roxas the popsicle." Sora paused. "But that's impossible."

* * *

><p>"I don't know how it happened," Cloud said, "but I got a dent in my car."<p>

"Did someone hit it?" Roxas asked, trying to look innocent. _Axel hit it. _

"I don't know. Someone must've bumped into it in the parking lot." Cloud put his bowl into the sink. "I'm out. See you boys later."

"Night, Dad!" Sora said, too loudly. Cloud winced, glared at Sora, and stalked out.

"That was close." Roxas muttered, scooping up some of his noodles.

"Tell me about it. I thought he didn't like the soup."

Roxas just stared at his twin. "No, I meant about the dent in his car."

"Oh. That, too." Sora sipped some of his soup from a bendy straw. "What'd Axel say when he noticed you took off your bandages?"

"He was happy." Roxas shrugged. "Glad that they wouldn't scar."

"I can barely notice them now."

"I know."

"Have you guys kissed yet?"

Roxas blushed. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"No we haven't kissed."

"Get out of here!" Sora's eyed got wide. "You guys have been dating for almost a month now and you _still_ haven't kissed?"

"I'm nervous." Roxas admitted shyly, looking at his bowl instead of into Sora's eyes.

"Nervous about what?"

"I've never kissed—"

"—you've never kissed before?"

Roxas sighed. "No. I've never kissed a guy before."

"Oh. It's practically the same, except one has to fight for dominance. Riku always gets it most of the time. To be honest, I think that Axel is dominant."

"What the hell?" Roxas asked, lifting an eyebrow. "What does dominance have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's like that for me and Riku." Sora smiled dreamily.

"Too much information." Roxas mumbled, standing up to take his bowl to the sink. "It's your turn to do dishes tonight."

"Noooooo!" Sora groaned, banging his head on the table. "I hate the dishes. When I grow up, I'm going to invent a robot that does them for you."

"Don't. People are lazy enough these days." Roxas said, rolling his eyes. He glanced down at his mismatched socks. Hm. Oh well. They were just socks, right?

"Is it possible for gay people to get married?"

Roxas hesitated putting his dish in the sink. "I don't know…why?"

"I just thought of how weird it would be if me and Riku got married when we graduated, and if you and Axel did."

Roxas tried to picture Axel in a tuxedo, standing in front of an altar. He couldn't picture that. Not now, that is.

"You're too young to be thinking of that." Roxas said matter-of-factly. "They always say that teenage relationships never last that long, and if they do get married then they're likely to divorce. People change once they graduate. Besides, when you're a teenager you're not supposed to take dating _that _seriously. It's supposed to be…fun."

Sora sighed miserably. "But I don't ever want anyone else. I want Riku."

"Then maybe you guys will get married if you really love each other."

"Then what about you and Axel?"

"I don't know. I always hear from adults that teenagers don't know what love is. They always say that it's just hormones for sexual needs or whatever. They say that you have to mature to know truly what love is."

"So you don't love Axel?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Roxas replied. "I don't know if I love him or not."

"How will you find out?"

"Beats me." Roxas ran a hand through his hair. "Do I look like a psychologist to you?"

"No." Sora grinned cheekily. "You look like a male model. But you'd make a good psychologist."

"Listen to people's problems all day?" Roxas scoffed. "I can barely understand my own problems, let alone solve them."

"Well when I ask you for advice, you always give me the best." Sora argued.

Roxas shrugged. His phone vibrated. _Axel._

"Oohh." Sora cooed, wiggling his eyebrows when he saw his brother take out his phone. "It's your lover."

"Shut up." It _was _Axel.

**_Roxy! :D _**

**Hey. **

Roxas set his phone down. Sora was still staring at him.

"Still," Sora said, "what if you got married to Axel, and Riku and I got married? Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"I'm not ready for marriage right now." Roxas said dismissively. "You're all about fairytales, aren't you?"

"Hey! What's wrong with fairytales?"

Roxas's phone vibrated again.

**_What is uppp? _**

**Nothing. You? **

**_:o you're not breathing? _**

**I'm breathing! xD **

**_Okay. Good. Don't want you dying on me there, Blondie. _**

**Pfft. No one would miss me ;p **

**_That is not true. I would D: _**

Roxas was getting used to texting. His phone had a keyboard (which he hated at first) but now he was used to where everything was. He prided himself with being a faster texted. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

"It's fine." Sora said. Roxas could barely hear him, he was too focused on texting. "Just ignore me. Act like I don't even exist. Like I'm not here, talking or anything."

**_-.- I hate when you say things like that_**

**I was kidding. **

**_Not funny. Got it memorized? _**

"Why do I bother?" Sora continued talking. "I might as well be talking to a wall right now. Hey wall. What it is?"

**Sorry**

**_It's fine. I just hate when you don't know just how important you are, you know? _**

**Oh wow. I'm important? **

**_Well yeah, to me. And Sora. And your dad. _**

**Let's change the subject? **

**_Well I wanted to see if we could hang out, but Kairi's mom said it was too late. Bummer eh? _**

**Why don't you refer to her as your mom? Why is she Kairi's mom? **

**_Because she doesn't feel like a mom. I barely know her. But, I'm getting to know her. Who knows? Maybe in a year or two I'll refer to her as 'mother'. _**

"I'm doing fine." Sora kept talking. "You? What? He did that? Now that's just plain rude. No! Don't tell me! And the wall keeps touching you? That's terrible!"

**Things take time. **

**_I miss my dad _****_L_**

**Reno? **

**_Yeah. He was more like a best friend. I've already told you that, haven't I? Well anyway, hopefully while I'm gone he makes some new friends. The friends he has now aren't really…well…I like Leon. He's cool. Tiffa and Yuffie rock. Fine. They're all cool. But they party a lot. Kairi's mom wants my dad to 'grow up' and make some adult friends. I think she's being a bitch and has no right to tell him who his friends are. _**

**You're right, but maybe she's just worried about him. **

**_Sometimes I think she still loves him. I don't know how she could. My dad's gay, you know? She just has to accept it and move on. But nooo. She still can't stop zoning out, and I can't help but think she's thinking about him. _**

**That's sad. It sucks when you really like someone and they leave you, you know? **

**_But he's gay. He couldn't help it. _**

**It's like me and Namine. If I stayed with her and got married, I'd probably end up leaving her, too. But you should never lead someone like that. You always have to trust your instincts from the very start, or you'll hurt someone. **

**_Don't EVER say you'll get married to that blonde bitch. Ugh. That's disgusting and makes me pissed. I understand what you mean, Roxy. Just don't ever say that again. _**

**Alright, alright. Sorry. You know I don't like Namine. **

"You have another friend? His name is Wall?" Sora was _still_ talking. "I want to meet him! Where is he? Oh. Right next to you? Cool!"

**_I know that. And I'm glad you don't :D _**

"Is he nice?" Sora was _still_ talking. "Cool! I like nice people." He shot a meaningful look at his twin brother, who was thinking of what to text back.

**_Would you miss me if I somehow died? _**

Roxas blinked. What kind of question was that?

**I…don't even talk like that. **

**_See what it feels like? It's scary to even think like that! _**

**Fine, fine. I see what you mean now. **

**_But seriously. Would you ever forget me? _**

**Didn't I promise you I wouldn't? **

**_Maybe. _**

**Then I will never forget you, Axel. Got it memorized? **

**_Aw you used my line there ;D _**

**Besides, how could I forget you? **

**_…it's the hair, isn't it. _**

**…maybe ;) **

"ROXAS!"

"_What_?" Roxas jumped when Sora suddenly shouted.

"Will you please talk to me? I've been talking to a wall for the past five minutes." Sora's eyed widened. "Am I going crazy?"

"People tend to do weird things when they have no one to talk to." Roxas paused. "Especially you."

"Whew. That makes me feel better." One. Two. Th—

"HEY!"

* * *

><p><em>It was a sunny day. <em>

_Roxas just played at the park. He had a great time with his best friend, Axel. They played another dangerous game that involved evil monsters that could eat them up. _

_"Let's go home." His mother said, grabbing his hand. "It's time to make supper." _

_"Bye, Axel!" Roxas said, giving his best friend a smile. The redhead grinned back. _

_"See ya." _

_They didn't know that would be the last time they saw each other for a very long time. _

_"Does Macaroni and Cheese sound good right now?" Roxas's mother asked as they began walking out of the park. Roxas shrugged. _

_"Sure." _

_His mother smiled. Roxas was so different than Sora. If Sora heard that question, he'd probably be overly excited right now. But Roxas…_

_"I like Axel." Roxas said, smiling to himself. _

_"You do?" _

_"Yeah. I hope we stay best friends forever." _

_"Forever is a long time." _

_"So?" Roxas looked up at his mother with a confused look. _

_"People change, honey. But I guess that doesn't matter, does it? Sora has Riku and Kairi; you have Axel." _

_"Yeah!" Roxas smiled wider. He used to wish he could play with Sora and his friends, but when he got the chance, he didn't like it. It was different than playing with Axel. Axel just made things fun. _

_"Daddy's coming home tonight." His mother said, ruffling Roxas's hair. _

_"He is?" _

_"Yes." She squeezed her son's hand. "Hold on. Remember, check both sides of the street for cars." _

_Roxas looked both ways with his mother. When the coast was clear, they hurried across the street. _

_A wind ripped through the air, knocking Roxas's mother's book out of her hand. The book fell onto the road, and the wind pushed it into the middle. _

_"Oh!" Roxas's mother let go of Roxas's hand. "Stay right there. Let me get my book." _

_She must've forgot to look both ways. Roxas looked over his shoulder to see his mother running out into the middle of a road, just as an ice cream truck was coming. He wasn't going fast; but he didn't see her until…_

_…it was too late. _

_Roxas saw everything. _

_The picture was imprinted in his mind forever. How his mother got hit head on by the ice cream truck. Who would've thought that of all things, an ice cream truck would hit someone? _

_The music stopped playing when Roxas's mother was hit. It was so quiet and so quick that Roxas didn't even know what was going on. _

_That is, until this woman next to him just started screaming. _

_It scared him. Loud screams made him cry sometimes. He felt his eyes tear up, especially when he just saw the woman wailing like she was insane. What was wrong with her? Why was she screaming like that? _

_"Oh my God!" The woman wailed. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" _

_Roxas couldn't help it. He started trembling, and tears fell down his cheeks. The woman was scaring him. Where was his mother? _

_He looked at the road to see a lot of blood—the stuff that came out of his skin when he got a cut. There was lots. But where was his mother? _

_A crowd formed around the ice cream truck. Roxas frantically began searching for his mother. Where did she go? People crowded around him. He couldn't see. _

_"Mom?" He asked quietly at first. But then he started to get even more scared. There was so much people. "Mom? Mom!" He started crying harder now. _

_He could barely think. _

_The woman was still screaming. Now she was on the floor, crying harder than Roxas has seen anyone cry. Why was she crying so hard? _

_There were so many people. _

_He couldn't see anything. _

_He got scared. Very scared. _

_Too many people. _

_A crowd. Why was there so many people there? What was going on? _

_"She's dead." Someone said from within the crowd. Roxas wanted to see what was going on, but it was hard to see in the first place with the tears blurring his vision. "Oh God. She's dead." _

_"I'm so sorry!" Someone said loudly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see her. She just ran into the road. Came out of nowhere." _

_Roxas found his way out of the crowd. He started crying into his hands, feeling helpless and lost. Where was his mother? Did she leave him? _

_And then he saw her book off on the sidewalk, open and lying on the pages. Roxas knew his mother hated leaving books open like that, so he hurried over and picked it up. _

_But she was nowhere to be found._

* * *

><p>Roxas hated crowds. They scared him for some reason.<p>

He didn't mind waiting in lines. But he hated crowds—the kind where there were people all around you. Where you just couldn't see.

He just hated them.

"Can you go get the food?" Roxas asked Sora. Sora shot his brother a look.

"Being lazy, hm?"

"No. I just hate crowds." Roxas shifted his feet, getting nervous. There were people being him, on his left and right, and lined up in front of him.

"Why?"

'I just do. You know I do." Roxas shot his brother a pleading look. "Can I wait outside?"

"Sure, sure. Make me do all the work. It's fine." Sora smiled at Roxas. "No, it's fine. Really. I understand that you're scared of crowds. Wait outside. I'll be out there."

"Thanks." Roxas hurried outside. He immediately felt much better out in the open. He hated crowds so _much_.

Cloud wanted Chinese takeout tonight. So Roxas and Sora went to get them a lot of Chinese food. Chinese food was, in fact, pretty good.

"Excuse me." Someone bumped into Roxas. Roxas looked up to see the same boy who he saw at the fair. What was his name? Hayner? "Oh. Hey, you're the guy I saw in the bathroom that one time."

"Hayner." Roxas said with a smile. "Yeah. I remember you."

Hayner grinned. "Is there a line in there?"

"Yeah. It's huge."

"Damn. That sucks." Hayner sighed. "Well, see ya later, man." He waved, frowning slightly, as he went into the building. It appeared that Hayner didn't like lines either. Like Axel.

Roxas sat on a wooden bench. Of course, like many times that very day, his phone vibrated.

**_Yo Blondie! Wanna hang out today? _**

(correction: Wanna go on a date?)

Roxas smiled to himself.

**Sure. When? **

**_Before sunset. I have an idea. I wanna take you somewhere. _**

**Where? **

**_It's a surprise, got it memorized? _**

**…maybe.**

**_Hehe. Well, I'll pick you up around 5ish. Get it? Good. _**

"CHINESE!" Sora carried the white back like it was a baton. "I love Chinese food!"

People shot him weird looks.

"Sora," Roxas said, sighing, "I take it you like Chinese food?"

"No. I LOVE IT!"

"Hey man, shut the fuck up." Some guy said to Sora. Sora shrunk up behind Roxas, who felt his heart skip a beat.

But then he remembered what Riku told him that one time at the grocery store.

_"You can't just let people walk all over you." _

"You shut the fuck up." Roxas snapped back. Sora looked shocked.

The man narrowed his eyes. "What'd you say?"

Roxas was tempted to back down. Instead, he stood to his full height and replied, "I said to shut the fuck up. Got a hearing problem?"

The guy looked taken aback. Sora and Roxas watched as he looked them both over, and then went into the Chinese place.

"Wow." Sora said, staring at Roxas in awe. "What are you? The Hulk?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and said, "Oh no. Don't do that. You won't like me when I'm mad. You _won't_ like me when I'm mad."

"…way to ruin the moment."

* * *

><p><em>"Forgiveness is a funny thing. It warms the heart and cools the sting." <em>

_~William Arthur Ward_


	21. The Edge

"This is it?"

"I don't like that tone, Roxy."

"Well, we drove for three hours to a clock tower?"

"Does it look like some kind of doughnut shop to you? It is in fact a clock tower. But it's unique in its own way." Axel motioned up to the gigantic clock tower. Roxas felt like an ant compared to the tower's sheer size. "Guess."

Roxas shot an exasperated look at the redhead. "Guess what?"

"Guess what's so unique about it."

"Uh, beats me."

"No, no, no." Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas, involuntarily making his boyfriend blush. Axel pushed Roxas closer to whisper into his ear, "Guess."

"It has the exact time?"

"No." Axel moved away a little, though his arm was still around Roxas. Roxas felt Axel leaning on him a little. "It's haunted."

"Haunted?" Roxas has heard so many horror movies involving supernatural beings known as ghosts, but he didn't believe in them. He never would have guessed Axel was a believer. "You're kidding me, right? We came all this way because—"

"—it's haunted." Axel finished for him, grinning widely. "No joke. Plus they have a killer sunset here."

"So we're going to sit here," Roxas said, "and wait to see some ghost?"

"No. We're going to eat some sea salt ice cream!" Axel gushed. "I have a whole case in the back of my car." He rushed to his car and revealed in the trunk was indeed a whole case of sea salt ice cream. "We're feasting tonight."

Roxas cracked a grin. "You never cease to amaze me."

"All for you." Axel pinched Roxas's cheek, only to receive a glare.

"Stop doing that!" Roxas swatted Axel's hand away as if it was a fly. "I hate that."

"But I can't help it!" Axel protested, grabbing Roxas's shoulder's to jerk him closer. Roxas squirmed helplessly as Axel nuzzled his neck. "You're just too adorable."

"I am not adorable! See? I have muscles." Roxas held out his arm, flexing the best he could. Axel observed for a split second before smirking down at the blond, who was thoroughly trapped in his arms.

"You're still adorable." Axel said, his arms sliding around Roxas's waist. Roxas's eyes widened when the redhead unexpectedly pulled him flush against him. Roxas could smell Axel's cologne, which he didn't know but it did smell good. Damn Axel. He was warm, too, and Roxas liked warmth. Roxas inched closer into Axel, savoring the comforting warmth coming from the redhead.

"And guess what?" Axel breathed, smirking down at Roxas almost victoriously.

"What?"

"You're all mine."

Roxas blushed at that, oddly finding himself liking the statement. Axel noticed Roxas's blush and his smirk widened, knowing his boyfriend silently agreed with him.

"Shit." Axel said after awhile, reluctantly pulling away. He glanced up at the sky. "We need to get going."

Axel grabbed the box of sea salt ice cream and instructed Roxas to open the door to the clock tower.

Roxas noticed the place looked shut-down. The inside was old, and there was a spiraling staircase winding up to the top. There were a bunch of stairs—Roxas knew this would be more of a hike than an enjoyment.

"Are we allowed to go up there?" Roxas asked, hesitating in the doorway. Axel was already climbing the steps.

"Beats me." Axel chuckled. "Who cares? The most someone will do is kick our asses out." He paused. "Well, they can kick my ass out but if they touch yours then they'll get their asses kicked."

Roxas rolled his eyes and followed Axel. "Well said, Axel."

"What can I say? I have a way with words."

* * *

><p>Roxas, panting heavily, plopped down on the edge of the clock tower. He tried to calm his beating heart and took slow, steady breaths to regain normal breathing. Axel, on the other hand, wasn't even winded. He set down the box of sea salt ice cream and sat next to Roxas, their knees touching.<p>

"We made it!" Axel said, patting Roxas on the knee. It was then he noticed Roxas's fatigue. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine." Roxas replied breathlessly, pointing at the ice cream. "Give me one."

Axel complied and handed Roxas an ice cream. They both opened the ice cream in silence, Roxas gradually cooling down and Axel staring across the distance with a thoughtful expression.

"They say," Axel said, no hint of humor evident in his voice, "that he fell off the edge."

"Who?" Roxas asked, his mouth full of ice cream. He cringed—brain freeze.

"I don't know his name. But he fell off the ledge," Axel shrugged, "and died."

"That's the so-called ghost?"

Axel nodded solemnly. "Supposedly."

"Where'd you get this from?"

"People, rumors. People say that they see this kid fall off the ledge, and when they scope it out, they don't see anyone. He just…vanishes. So, he must've died by falling off the ledge right here. I've never seen this with my own eyes, but I've heard a lot of people say they have."

"So, people come up here to see this ghost jump off the ledge?"

"Not jump; fall."

Roxas shivered, suddenly feeling a little cold. He felt as if a gust of wind had passed through him, but there was no wind in sight.

"I used to come here as a kid." Axel said, his ice cream already halfway gone. "To watch the sunset."

"Really?"

Axel chuckled, and then he started laughing. Roxas stared at Axel, obviously confused. What was so funny?

"Do you actually think," Axel said, "that I would drive three hours just to watch some stupid sunset?"

Roxas shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Hell no I wouldn't! No, I came here to write on here with chalk." Axel touched the stone beneath them. "Of course it always came off, but I still liked to just draw all over this place."

Roxas blinked. "Huh?"

"What? Ever heard of tic tac toe? It's an action-packed game. Don't give me that look! I used to play it by myself once I moved away from Destiny Islands. Come to think of it, this place is closer to Hollow Bastion than Destiny Islands. I think Hollow Bastion is about a 30 minute drive."

"So you walked here?" Roxas asked, trying to imagine Axel walking all that way.

"Hell to the no! Reno used to drive me. He was dating some guy who lived here at the time—I forgot his name. Every single time Reno went to visit the guy, I went along to come here."

They then sat in silence. Roxas was still trying to imagine Axel playing tic tac toe all by himself, and Axel was finishing up his ice cream, licking the now empty stick.

"So," Roxas asked, "the ghost story isn't real?"

"Beats me. I don't believe in ghosts." Axel mumbled. "But yes I've heard of that. All the times I've been here, I've never seen some kid jump off the tower. Never."

Roxas was now halfway finished with his ice cream. He managed to glance up and see the sky, which was stretched out before them in an array of vast and radiant colors. He couldn't help but stare in awe.

"You can see," Roxas murmured, "the whole town."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah you can." Axel looked at the sunset, though with a much more bored look. He yawned into his hand, glancing at Roxas's stricken expression. "What? You've never seen a sunset before?"

"Not like this." Roxas replied. "I've never seen this much color before."

Axel chose not to say anything. He wondered why the blonde had so much shock at the sunset. He's never thought anything much of it before.

Just as the sun set, level with the horizon, Roxas looked away to look at Axel. The redhead felt eyes on him, and he turned his head in the general direction, looking into wide, blue eyes that held his reflection.

_Should I…? _Roxas thought to himself, his heart skipping a beat. _Damn you heart! _

Axel began leaning closer. Roxas stayed put, wondering if he should quickly look away or see what Axel would do. But then he saw the glint in Axel's eye, and he, well, chickened out.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Roxas blurted. He had a tendency to blurt random things when he wanted to change the subject—this was definitely one of those times. He leaned back a little, finding it hard to look Axel in the eye.

"What do _you_ want to be when you grow up?" Axel shot back, stretching his arms out.

Roxas looked down into his lap, breaking his stare with Axel. "I….don't know." _I asked him a question, and I wasn't even prepared for it. How lame can I get? _

Answer: pretty lame.

"And don't even think about starting school." Axel said, giving Roxas a stern look. "I don't do that. School means work, work, getting up early, work, tests, work, getting lectured all day, work, not being able to eat until lunch, work, thinking, work, assignments, work, more tests…and," He moved closer to Roxas, "having less time with…you."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. Was Axel actually…_shy_? Well, right now he seemed like he was. He even hesitated! Normally he just said anything that came to his mind! What was the world coming to?

For some reason, seeing Axel shy gave Roxas this weird sense of confidence. Roxas grinned, moved closer, and laid his head against Axel. "We can always sneak in some time, you know?"

Axel immediately moved Roxas even closer, sliding his arm tightly around Roxas. Roxas felt Axel laid his head on his own, and knew the redhead was grinning. "Or we can just _make _time."

After basking in a moment of silence, Roxas became aware that he was shivering. Literally. Trembling, like he suddenly felt oh-so cold; as if it was in the middle of winter instead of a summer evening.

When did it get so…cold?

"Axel?" Roxas whispered.

"Hm?"

"Is it just me, or did it get suddenly very cold?"

Axel pulled away a little to look at the trembling Roxas. "Whoa. You look pale. Really, really pale."

"But I'm always pale." Roxas replied, his lips quivering. Why the hell was it so cold? Where did it come from?

"True, but you're paler than usual, and that's saying something." To Roxas's dismay, Axel let go of him and stood up. Were they leaving? Roxas watched Axel sit against the wall.

"Axel—?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Come here."

"But—"

"—Roxy, come here." Axel narrowed his eyes.

Roxas sighed, giving up. He crawled over to Axel, and was pulled against Axel. Warmth surrounded him like a wildfire, and he almost instantly felt warm.

"How come you're so warm?" Roxas asked.

Axel brought his knees up, which were now circling around Roxas. The redhead looked perfectly content, and he smiled lazily at Roxas. "'Cus I'm hot."

Though Roxas was no longer cold, the back of his neck tingled. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes immediately trained on the edge of the clock tower. Why did he feel like someone was…watching him?

"Look at me!" Axel whined, forcing Roxas to look at him. "Not the stupid sunset."

"Attention whore."

"Yes—but only for you."

"Do you really like me?" Roxas blurted. _Damn me and my stupid questions! Now I need to back this one up. Shit. _"Or are you just confused about liking me or…?"

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

Roxas shrugged. "Yeah."

"Unlike many people, when I do something, I mean it. When I say something, I mean it. Everything I do is for a purpose." Axel looked Roxas dead in the eye. "If I had an ounce—just a small part—of me that _didn't_ like you, I'd tell you straight to your face. If I wasn't interested in you, I'd tell you. But when I tell you that I like you," Axel was so close to Roxas that their noses almost touched, "then you better believe it. I'm not a fan of wasting my breath."

"Sorry." Roxas breathed, feeling a little ashamed. _Yeah. I shouldn't have asked him. Stupid. _

Roxas was then barely aware of Axel kissing him. He got suddenly cold—very cold again, and his vision was growing hazy. Something was definitely up. His mind went completely blank.

Tis a shame it happened while Axel was kissing him.

"Axel…" Roxas breathed his vision completely black. He couldn't even see Axel anymore.

"What's wrong?" Axel pulled away. "Shit. Did you want to—Roxas? What's wrong?"

"I can't…see." Roxas, still seeing nothing, swayed where he was. Everything was echoing around him.

What the hell was going on?

"Are you going to pass out? Ugh. What a dumb question." Axel held Roxas steady. "Wait. _Are_ you going to pass out?"

Roxas went still. His mind was just…gone. It was as if time had stopped. He wasn't aware of anything but the darkness inside of his mind.

_"The edge." _

Someone—something whispered to him. It sounded like a kid. Roxas didn't know what he was doing—all he knew was that he wanted to follow the voice.

"Eh, Roxas?" Axel lifted an eyebrow as Roxas began moving out of his arms. "You feeling better?" The redhead noticed the distant, detached look in Roxas's eyes and didn't know what to think. "Are you sleep walking?"

_"Can you fly?"_

Roxas walked in the direction towards the voice. Yes. It belonged to a kid. The kid was laughing now—giggling.

_"Can you fly like me?" _

"Roxas?" Axel squeaked, watching in horror as Roxas stumbled towards the edge of the clock tower. "Shit! What the hell are you _doing_?" The redhead scrambled to his feet, going after his supposedly sleep-walking boyfriend.

_"All you have to do is—" _

"ROXAS!" Axel roared, grabbing Roxas's shoulders to jerk the blonde in front of him. Roxas was still completely blank, so Axel began to shake him violently. "Snap out of it!"

Roxas blinked, and he was back. Axel looked hysterical—his eyes were all wide and he looked furious at the same time.

"What the hell was that?" Axel roared in Roxas's face. "Huh? Do you enjoy scaring the shit out of me?"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me!" Axel looked like he was restraining himself. Literally. "You were just about to go walking off the edge!"

"I was?"

"Yes!" Axel ran a hand through his hair. "I swear, you just love scaring the shit out of me."

Roxas was gradually feeling better, though he suddenly wanted to get the hell off the tower. "Can we go now?"

"I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

><p>"You still mad at me?"<p>

"I'm not mad _at_ you." Axel corrected. "I'm just…I was just worried."

"I don't know what came over me, I swear." Roxas said, leaning his head against the car door. "It was so bizarre."

"Everything with you is bizarre."

Roxas didn't know what to say. He looked out the window for awhile, but felt Axel grab his hand. He hesitatingly looked over at Axel, who was smiling softly.

"Don't worry, you're worth it." Roxas stayed put when Axel kissed him. It was nothing special—more like a sign of forgiveness.

Roxas smiled. It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated -.- I cannot stress enough to you guys how busy I've been. Really. Also, sorry for not being able to reply to anyone's review. **

**-le sigh- I hate not being able to reply to them. Forgive me? Also I do hope you all forgive me for taking so long to update. I shall try to update faster, but I can't promise you anything. **

**Plus, I have some bad news. This story is coming to an end. I don't know how many chapters are left, maybe two or one, but I just have a few more scenes I want to write before it's supposed to be over. But who knows? I may decide to make a sequel or something ;) but we have to see. **

**Thank you! **

**:)SmilinForYa(: **

**PS: the reviews were AWESOME. Do I deserve such wonderful reviewers? Of course I don't, but thank you all so much anyway ^.^**


	22. Ze End

"So you're telling me that you went to the clock tower? _The_ clock tower in Twilight Town? The _haunted_ clock tower?"

Roxas sighed in aggravation, leaning back into the chair. "Yes, Sora. Stop acting all dramatic about it. And please, please stop gasping like it's such a big deal."

"But it is a big deal!" Sora protested. "That clock is haunted." He glanced around and repeated in a lower voice, "Haunted I tell you."

"You're making this into too big of a deal." Roxas snapped. "Seriously. Listen to yourself."

"They have pictures on the internet! Apparently some kid fell off and died!"

"I know, I know. He fell off, blah blah blah, and now people see him as a ghost, falling off."

"I've always wanted to go there." Sora pouted. "How come you didn't take me? I know it was a date and all, but I could've just walked around to take pictures. It would've been like I was never there!"

Roxas rubbed his temple. "How come I've never heard of this if it's such a big deal?"

"You don't get around."

Roxas glared at Sora. "What're you trying to say?"

Sora shrugged nonchalantly. "You don't get out much. Normally you always stay inside to do homework and all that boring stuff, but during the summer you're always online doing the little," Sora pretended to type on an imaginary keyboard, "online shit."

"First of all, it's _online courses_. That's a necessity for the summer so I can be ahead of everyone else once school starts. Second, I do get out much! Whenever you want me to go with you to the islands, I go. Remember, I also got a job around Halloween."

"Yeah. You had a job. For _three_ days, and that was newspaper delivering. The only reason you got it was because the lady had a crush on you."

"A job is a job."

"Face it. You don't get out much. You're usually in your own little world—I don't want to know what it's like. The only time you get out is if I drag you, or when Dad takes you on those killer workouts. That's pretty much it. If I wasn't here, then you'd be some albino who's scared of the sun!"

Roxas's eye twitched. "I would never have become an albino who's scared of the sun! That's ridiculous and you know it, Sora!"

"The truth hurts, but it will set you free!"

"Didn't work for me." Riku said, walking through the front door. "Most people would find it weird to walk into their boyfriend's house to hear him yelling off quotes, but I find it…no, I pretty much find it kind of weird."

"Riku!" Sora shouted, his voice echoing throughout the empty house, momentarily forgetting about the conversation he and Roxas were in the middle of. He practically threw himself into Riku's arms. Riku was lucky Sora wasn't completely overweight; if he was, then he probably would be knocked over.

"Sora's the definition of weird." Roxas said coldly, still a little insulted by his twin.

"I'm just being honest." Sora said. "You asked why you didn't know about the ghost story and I told you the truth."

"What's that?" Riku asked.

"That Roxas doesn't get out much."

Riku grinned sheepishly. "No offense, but you don't get out much. At all. Well, you do now that Axel's here."

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. "I do get out."

"No you don't." Sora and Riku said in unison.

"Whatever. I'm out." Roxas had enough and went out the door to get his skateboard, easily ignoring Sora, who was apologizing rapidly. It's been awhile since he went skateboarding, and that would do well to get his mind cleared.

He went down his usual route—down their dirt road to town. Since it was merely in the afternoon, there were a lot of people out. He stayed off to the side so he wouldn't hit anyone—that wasn't on his agenda.

_I do get out a lot! See? I'm skateboarding. _Roxas thought to himself, standing stiffly as he let himself glide. He wasn't really in the mood to do some wild tricks; he was just here because he didn't know what else he could do. He wouldn't mind seeing Axel today, but he felt extremely nervous just from the thought of his boyfriend.

They kissed yesterday. Kissed. On the lips. Normally Roxas could care less—but this was _Axel._

He glided easily around a street post, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

He wished the kiss was more…memorable. Like at a better time. Whenever Axel kissed him, Roxas was spazzing out.

_Speaking of which, what the hell was wrong with me on the clock tower? _Roxas wondered, his brow furrowing. _Was I possessed or something? _He almost laughed at that. Possession seemed so radical. He probably went too high up and had a massive lose of air.

_But then what was with the kid's voice in my head? _

He must've been hearing things. He might've had the ghost all over his mind, wondering if it was real, and was convinced that he heard the stupid kid. The whole thing was stupid. It was funny how you could easily believe something if there was just a tiny possibility.

He then remembered that one time they went to a vacation somewhere up North—where the mountains were. They went to a cabin for Christmas, never would Roxas go again. He was sick the whole time from the altitude change, and he was always having nose bleeds. He was sensitive when it came to stuff like that.

_There we go. I was up too high. No big deal. _

Roxas stopped at a curb in the road, sitting on the edge. He didn't know he was in front of the park until he actually looked up, wondering where the sudden shade came from. _Wow. I really am out of it today. _

His mind instantly went back to Axel. Lately, Axel preoccupied his mind. Literally. The redhead was all he thought about. He constantly thought back to every word they said the day before, and the kiss.

_"Unlike many people, when I do something, I mean it. When I say something, I mean it. Everything I do is for a purpose. If I had an ounce—just a small part—of me that__didn't__like you, I'd tell you straight to your face. If I wasn't interested in you, I'd tell you. But when I tell you that I like you, then you better believe it. I'm not a fan of wasting my breath."_

Roxas smiled to himself. It still felt bizarre, that he was dating a boy. That he was with this redhead, nonetheless crazy about him.

It was just so weird. Like a dream.

Roxas was tempted to pinch his arm. Could this be a dream? He really hoped it wasn't.

Axel was an awesome friend. He wasn't just Roxas's boyfriend; he was also his best friend. That was nice because there was no awkwardness between them—no awkward silences, nothing. Though Roxas was still shy with the whole kissing thing, he knew he would be able to trust Axel with almost, _almost_ anything (except ice cream).

"So, you and Axel?" A voice snapped Roxas out of his thoughts.

Demyx stood over Roxas, a guitar case strapped around his shoulder. He wore some band t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Huh?"

"You space out a lot, kid?" Demyx asked, grinning. "Sorry. I'm used to calling you kid, since I never knew your name I just called you kid."

"Makes sense." Roxas pointed to the case. "You play guitar?"

"Guitar, and sitar." Demyx said proudly. "I've been playing since I was a kid." He fixed the strap. "I'm waiting for a bus, going to visit some old friends. So, you and Axel are a deal now?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Lighten up!" Demyx punched Roxas's shoulder. Roxas stared at him weirdly—why did he seem so…mature?

"Is something wrong?"

Demyx shrugged. "I guess you can say that I get a little, well, like this when I'm nervous. I haven't seen these guys in ages, and I've changed. I hope they don't totally freak when they see me."

Roxas stood up, grabbing his skateboard. "Who cares?"

Demyx grinned. "Touché."

"Just be yourself." Roxas said with a shrug, hating how cliché it sounded. "Don't act like some mature guy. No offense, but I know you aren't."

The bus pulled up. Demyx waved at Roxas. "See ya, Spiky!"

"Don't call me that!" Roxas said just as the doors closed. The bus drove off. _People never called him Spiky—that name was reserved for Sora. _

Not knowing what else to do, Roxas wandered around. He wouldn't mind running into the ice cream man again—he was getting kind of thirsty. Kids were running on the playground, parents watching them from afar. It actually felt really nice with all the shade provided.

And then he heard it.

The swings.

Having an odd thought that just seemed to click, Roxas looked up to see none other than Axel sitting on a swing, swinging idly with his head hung low. Roxas carried his skateboard with him to the swing set, his feet crunching on the leaves beneath. He knew Axel heard him coming, but the redhead let nothing on.

He said nothing. Axel said nothing. Roxas set his skateboard against a pole, and took the swing right next to Axel.

He began swinging.

This all reminded Roxas of the night he came back from the hospital, whenever he cut himself. He felt ashamed from the mere thought. How awful it seemed now. He then remembered how furious Axel was that night.

Roxas glanced over at Axel, just to see Axel was doing the same. Roxas quickly looked away, Axel mirroring him.

A few seconds passed before Roxas glanced back. Axel was looking upwards, but he noticed Roxas's stare so he turned to look.

They smiled.

And then Axel said:

"Wanna see how far I can fly?"

* * *

><p>Ze End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -sniffle- **

**Tis is sad. It's the end? This is, in fact, a HUGE story. Really. The longest story I've ever finished on fanfiction. Congrants to me! **

**I'm actually pleased with the ending. Normally I HATE endings (since I suck at them xD) but this one I actually like. I don't know why. **

**Here's a thanks to all the awesome people who have favorited this story:**13eyond-Insomnia, 4LLi3, Abbykinz813, AkuEri, Alex-Is-Elldisa, AlfredSamaNoBaka, Alyse DarkWood, amaya-nights rain, Amaya-vamp, Amber Rose 666, Animechick95, Animeloverx175, AnimositysDaughter, Animus Lost, Anixara, bethanierocks123, BLackXloveBlueXblood, blood as soft as silk, BlueEyedRosette, blueloving-vampire, broken-memory, BRP, Cami6636, Captain Shorty, Cazzylove, Chibi-Yuxie, ChocoProdigy, CloakedMagician, ColinDz, CommandoMomo, DaChrMaNa, DarklyLight, Darkness-Is-Nameless, DarkRoseOfLight, DarkTenshi18, De'Letris, Disposable Camera, Divine-in-Mind, DooomWolf, DorkFace, DrunkOnCookies, Emiii25, Endings Matter Most, Envious Alchemist, FanGirl72, FatefullDestiny, FlamesOfAxel, Fuzzy PJ's, ghostie-neko, girly-girl12345, Hanari8, Holla-chan, HyperEmoCat, iambearchild, IchiakiI, ILIKETHEWORDPIE, J.R. Jenx, JadenXChazz, KaineShade, kairiheartprincess, Kaoru-chibimaster, Keybladewilder3059, Kiaeon, kiiroiyuuri, Krxys, Kurai-Hinote, kyokunlove, Ldrmas, LechugaMuchaha, Lekigila, Lil-half-rainbow, littleducklinglove, loneh4ever, lyrikah11, makoblue93, makoslits, MariKatzuki, Marlisuperhornstar, meowzii, Mewglegirl, MIA-TAK, Midnight Thunderstorms, Midnighttread, Mikinori, minnimew1234, MintChocolateMayhem , MIX400, MollyMuffin, MoonStar100, MysticDingo, NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt, NekoNickki, NikoRobyn, Ninaduzzentstand4anything, NoelleisParadise, Nyrok5, oh-my-Ra, OneTooManyHeadAches, OneWhoNeverStopsCrying, P5hng-Me-A'Wy, PaintIt13lack, PartyInTheUK'sPants, Passion-Discovered, Phantom-Lord Noel, PrinceLogan, Psychosocial, Psychotic Reality, randomscreamfest, Red eyes black phoenix, redtron11, RivalsByNature, Rocket-ship-Romance, RooraChan, Roxann3, RoxyPop813, runes01, Sai Jordison, sammy113, SandKassel, sang14, Sara Crewe, Saruhno, Satanic Tiger Bunnie of Doom, Scarlett Green, Shelkri, SkyFallXIII, sLAUGHTERwhentheycry, SloaneKato, sora girlfriend, SoulStealer121, sphinx-69, spurdos, Starrydango, Stavos Kreskas, StrangeSisters, SugarPlumCandies, Sunny side of cookies, SydInTheAsylum, syrini, taintedxwings, Tastiin'theRaiinb0w, The 1 and Only Surkura, The Immortal Unknown, .Clan, TheBlackButler, TheDarkEclipse, Timeless Moment, timetopanic101, Tobi-luvs-itachi, Too Many Fictional Boyfriends, unheardcries, VioletNight97, VioletSkies96, whoohoo8, WillCosplayForFood, Wolf Ness, x-Trisana-Skystorm-x, xNothingPersonal, XxGothicXxXLolitaxX, xXwinterlilyXx, xxxPLURxxx, Yaoi-and-Arson, Yin-san, zombiecupcake'eats-you, zomfgitsbritttnay. **Wow. That took awhile to write out xD Go ahead and try to find your name in that. But thank you all so much for favoriting! I'm flattered that you favorited this humble story. **

**Also, thanks to all my reviewers. You are all simply amazing. Really. **

**What else can I say? I shall continue my other Kingdom Hearts stories, and I may make more ;) you never know. I'm not doing a sequel to this story, only because I like the ending that much. Let me know what you think though! **

**Thank you all once again! **

**:)SmilinForYa(: **


	23. Sequel?

Dear fellow readers,

I have decided to write a sequel to "Paper Gangsta". I actually have a lot of plans for it ;) plenty of AkoRoku (more of it anyway). So, with that said, keep an eye out for it ;) I don't know the title yet, but you'll know when I post it.

Thank you!

Sincerely,

SmilinForYa


End file.
